Shadow Marine Chronicles
by NEBSparky86
Summary: It's time to meet the group behind the defense of the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune. The Shadow Marines and their new commander, the daughter of the famous Negotiator, the black force that defends the kingdom and the Sol System.
1. Chapter 1

Mission 301: Gizor Delso Strikes Back

Mission 301: Gizor Delso Strikes Back

March 18th, 1999

Mustafar Orbit

Corporal Julia Rodriguez

WRO Squad, 10th Junon Division

"After we had successfully defeated Deepground on the Genai's home world, we had received reports of possible Deepground activity in the Mustafar system. So we went to the Mustafar system only to be met with a fleet of droid ships. This time we were accompanied some demons, a monk, two demon slayers, a half-demon and a reincarnated priestess from the Feudal Era. As we entered the Mustafar system a droid fleet came to engage us. We were caught off guard a bit but as soon as we learned that a Genosian fugitive named Gizor Delso was behind this attack, the commander quickly mobilized the pilots and Marine counter-boarders. It wasn't easy as we thought it would be. Delso apparently was brought back from the dead in hopes that the CIS droid army could help Deepground accomplish their mission. The commander, even though we were caught off guard, did not panic but raised the alarm to repel the boarders and send'em to hell."

You could hear it in the hangar, explosions, gunfire and soldiers talking smack to their opponent. Gizor Delso had readied his fleet to attack any ship that wasn't controlled or hijacked by Deepground or his droids.

Cortana kept four simple messages running through the ship's COM channels repeatedly, "This Cortana, the hangar is under fire, this not a drill," "All Shadow Marines man your battle stations," "Pilots and Space Marines report to the hangar area" and "Our ship is under attack, stand by to repel boarders." The guests were amazed at Neyla's ability to remain calm and perform her duties as commander of the Shadow Marines. Most of them had no clue on what was happening.

"What's going on here you wretched mortal?" demanded Jaken, Sesshomaru's demon assistant.

"Metal soldiers have boarded our ship and are trying to it over," answered Neyla avoiding Jaken's insult and turning to Cortana, "Initiate Cole Protocol procedures now that we're engaging the enemy. Make sure all valuable information we have is destroyed and the backups as well."

"Initiating…Done!" replied Cortana.

Sesshomaru was curious and confused, why did Neyla have to destroy information and what was this Cole Protocol she spoke of.

"What is this Cole Protocol you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked Neyla, "And why must you destroy information if it's valuable?"

"The Cole Protocol is a set of laws that tell us how we have to get back to human controlled worlds and what to do in the event of capture or retreat," Cortana answered for Neyla, "We can't let the enemy learn about our weapons, where our men are, and most importantly we can't let them find our main base."

"So the destruction of valuable information is necessary in order to keep your enemy from learning more about you," gathered Sesshomaru.

"That's correct," answered Cortana, "If we don't follow the Cole Protocol, it would be considered treason and punishable by life imprisonment or death, by UNSC standards of course."

"I see," replied Sesshomaru.

As Cortana talked with Sesshomaru; Neyla got her friends to help repel the droids and destroy their dropship so they could take the fight to them. When the dropship was destroyed and the last droid was dead by Jaken's hand, Neyla ordered her fleet to prepare to fire on the droid fleet.

"All right warm up every turret and charge up every MAC cannon," ordered Neyla with calm tone, "We need to down their shields and cripple the droid fleet before we disable the main capital ship and capture it."

"Aye, commander," acknowledged every AI in the fleet, "Warming up turrets and charging up MAC cannons."

"Ready a Shiva nuclear warhead just in case," Neyla ordered the AIs.

"Aye, commander"

As the fleet warmed up their ship to ship weapons the droids launched fighters and frigates to attack the fleet. Neyla had the AIs ready their anti-fighter turrets to counter the threat. Inu Yasha and company watched as the Shadow Marine fleet engaged Delso's fleet in ship to ship combat. They saw plasma and six hundred ton MAC rounds completely decimate Delso's fleet. The droid fleet had no shields and was vulnerable to the onslaught of plasma and depleted uranium. With the droid fleet in disarray, Neyla ordered the pilots and Space Marines to capture an enemy capital ship and a Trade Federation star ship. Inu Yasha and everyone else wanted to get in on the action, so they found Foehammer and she took them to the main capital ship, under protest. They made swift work of the droids guarding the hangar, well Jaken did any way. Neyla put the impression that droids were after Lord Sesshomaru in his head and he started striking them down left and right on a wild killing spree. Many of the pilots and Space Marines helping take the capital ship praised Jaken and told him, "Glad you're on our side" or "That's okay, I'll let you kill'em all." Mirokyu and Kagura were frightened because of Jaken's wild droid killing spree. When the capital ship was captured, Neyla snapped her fingers and Jaken returned to normal.

"Where am I?" asked Jaken looking around then spotting all the headless droids he put out of commission, "What happened, do I all of this?"

One Space Marine took Jaken set him on his shoulders, Jaken protested at first but he learned he destroyed a lot of the droids he let the man carry Jaken on his shoulders.

'I've never gotten this much attention before,' thought Jaken as the pilots and Space Marines chanted his name; 'These mortals admire me because I destroyed most of these metal soldiers without thinking. Wait, I remember that mortal girl Neyla saying Lord Sesshomaru would be attacked if I didn't protect him. Ah, I was under one of her spells! No, I'm glad she did that, maybe my lord will tell me 'Well done.''

As they returned to the _Ascendant Justice_, Neyla and Sesshomaru waited for the return of the boarding party and their hero Jaken. When the dropship carrying Jaken landed, the Jaken came out escorted by the pilots and marines who boarded the capital ship. Jaken saw Sesshomaru and quickly and got on one knee and bowed in fear. Jaken feared Sesshomaru, better to be on his side then in his way. Sesshomaru looked at Jaken, still trembling in fear, and said nothing for a minute. Sesshomaru turned away and finally said, "Well done Jaken." Jaken raised his head toward his master and felt relieved, the pilots and marines gathered around him again as Sesshomaru walked away. Neyla approached Jaken and he froze, he didn't want to fall under another spell.

"All right war hero," Neyla said to Jaken, "Since your wild droid killing spree broke a previous record I'm going to let you lead the attack on our target on the planet's surface."

"Me lead an attack?" asked Jaken in shock, "But I've never been a leader before."

"Commander," spoke up one of the pilots on behalf of the pilots and marines who helped capture the main capital ship, "permission to tag along with Jaken on the mission."

"Permission granted," answered Neyla.

The pilots and marines saluted and Jaken felt relieved, his friends would back him up and protect him. Inu Yasha protested and tried to convince Neyla letting Jaken led the attack was a bad idea and he would hide while his friends fought and died. Jaken stood in front of Inu Yasha trembling.

"I'll prove I can be a good leader," said Jaken still shaking, "please just give me a chance!"

Neyla smiled and said, "That's the spirit Jaken."

Corporal Julia Rodriguez

Mining Facility

Surface of Mustafar

"When the droid fleet was wiped out, we quickly set up orbital positions and headed down to the mining facility. Our mission commander was Sesshomaru's personal assistant, Jaken. With quickly acquired fame as the "Droid Reaper" he led us down there and we saw why he was called the "Droid Reaper." Some of the soldiers with us said they couldn't stomach the thought fighting droids in another war; they were soldiers of the 501st Vader's Fist unit that were captured during a failed siege on the Ocean Kingdom. Jaken even helped us find Gizo Delso and he terminated Delso with Sesshomaru's help."

"All right Jaken there's a control room on the left side of the entrance as you enter the facility," said Neyla through the COM, "Take that room and wait for further instructions."

"All right lets take this control room," shouted Jaken with authority, "Which is where now?"

"Sir, we've been here before," spoke up a couple stormtroopers, "Permission to lead the way, sir."

"Yes, permission granted," said Jaken, "I will let your men lead the way through out this area."

"Sir, thank you, sir," said the lead trooper as he saluted.

The former Imperial stormtroopers took point as they led the unit down the hallway engaging Delso's droids. Jaken took one look at the droids and started whacking the heads off every droid in his path. The WRO soldiers forgot about being hot when they saw Jaken beheading the droids and focused on supporting the commander and making sure the mission succeeded. Jaken and his personal guard quickly made quick work the droids in the control room and captured it in two minutes and thirteen seconds.

"Nice job Droid Reaper," complimented Neyla over the COM, "All right, now the bridge should be up, cross the bridge and capture the command post. There might be a sniper or two, so watch out and keep your eyes open."

"Forward my fellow reapers!" exclaimed Jaken, "We must cross the fire and capture the command post on the other side."

"Yes sir!" acknowledged the soldiers.

As they crossed the bridge of lava, sure enough there was a sniper set on a perch waiting to snipe them, a Space Marine saw the sniper and switched to his rocket launcher and blew sniper to pieces.

"Nicely done mortal soldier," complemented Jaken, "now to take this command post and move ahead to destroy the metal soldiers."

"Yes sir!"

As they moved to take the command post on the other side of the bridge, Delso's droids came to defend the command post and drive the Shadow Marines back into space. Jaken flinched and almost thought about running away, instead he chose to stay and fight. He wanted to prove Inu Yasha wrong, that he wasn't a total coward and Neyla had given him the chance. Jaken and his squad took up positions in front of the command post and aimed their weapons at the door ready to gun down any droids who tried to stop them. Boy, did they come hard. Had the Master Chief gone down there it would've been déjà vu, because it would've reminded him of the Flood on a Halo construct in the Threshold system. They came in pairs of threes, fours and fives. When the command post was captured Neyla came on the COM channel and gave Jaken more instructions.

"You're doing great Droid Reaper, keep it up" said Neyla, "There's an observation point up further, capture it, head into the facility and make sure they don't have any directions to make new infantry metal soldiers. If they do, make sure you destroy the plans."

"Master Jaken, pick up one of guns and we'll teach you shoot them," suggested one of the pilots.

"Uh… okay," said Jaken nervously.

He picked up a fallen blaster pistol and looked at it. This was some weapon; he had seen Neyla use one like the blaster in his hand. The pilot, Lance Corporal Antonio Gonzalez, gave Jaken a quick crash course in shooting guns.

"It's very easy," said Gonzalez, "just point, aim at your target, and squeeze this trigger. We prefer to shoot our opponents in head; they die faster then if you shoot elsewhere."

Jaken received the pistol and used it, but was hard for Jaken to aim for heads of his enemies because of his height. He was about three feet tall. Gonzalez and the rest of the team was patient and helped him until he could shoot right. They pointed out the pistol doesn't need to be reloaded like their weapons but it would overheat if he fired the pistol and didn't let it cool down. As they progressed the droids kept coming, and the Shadow Marines were running low on ammunition and would soon be forced to pick up enemy weapons. The Shadow Marines didn't like the droid's weapons and considered them inferior, but it beat going toe to toe in hand to hand combat with them. A break came in the form of supplies being dropped by Pelican at the landing pad where they started. Jaken's followers suggested that half of the squad move back to retrieve the badly needed ammo and med kits, the squad had seventeen wounded soldiers they left at the Control room. Jaken let them go get the much needed supplies while he and his personal bodyguards held their positions at the fork intersection.

"If we're going to survive this battle we must use the enemy's weapons," Jaken said bravely, "even if they're inferior to your weapons."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the soldiers as they slung their weapons on their shoulders and picked up the enemy weapons.

As they readied to hold their positions, Delso's droids came in squads of ten to fifteen soldiers.

"Hold the line!" shouted Gonzalez, "Drive the enemy into the lava!"

"Charge!" shouted the droid commander, "Wipe out the humanoids!"

"You may fire at will on these wretched metal soldiers!" Jaken ordered with authority.

As the droids charged from two positions the Droid Reapers, as they were now being called, divided into three man fire teams, two man rocket crews, four person regulator squads and two ten man support teams to reinforce a spot in danger of collapsing. The system was suggested by Squad Leader Johan Weber in order to effectively maximize enemy casualties and reduce the potential of having heavy casualties inflicted. The droids' first wave was beaten back and pushed into the lava like Gonzalez suggested. But they didn't occupy the newly acquired territory; instead they fell back to their positions, gathering fallen ammo, near the command post they captured an hour ago. They didn't want to spread themselves out before fresh ammo and supplies came in and the rest of the unit could move. The droids came again with fresh troops and more numbers. This time they pushed the Droid Reapers back into a corridor leading to their command post. Half way to the command post, the Droid Reapers stopped the retreat and began pushing them back outside and back towards the lava. They only had five minute window to catch their breath. Jaken looked at his weary troops and they gave a slight nod to him.

"There's no chance in hell we're gonna surrender to bunch of wretched gear heads!" exclaimed the squad as one.

As soon as they said that a third wave of droids came, this time the droids were going to win. They quickly picked up fallen rounds for their weapons and Bacta for their wounds. The Droid Reapers were anticipating an overwhelming assault when Pelican gunships and fighter air cover arrived to assist the Droid Reapers and the rest of the unit. Sesshomaru landed with reinforcements and dealt with the third wave of Delso's droids which freed Jaken and his Droid Reapers to carry out their orders. The 501st troopers pushed back the droids assaulting from the observation point and captured it. Jaken and the Droid Reapers destroyed the blueprints for the new infantry prototype droids. Neyla again came on the COM.

"I decided to send Sesshomaru to help you out since you guys were struggling," Neyla said in a concerned tone, "But now that's done, find Delso, he must be terminated."

"You're not going destroy the facility, commander?" Foehammer asked Neyla over the COM.

"No," answered Neyla, "The people of Mustafar need this facility to help with their economy. Once Gizor Delso is dead we'll temporarily occupy the facility and destroy the droid factory unless the prime minister wants it intact and they reprogram the droids for service or self defense."

"Understood," said Sesshomaru.

"Roger that," acknowledged Foehammer.

As soon as Jaken and the Droid Reapers came out of the observation room, Genosian soldiers started to swarm them and Gizor Delso was with them.

"Kill them, kill them all!" ordered Jaken.

"Hell yes sir!" acknowledged the soldiers.

The Droid Reapers battled with the Genosians for awhile. Jaken's skill with a gun was improving greatly; he was shooting the heads off of Genosian soldiers left and right. Then Gizor Delso stood in front of Jaken and examined him with a disgusted look.

"You are but a weakling," sneered Delso in Genosian, "you are small and pathetic and can not be of great importance."

Jaken was insulted when Delso made a gesture about Jaken's height. Jaken became furious and was red in face, not just from the lava, and went into the same kind of rage he went through when he went on the wild droid killing spree that earned him the nickname, "Droid Reaper." Jaken fired his pistol at Delso and missed because Delso dodged his shots. Then Jaken switched to his staff and shot out fire at Gizor laughing and thinking that Gizor was incinerated. Delso stood in front of Jaken and kicked him aside.

"Like I said," Delso sneered at Jaken in Genosian, "you're a short pathetic weakling."

After Delso kicked Jaken in the gut, he turned to the pathway and Sesshomaru blocked him.

"Another weakling like the short pathetic one," Delso said out loud in Genosian, "I will defeat you faster than the short one."

"So you are the one known as Gizor Delso," said Sesshomaru, "I expected someone more like a mortal or a metal soldier like the other ones. You don't look like much of a threat but you are to be put to death."

Sesshomaru pulled his demon sword Tokijin and challenged Delso, which he accepted. Delso was only hard to kill because he darted around to dodge Sesshomaru's demonic attacks with Tokijin. Jaken recovered to witness Sesshomaru's battle with Gizor Delso. Finally after going the wrong way, Sesshomaru sliced one of Delso's wings and Jaken finished him off by swinging his staff and beheading him. With Gizor Delso dead, the Genosians surrendered and were kept under guard until Neyla arrived. When she landed at the facility, she examined the carnage of the battle and nodded in approval. Kagome and Sango accompanied her and they were amazed that none of the Shadow Marines lost their lives.

Later, Neyla and the prime minister of Mustafar and talked about the future of the droid factory. The prime minister agreed to make sure that the droids manufactured would be programmed for service or for defending the planet. As for the Genosian prisoners, the prime minister handed them over to the Shadow Marines and told Neyla she could whatever she wanted with them. So, she had them executed by the Droid Reapers since they fought bravely. Jaken had Gizor Delso's head and body thrown in the lava and dead prisoners as well.

Corporal Julia Rodriguez

"After Delso's defeat, we left Mustafar to continue our battle against Deepground. The prime minister congratulated the Shadow Marines for their services, and for not destroying the facility like the Empire did 27 years ago. Jaken and the Droid Reapers gained respect among the Shadow Marines and were feared by droids across the galaxy. I guess they like keeping their heads. The commander did get a clue on a possible sighting of Deepground forces, a world designated P6F384, a world well known to the Kaiou family as Kashyyk."


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 326: Raccoon City Rescue and the fall of the Umbrella Corporation

Mission 326: Raccoon City Rescue and the fall of the Umbrella Corporation

September 28, 1999

P5K758 Orbit

Field Commander Cody

501st Tsunami's Fury

"I remember Raccoon City like it was yesterday. We assisted some squad in shutting down an underground complex called the Hive; it was a disaster because one of them let out undead employees of the Umbrella Corporation and we had to fight back and try to push them back. Thanks to Commander Relena Kaiou's paranoia almost all of us got alive, two Grunts were diced to pieces by a laser security system and one of the guards to the Hive entrance was eaten alive by a Licker. This mission was different however; there was an outbreak of the T-Virus and was spreading to the exits of Raccoon City. So Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou decided to launch a rescue operation to rescue survivors. We expected to be sent down there but the commander wanted to keep casualties to a minimum and sent her friends in four teams of three. Commander Kaiou also sent droids and Vahki special forces to assist the four teams, try to thin out the ranks of the undead making things easier to search for survivors and search for survivors themselves. The teams were well prepared with information the commander gave them and the necessary equipment to protect them from the undead."

"Alright we're going down to rescue survivors in Raccoon City," Neyla said to her companions, "There's going to be undead humans trying to satisfy their need to feed, because that's what they think about now."

"This is gonna easy!" exclaimed Inu Yasha.

"Not really Inu Yasha," said Neyla, "The people responsible for this outbreak are going to try cover it up with their controlled creations, advanced weaponry and destroy the city when they choose."

"So we have to be fast and avoid encounters with the undead, am I interpreting this correctly?" asked Sango.

"Yes that's correct," answered Neyla, "But first I want you guys to head to the armory level change into body armor so you won't get bitten or scratched, that's how the undead spread their disease."

"I have no intention of wearing any armor you have," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Neither will I," said Inu Yasha.

Sango, Kohaku, Kagome, Mirokyu and Kagura went down to the armory level and changed into the body armor Neyla was talking about. Neyla was concerned for their safety and didn't want them to become part of the undead down there. When they came back up Neyla revealed her raid battle plan.

"This rescue operation is known as Operation Raccoon Raid," began Neyla, "First, you'll be transported to the city by the 23rd Naval Air Squadron at these insertion points. Second, you'll need to link up with any survivors. When you do, contact the ship so we can mark your position and guide you to an area for the survivors to evac the city. Doctor Halsey gets paranoid when we drop into a world with possible epidemics. Finally, we need to get a one Doctor Charles Ashford and his daughter out of hands of the Umbrella Corporation."

"Why do we have to get them away from these Umbrella mortals?" asked Jaken.

"According to the information Cortana gathered on the last mission here," explained Neyla, "Doctor Charles Ashford created the T-Virus plague for medical proposes and his daughter Angela Ashford is infected with the T-Virus, but it's kept in check with a counter measure to make sure it helps her to walk."

"So these foolish Umbrella humans turned someone's work into a plague," summarized Sesshomaru.

"Actually they were creating it to be a weapon for military purposes," interjected Cortana.

"Isn't that what I said?" shot back Sesshomaru

Kagome dropped her head and Sango noticed it. Sango asked Kagome what the problem was.

"I just can't believe that us humans would try to play God and destroy innocent lives in the process," answered Kagome.

"Yes, some humans do, but not everyone," said Neyla, "But we're not one of those bastards who tries to play God and control the world, we need to remember that. We fight for what is right not evil."

Kagome felt better and cheered up a little bit.

"All right you guys I'm splitting you up into three person teams," said Neyla, "The first person I call out is the team leader for your team."

Team One consisted of the Master Chief, Inu Yasha and Kohaku. The second team was Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo. Inu Yasha protested Neyla putting Kagome with Sesshomaru but Neyla didn't change her mind. The third team was Koga, Jaken and Mirokyu. Finally the fourth team consisted of Sergeant Johnson, Kagura and Corporal Julia Rodriguez. Rin tried to come along but Neyla told Sesshomaru that Rin should stay on the ship for her own safety. Neyla needed Sango to extract Dr. Charles Ashford and his daughter who should've been at a command post set up by Umbrella Corporation. There was a problem, Umbrella didn't like the Shadow Marines because they interfered with the suicide mission and minor skirmishes in which they helped their enemies.

"You know that Umbrella isn't going to happy when they see us," Cortana reminded Neyla.

"We'll just tell them we wanted to bury the past and help search for survivors as a token of good faith," replied Neyla.

Cortana's body want from hot pink to cool aquamarine blue, she was amazed that Neyla could come up with a cover for their mission. She was almost as good as her mother at lying to an enemy to establish a cover.

Kagome stepped out of the Pelican and readied her bow to make sure there wasn't any undead creatures nearby. Fortunately there weren't any, so Sesshomaru and Shippo stepped out and Warrant Officer Polaski flew back to the _Ascendant Justice_.

"All right Team Two there's droid unit waiting to link up with you at a temple like building three blocks from your position," Neyla said over the COM, "Go meet up with them."

They followed Sesshomaru who walked in that direction. Kagome and Shippo tried to run a quick check on their supplies before they moved on ahead, but Sesshomaru wasn't concerned about it and walked away. So Kagome and Shippo decided to wait until they linked up with the droid unit at the temple-like building.

Back on the _Ascendant Justice_, Sango waited patiently for her turn to take to the field and help the team succeed, but Cortana was working on getting Sango into their database so she wouldn't be captured. This necessary because the Umbrella Corporation had knowledge of the officers in the Shadow Marines and they could pick Sango off as an imposture. Cortana turned to Sango and told her that she was ready when Neyla needed her.

"All right Sango your cover has been set up," Cortana said to Sango.

"Why do I need a cover?" asked Sango.

"It's so that Umbrella doesn't think you're an imposture," answered Cortana, "Now then, you've been given the rank of Captain. I kept your name but gave you a last name, so you are known as Captain Sango Hitachi."

Neyla came in and talked to Sango; she had received new intel from a satellite she had Shelke hijack.

"Hey Sango I need to talk to you, there's a problem," Neyla said.

"What kind of problem?" asked Sango.

"One of the vital people we need to get out Umbrella's hands is still in the city," answered Neyla, "Dr. Ashford's daughter Angela. Last known confirmed location was the Raccoon City Junior High School at the edge of the city."

"Is one of the teams nearby?" asked Sango.

"Locating teams… Done!" said Cortana as she did a search, "Team Two is the closest team. But I doubt that Sesshomaru will help look for her, he only wants to fight strong enemies."

"Well, this Angela Ashford is a survivor," replied Sango, "so she would fall into the category."

"Yes," added Neyla, "even though Sesshomaru doesn't like to be ordered around, he'll make sure the mission succeeds."

"So what do we do now?" asked Sango as she was petting Kiara.

"You and Kiara are going to go get Dr. Ashford and bring him back here to the _Ascendant Justice_," answered Neyla, "No wait, take him to _Gettysburg_ and have him examined for strands of the T-Virus. Dr. Halsey would have a fit if he didn't go through a medical check."

"Okay," said Sango, "But what if these Umbrella people want help, should I help them? I don't want the mission to fail."

"I understand," replied Neyla, "Cooperate with the Umbrella punks so they get the idea that we really are allying with them."

Inu Yasha, Master Chief and Kohaku found a movie theater and headed for it. Master Chief's armor picked up contacts coming from the theater. Fortunately, they weren't undead, like the horde they had to fight off before Inu Yasha killed them all with his Wind Scar. Inu Yasha thanked the fact that Neyla put a spell on the Tetsusagia that let him use it on the undead and use the Blacklash Wave to deflect projectiles. A sniper on the roof of the theater spotted them, took one look at the team and let them pass. Kohaku ran in the theater and was met by STARS soldiers pointing their guns at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know there were survivors here," said Kohaku kind of startled.

"Hold it son," asked the commander, "Are you a survivor too?"

Kohaku explained that he and his teammates were working with Shadow Marines and helping them find survivors to rescue. Inu Yasha and Master Chief walked in while Kohaku was explaining the situation to them. When Kohaku mentioned that they would be transported out of Raccoon City to the Shadow Marines' ships in orbit, the STARS said they would cooperate with them. Master Chief radioed in for a transport for the STARS soldiers when Inu Yasha sniffed and smelled some thing foul in the air.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" asked Kohaku.

"Something's coming and it reeks of rotting flesh," answered Inu Yasha.

Master Chief readied his battle rifle and took a fighting stance outside. Kohaku wanted to fight but Master Chief told Kohaku the survival of the STARS soldiers was more important than fighting the creature. Master Chief radioed Neyla and asked for a different extraction point.

"This is SPARTAN - 117 requesting different extraction point," Master Chief said over the FLEETCOM. "Do you copy Commander Kaiou? I repeat we need a different extraction point for the STARS survivors."

"I copy Chief," responded Neyla. "Send the STARS to the Hilton hotel for extraction."

As they left, the commander handed Kohaku a shotgun asked if he knew how shoot one. Kohaku remembered Neyla teaching him to use one, and told the soldiers how to kill the undead.

"Aim for their head or sever the top of their spinal column," instructed Kohaku.

"Thanks for the tip son," said the commander. The group made their way to the Hilton Hotel without any of them turning into the undead.

While Inu Yasha and Master Chief battled with Nemesis by the theater; Kagome, Sesshomaru and Shippo met up with survivors in a cemetery. They had short conversation and Sesshomaru healed Payton, a member of the STARS, for one simple reason.

"The last thing I want is to be slowed down by someone whose about to become part of the undead," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away, "I suggest we make haste and leave this area. The stench of rotting flesh is strong and it means the undead will strike again."

Everyone agreed and followed Sesshomaru out of the cemetery when the undead popped up out of the ground. So they had to fight their way out of the cemetery until a droid unit showed up and attacked the undead horde. Most of the undead turned towards the droids and slowly lurched their way to their attackers, while some still tried to devour the survivors and Team Two. After the battle in the cemetery and receiving an offer to escape the city, the group took a break at an abandoned train graveyard. Kagome got a call from Neyla who was still on the _Ascendant Justice_. Neyla asked about the survivors they linked up with.

"I'm with a TV reporter, a former employee of the Umbrella Corporation and two police officers," reported Kagome.

"You're with a TV reporter?!" Neyla asked kind of surprised.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kagome

Neyla was silent on the COM for a minute and thought about this new turn of events. A TV reporter would be a valuable asset to help shut down Umbrella Corp, with her story and let alone surviving the outbreak so far, the reporter could be useful.

"Alright Kagome," said Neyla, "I'm giving you two new objectives, protect the reporter because we need her story and she needs to stay alive and uninfected as well. Eye witness testimony and video evidence is a key factor now. Second, Dr Ashford's daughter isn't at the command post with him; locate his daughter and bring her to the extraction point with the survivors."

"Where's the extraction point?" asked Kagome.

"It's at City Hall," answered Neyla, "Kaiou, out."

Kagome sighed and got back in the train they were hiding in. Payton asked what she was doing and Kagome explained she and her teammates were looking for survivors and to extract Dr. Charles Ashford and his daughter.

"So you guys are looking for survivors and the creator of the T-Virus," summarized Jill Valentine.

"Yes, that's correct," said Kagome, "But we received new orders to protect Andrea and help find Dr. Ashford's daughter."

Payton studied Kagome, he couldn't figure out why Andrea had to be protected. Jill paused for a minute and figured out why the reporter had to be protected.

"Umbrella would have a hard time trying to discredit the word of a survivor," said Jill, "They'd have to silence Andrea so she couldn't testify against them and destroy the video evidence of the outbreak."

"So that means their cover up of a meltdown is screwed if I'm still alive," suggested Andrea.

They made their way to the school and picked up another survivor, LJ Wayne, along the way. Alice got separated because Nemesis attacked them and she bought them time to escape. After they entered the middle school they split up and combed the place for Angela Ashford. Shippo went with Andrea to the third level. Shippo came up with an idea that could keep Andrea out of harm's way, he had her hide in a bathroom stall until he came with Angela. Shippo made sure the stalls on that level were cleared out before he left her to hide. Shippo pulled out a leaf and he transformed into the reporter. She was amazed that Shippo could transform, then he took her camera and walked toward the classrooms. In one classroom Shippo found an undead girl feeding on a dead body, then his transformation dispelled and he did the only thing he could do, use his fox magic and make an illusion of the reporter getting eaten alive. When the undead children came swarming in, someone grabbed Shippo and pulled him into their hiding place. LJ was on the second floor with Sesshomaru looking around with no luck, when they ran into a STARS soldier named Carlos Olivera and joined forces to help find Angela. Jill heard the screaming as did Andrea, so Jill hurried up to the source of the screaming and found the camera. Then Shippo and Angela came out of hiding, Shippo was a bit shaken up but he was okay.

"Where's Andrea, Shippo?" asked Jill.

"I'm here," answered Andrea coming into the room, "Shippo had me hide in the bathroom for my own safety."

"We must hurry before they come back," suggested Angela.

Jill nodded and picked up the Andrea's camera and gave it back to her. Jill got to know Angela on a formal basis as did Andrea and Shippo. Jill and Angela got separated from Shippo and Andrea by the cafeteria. They saw undead people roaming about and they didn't notice Jill and Angela.

"We have to move quickly before they come," Angela said uneasy.

"Don't worry they move slow," assured Jill.

"Not them," said Angela pointing to undead dogs, "Them."

Jill reached for her pistol and had it knocked out of her hand by the lead dog. Before it could bite Jill someone shot at it getting it away from the former STARS officer and putting it out of it's misery with bullet in it's head and the other undead staff.

"Stay," commanded the STARS soldier.

"You work for the Umbrella Corporation?" asked Jill.

"Used to, before they left us for dead," answered the soldier, "Now I consider myself freelance. Sergeant Nicolai Andreyevich, at your service."

As he saluted, an undead dog ambushed him and knocked him to the ground. He struggled with the creature and sent Jill and Angela away while he tried to stall the dog and it's companions. Kagome soon found Nicolai struggling and shot sacred arrows at the undead dogs in the head. Nicolai got up and walked to Kagome and shot the last dog that darted at Kagome.

"You're a skilled archer, young lady," commented Nicolai.

"Thanks," said Kagome, "Are you okay?

"Da, I am okay," answered Nicolai, "We'd better join up with the cop and the girl."

Kagome agreed and they joined the rest of the group in the main hallway of the school. Alice had rejoined the group after fighting with Nemesis, now with their objectives complete so far, Kagome radioed Neyla and informed her.

"You guys aren't out of the woods yet Kagome," Neyla said in a stern voice, "You still have to get Andrea to the extraction point alive and uninfected. But since you've got Dr. Ashford's daughter I can send Sango to retrieve Dr. Ashford now. One more objective, don't let Angela die, or the mission is screwed."

"Understood," acknowledged Kagome.

Sesshomaru ease dropped on Kagome and Neyla's conversation, they had more bodyguard duty and he didn't like it one bit. But it was part of their original job, if the survivors became a burden he would leave them behind. They had to drive in two automobiles because of the amount of people there were.

"Okay Captain Hitachi we've got five minutes till we reach Umbrella's command center," Foehammer called out to Sango.

"All right Sango let's go over the cover story one more time," Neyla instructed Sango over COM.

"I'm Captain Sango Hitachi of the Shadow Marines," began Sango, "I came to help evacuate Dr. Charles Ashford."

"Shadow Marines?" asked Neyla playing the part of the head official, "What, you came to start another fight? Or perhaps you came to harass us again."

Sango took a deep breath and answered carefully, "I know we have our differences and different points of view, but we heard from our sources within the company that there was an outbreak and we came to help evacuate any survivors as token of good faith."

"Sources, what sources?" asked Neyla still playing the part.

"I'm sorry but that's classified," answered Sango.

"I have not heard of you," said Neyla, "Assistant, run a check of this Captain Sango Hitachi."

"She's on the roster," said Cortana playing her part, "She was just recently promoted to Captain."

"All right then Captain Sango Hitachi," started Neyla, "on behalf of the Umbrella Corporation, I thank you for your assistance and ask for just a couple of favors."

"Sure," replied Sango, "anything to help out the Umbrella Corporation."

"Thirty seconds to dust off," Foehammer called out.

"Nice job Sango," complimented Neyla, "you're ready for these punks."

The Pelican gracefully landed on the pad for helicopters. The head official of the command center came to the pad waiting for whoever it was to come out of the dropship. The back hatch of the Pelican opened and Sango came out with Kirara on her shoulder.

"Can I help you mademoiselle?" the official asked in his French accent.

Sango took a deep breath and gave him the same response she gave Neyla on the dropship. The official looked at Sango with disgust, he didn't like Shadow Marines because they interfered with their cover ups and hit them with their war games. Sango continued to giving him the responses Neyla thought they would want to hear and they were working. The official believed every lie Sango fed him and eventually gained his trust. She got to Dr. Charles Ashford and filled him in on the situation. He refused to leave without Angela, his daughter. Sango assured Dr. Ashford that she was located and being escorted to the extraction point at City Hall. The official came in and asked Sango where she was taking Dr. Ashford and said she was taking him to the dropship so he could wait for his daughter at City Hall. He asked for a favor, to transport him to City Hall for one final experiment and Sango complied. She had to, otherwise Umbrella would figure out they were setting up the company.

Team Two and the survivors hightailed it to City Hall to meet up with Foehammer and be transported to the _Ascendant Justice_. Team One was already waiting near City Hall for Team Two because Neyla had them regroup there. Of all the police officers and STARS soldiers only 200 officers survived, mostly STARS soldiers. The rest of the police fell to the undead before teams Three and Four could reach them. They spent most of the time fighting the undead than looking for survivors. They did however find about 100 civilians around the residential area and evacuated them to the _Gettysburg_ as instructed. Among the civilian survivors were a few star newspaper reporters. This turned out to be a good operation; with more reporters and even a politician, Neyla could get political support and support from the population and turn them against the Umbrella Corporation with the evidence and testimony from the other survivors. With all the pieces in place so far, Neyla began working on a legal case against Umbrella, thanks to help from a district attorney who also survived the outbreak.

'So far things are going our way,' Neyla thought in cool posture, 'We can't celebrate until Andrea, the TV reporter, and the rest of the survivors are up here safely out of Umbrella's hands.'

Neyla had an idea, she needed to capture one of the Umbrella scientists responsible for the outbreak and make him testify against Umbrella. He would have to choose between life imprisonment or the needle for illegal experimentation. Neyla radioed the Master Chief and instructed him to capture the official Sango was flying into City Hall for his final experiment, but to wait until the experiment was complete. She also told him to instruct Sesshomaru to silence or capture the guards after the experiment was complete. Neyla also wanted the experimental creature, Nemesis, captured as well. In order for Nemesis to be captured, Neyla had Shelke get into Umbrella's servers, find Program Nemesis and Program Alice and destroy them. With the programs destroyed, Nemesis would act on it's own as well as Alice. Also with Nemesis captured, they could present him as physical evidence and have intact specimens of the T-Virus. Neyla also had Shelke and Kalmaya retrieve any research on the T-Virus and the other horridness experiments Umbrella conducted in secret. It was a tall order for Shelke and Kalmaya, but they completed their tasks quickly while Fenrir covered them by blocking security programs and Kalmaya retrieved the data.

Alice was busy fighting with Nemesis while Shelke destroyed Program Nemesis and Program Alice. They seemed to be even in terms of strength, speed and agility, like the official said to Alice. Before Nemesis could throw a fatal punch he seemed to stop and recalled Alice from his memories. She looked familiar, he had gone on an undercover mission into the Hive before this. He suddenly remembered, his name, why he was in Raccoon City, and his family. He remembered that his sister died in the Hive from the initial T-Virus outbreak and wanted revenge for her death. He looked at Alice, the survivors and the official who turned him into a monster and stopped fighting. The French official commanded Nemesis and Alice to continue the fight and they refused. He began to issue commands for the destruction of Raccoon City when Nicolai punched him and ripped his Bluetooth headset off his right ear. Team One sprang into action as did Sesshomaru, he quickly moved toward the guards and demanded they surrender. He assured them that he would spare their pathetic lives and Nemesis backed him up and most of them laid down their weapons and surrendered without fighting. Five were stupid enough to try and challenge Sesshomaru and were cut down by his poison claws. The survivors picked up the fallen weapons and boarded the Pelican dropship to get to safety. The official woke up and noticed he was about to thrown off the ship by Alice.

"Wait," said Master Chief holding out his hand, "we need him alive."

Alice looked at the official with anger in her eyes and he could see it clearly. She threw him in a seat and said, "You're lucky, if I was in charge, you'd be joining the people you killed."

Field Commander Cody

"After the mission success on P5K758, we stayed a while to help produce a legal case against the Umbrella Corporation for embezzlement, illegal experimentation and insider trading. The Feds had a strong case against Umbrella and used the momentum and got the courts to find them guilty on all charges. However, when we came by P5K758 later on our return voyage, it was void of life and we didn't even explore what happened. The STARS stayed and became a part of the Shadow Marines as a new unit. We welcomed the new guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Mission 365: Operation: Republic Liberation

Mission 365: Operation Republic Liberation Part 1

Sango

"After the success against the Umbrella Corporation, Neyla wanted to go to a world known as Kashyyk because they were allies of her home world and she thought it was important to make sure Deepground wasn't there. Deepground had attacked us about twenty times before we even reached a backwater world known as Dagabah. It was apparent they were up to something. Corporal Julia Rodriguez said that they were trying to unleash a WEAPON creature called Omega. Some of us were a bit confused but Julia explained what Omega's purpose was and how they were proceeding to make the preparations for releasing the creature. After gathering our bearings, we learned that most of the worlds in this area were controlled by Deepground and the CIS metal soldiers. Neyla asked us for our help and we said we didn't have much of a choice. We would help save the worlds from destruction or die trying."

Neyla paced back and forth on the bridge trying to decide what she was going to do. Kashyyk was in the hands of Deepground, her mother was going to go through the Stargate on the surface and get killed if she didn't do anything. But she had a problem, the nearby system of Naboo and surrounding systems in Outer Rim were in Deepground's hands. Neyla couldn't liberate every system at once but couldn't let Deepground slaughter the population of those systems either. Then an idea popped in her head, she remembered hearing her mother tell her a story about a liberation operation Relena launched during the Galactic Civil War. Relena attacked three systems at once by dividing her fleet into three smaller fleets and attacked Utapau, Naboo and Kashyyk at once. Neyla talked with Cortana and asked her get the battleplan from the archives. Cortana gave Neyla what she asked for and asked why she wanted them and Neyla answered she needed something to model after or get an idea.

Sango and everyone else were down on the recreation level set aside for them, complete with a hologram likeness of the Feudal Era. It wasn't the Feudal Era but at least they could relax as long as they weren't under fire.

"I wonder what Neyla is doing," said Sango really worried, "She's been on the bridge for six hours and hasn't taken a break."

Kohaku walked to the elevator and said, "I'll go get her. She really needs to stop for a while, otherwise she'll forget about us."

Neyla started concocting a strategy when Kohaku showed up.

"Hey Neyla why don't you stop for a while, you've been at it for six hours," said Kohaku as he pulled her away from the counsel.

Neyla started to protest but realized she wasn't spending enough time with her friends and other guests as she should've. When Kohaku and Neyla were on the elevator to the recreation level, Cortana and Sergeant Johnson took over and planned the rest of the campaign. She inputted several codes that made the elevator stop at a certain level, once the commands were set she returned to the battleplan. The campaign was the same plan as Relena's battleplan, only this time it relied on the 425th Rouge Raptors for air support and to neutralize enemy air superiority in orbit and the skies.

Kohaku and Neyla talked in the elevator when it came to an abrupt halt. Neyla sighed, it had to have been Arqiel, the AI on the supercarrier _Trafalgar_ pulling another prank. She was really getting annoyed by that AI. Neyla slumped to the floor and Kohaku sat next to her.

"Thanks for pulling me away from the bridge," said Neyla tilting her head to Kohaku.

"You're welcome," said Kohaku, "Sango was worried about you, so was Kagome."

Neyla took a deep breath; recently she hadn't been going groundside with her friends because she was overseeing the missions. Lately she had been feeling guilty and needed to go on the missions with them instead of staying on the ship. As she thought those things, Kohaku inched closer to her. Neyla noticed that Kohaku was hitting on her a lot during their down time and even before they were driven away from the Feudal Era.

"Let me guess Kohaku you're in love with me, right?" asked Neyla as she smiled.

Kohaku blushed and admitted he was in love with her. Neyla laid her head on Kohaku's shoulder and took a nap while waiting for the elevator to start moving again. It started moving as soon as Kohaku laid his head on Neyla's head and they dozed off, even when the elevator started moving again.

Cortana looked at Neyla through the security camera on the elevator and nodded in approval, she felt that she had done the right thing. Plus she saw Neyla get close to Kohaku and saw a side of Neyla she never saw, a kind and loving person underneath that tough-talking aggressive exterior. Cortana documented this in a folder she marked "Top Secret," and marked the Folder as "X-Ray clearance, AIs Only."

The elevator came to a stop on the recreation level and opened. Sango was worried that Kohaku was still on the bridge with Neyla, so she was going to get them and bring them back. When the elevator door opened she was surprised when she saw Neyla and Kohaku quietly napping in the elevator, Sango smiled and gently nudged them awake.

"Hey you're not in heaven yet," said Sango.

Neyla and Kohaku woke up and were startled by Sango. Before Neyla could explain, Sango said they didn't have to say what happened. As Sango entered the elevator, the door shut and automatically rose to the bridge. Neyla hit the emergency stop button but it didn't respond. When the elevator reached the bridge, the demon slayers exited the elevator.

"Welcome back to the bridge," greeted Cortana, "How was Cloud Nine?"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," snapped Neyla, "what do you want?"

"Oh, the sergeant and I finished the plan for liberating the galaxy," replied Cortana, "You might want to call your friends from the recreation level so they can get in on the action."

Later, they talked about the battleplan, Sesshomaru didn't care how the battle's outcome went as long as he got to face the strong opponents like Neyla promised. Everyone else just wanted Deepground destroyed permanently.

"I have an idea," said Neyla while they listened, "We send two people to scout the world and when they make contact with the leaders, bring in the army and engage Deepground."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Inu Yasha, "You've got one big fleet of flying machines."

"True," said Neyla, "But we follow Cortana's plan and divide the fleet into three smaller fleets and attack three systems simultaneously at once."

"Which systems are we attacking?" asked Sango.

"Utapau, Naboo, and Kashyyk," answered Neyla, " Sango and Kohaku will head for Utapau, while Inu Yasha and Kagome will head for Naboo and finally Sesshomaru and I will head for Kashyyk and liberate the population."

"Why those three systems?" asked Kagome.

"Three Tsviets are in those systems," answered Neyla, "Rosso is on Naboo, Nero is on Utapau and Azul is on Kashyyk. And yes Sesshomaru, I'll let you handle Azul the Cerulean while I coordinate resistance."

"I don't care what you do," replied Sesshomaru, "as long as this Azul the Cerulean is as tough as you say and I face him alone."

Utapau

"Welcome young warriors," the prime minister greeted to Sango and Kohaku, "What brings you to our remote sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately Deepground my lord," answered Sango as she and Kohaku bowed to the prime minister.

The prime minister was glad someone was coming to liberate their sanctuary and kick Deepground out of Utapau. The prime minister whispered to Sango and Kohaku where Deepground was located, their troop strength and who their leader was. This conformation from the prime minister was what they needed. Sango and Kohaku instructed the prime minister to mobilize his warriors and that additional warriors were on the way with weapons and supplies.

"All right Kohaku hit that button to signal the army," said Sango.

Kohaku pulled out the homing beacon pressed the button signaling their position through encryption. Ten minutes later all hell broke loose when Sango and Kohaku dropped into Nero's war counsel uninvited and started attacking the DG Commanders. Nero soon took notice and saw the invading forces coming with air support like the battleplan stated.

"Back away," ordered Nero, "it seems these two have brought uninvited guests with them. Go and kill them while I dance these two intruders."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the commanders as they saluted and left.

"Are the one called Nero the Sable?" asked Sango.

"So I'm well liked with the population," replied Nero, "What are your names? I want to know so I can remember them while you die in oblivion within me."

"Prepare to die Nero the Sable!" exclaimed Sango as she and Kohaku took a fighting stance.

Nero gave a huff of annoyance at Sango and Kohaku, they wouldn't tell him their names.

Naboo, Theed

"All right Kagome hit that human on the far balcony so we can began our attack," Inu Yasha said to Kagome silently.

Kagome nodded and shot the DG Sniper in the throat to keep him screaming in pain. When the sniper fell to the ground, Inu Yasha drew his Tetsusaiga and moved into position with the Helljumpers under their command. They had snuck into the hangar and needed to silence the droids, Deepground snipers and Heavy Armored A soldiers so they could land reinforcements. Their first priority after the hangar was under Helljumper hands was to capture the palace, find the ruler and put them back on throne. Kagome found perfect positions and eliminated the snipers from their hiding places on the starfighters and the Heavy Armored A soldiers were dealt with last. Kagome didn't want the snipers to be alerted to their presence if the artillery was neutralized first. Kagome had to move around quietly to take out the snipers. Once the last Heavy Armored A soldier was eliminated by Kagome's lucky shooting, Inu Yasha and the Helljumpers burst into the hangar pouring automatic fire and a few Wind Scar attacks to mop up the surviving droids. Kagome found cover and hid while thousands of rounds were being poured into the hangar. With the hangar secure, Kagome took the lead and with Lieutenant McKay, who had been here when Naboo was liberated from the Empire, they fought their way slowly capturing every room and securing every level and passageway in the palace. On the way to the throne room, they found the Queen of Naboo about to be executed by a DG Sergeant when Inu Yasha cut down the sergeant before he pulled the trigger.

"Thank you young man," said the queen, "He was going to kill me to ensure that resistance wouldn't form against them."

"Hmph, whatever," snorted Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha don't be rude," said Kagome before turning to the queen, "I'm very sorry for his rudeness. He isn't always like that, deep down he's big softy."

"C'mon Kagome," said Inu Yasha in the next corridor, "If we're put her back on the throne we need to be quick before that wretched Tsviet shows up."

Kagome sighed and helped the queen on her feet and led her down the corridor. For some strange reason it was too quiet, Inu Yasha thought there might be sniper at the end of the hallway. McKay threw a can of Talc powder in the hallway and motioned for the Helljumpers to move back and then took Kagome's spot protecting the queen while Kagome took a position at the end of the hallway. She readied her bow and sacred arrow, when the can was struck by a bullet and missed Kagome by an inch. Kagome took aim through the hole before can struck the ground. When Kagome found the sniper she shot her arrow into his head and he died. Kagome nodded and they continued down the hallway.

Kashyyk

There weren't any Deepground soldiers there except Azul the Cerulean commanding the droid army Gizor Delso left for them before he died on Mustafar. Sesshomaru snorted when he saw nothing but a droid army standing between him Azul. He waited impatiently as the droid army charged at the recently liberated oil refinery and capital. Covenant soldiers stood behind him and Judah stood next to him.

"So do you think we can win?" Judah asked Sesshomaru.

"I care nothing for the outcome of this battle," answered Sesshomaru, "Only that I face this Azul the Cerulean as the mortal promised."

Judah sighed and replied, "Well the Hammer of Truth will assist you in any way possible."

"If you want to assist me then destroy every metal soldier in my way and keep your soldiers out of my way as well" said Sesshomaru, "I want to save my strength for fighting their leader."

Judah gave a slight nod and turned back to his Covenant troops. Sesshomaru looked at Judah's troops and realized something, he had never seen them in combat because Neyla kept them on the carriers for reserve and to repel attackers while they were attacking a target.

"You, creature," Sesshomaru said to Judah, "What is your name?"

"My name is Judah," answered Judah, "It comes from an ancient human tongue

meaning 'praise.'"

Sesshomaru looked at Judah and stared at him and Judah was puzzled, did Sesshomaru not like his name or was it the fact that he wasn't a human and he had been given a human name. Sesshomaru turned away and looked towards the oncoming droid army.

"I look forward to seeing your kind in battle," said Sesshomaru, "perhaps you and your kind fight better than the mortals I've fought alongside."

"The Hammer of Truth will not disappoint you ," assured Judah.

As the droids neared them, the Hammer of Truth charged with Judah and the Elites leading the charge. Sesshomaru was surprised that Judah and the Elites went first into battle, this was unusual to him.

"Mortal," Sesshomaru called to Neyla, "why do Judah and his commanding subordinates charge into battle before the lesser creatures?"

"Honor," answered Neyla, "In the Covenant customs of battle the commander must go headfirst into battle, even if their first to die. For a Covenant Elite, to be the first to die in battle is an honor."

Sesshomaru began taking a liking to the Elites, being willing to die in battle for honor was something he admired. The combined human and Wookie force began their attack on a nearby energy collector, a generator and a capital ship ten klicks north of the Wookie capital.

Back on Utapau, the liberation was going smoothly for Sango and Kohaku, but fighting Nero the Sable was another story. After defeating Nero himself, he transformed into his mechanical spider form and the demon slayers couldn't figure out to break his barrier, until Sergeant Johnson arrived and suggested destroying the orbs floating around when they were charging up a beam attack and it worked. When the orbs were destroyed, Sergeant Johnson's squad who arrived on time, poured thousands of rounds into Nero's body before he fell. When he fell, he held onto his side and said to the demon slayers before disappearing in the darkness, "You may have won this planet out of our hands but we will lift the life of every world we find."

On Naboo, Inu Yasha and Kagome were still fighting their way to the throne room when the queen found a fallen machine gun and ammo for it. She fired at the Deepground soldiers and they fell to her uncanny sharp shooting.

"Wow you're a crack shot," complimented McKay.

"Thank you Lieutenant," replied the queen, "I took lessons from the Captain of the Palace Guard last year and he's had me practice every day since."

"Well you know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect,'" remarked Kagome.

"Let's just shut up and get to the throne room," scorned Inu Yasha.

"Sit boy!" commanded Kagome.

Inu Yasha's necklace glowed and dropped him before a rocket blew his head off. Inu Yasha got up and ignored Kagome for the moment, he wasn't going to let her distract him from his mission of destroying Deepground and this Rosso the Crimson. As they made it to the throne room, Kagome saw Rosso was sitting on the throne waiting for them.

"Well, well darlings," started Rosso in her Transylvanian accent as she stood up, "you brought the queen to me. It saves me the trouble of finding her myself."

"Shut up you old hag!" exclaimed Inu Yasha as he readied Tetsusaiga, "Prepare to die!"

"My, my so hostile darling," said Rosso, "maybe you should be the first to die. I'll make sure it's slow and painful."

"And I told you you're going to die, you old hag!" exclaimed Inu Yasha as he slammed his sword to the floor, "Wind Scar!"

Rosso dodged his Wind Scar and huffed, "Well I'll certainly enjoy killing you, darling."

"Kagome take the queen and destroy the rest of Deepground in the palace," instructed Inu Yasha.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kagome.

"What else, send this old hag to hell," answered Inu Yasha.

Kagome nodded and took the squad and slaughtered the Deepground soldiers in the palace.

"Well that's the last of them," said McKay as she stripped ammo from fallen soldiers, "except for Rosso the Crimson in the throne room."

"Is that you have darling?" taunted Rosso, "It doesn't seem like much."

"Shut up and die!" exclaimed Inu Yasha.

Rosso kept producing energy orbs and threw it at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha cancelled it out with his Wind Scar. Rosso continued throwing energy orbs hoping to wear down Inu Yasha, and then he caught on to her strategy and cobbled his own strategy.

'I could use the Backlash Wave and send it back at her,' thought Inu Yasha, 'Neyla said the Backlash Wave could send any projectile back at anyone.'

Rosso sent one more energy orb at Inu Yasha and it was really big. Inu Yasha readied Tetsusaiga and as the big orb came towards him he used his attack.

"Backlash Wave!" shouted Inu Yasha as he struck his sword on the ground.

Energy from several Wind Scar attacks combined as one and sent the orb Rosso created, cancelled it out and sent the energy back at her. The Backlash Wave struck Rosso and nearly killed her. When the dust settled Rosso was missing and Inu Yasha searched frantically for Rosso didn't find her. Kagome and the squad returned to the throne room where Inu Yasha was standing there with his sword back in its sheath.

"Where's Rosso?" asked Kagome.

"She got away," answered Inu Yasha.

"Don't worry you'll get another shot at her," replied Kagome, "we just have wait until we go to the next system."

"I was going to finish her off for good too," snorted Inu Yasha.

Things were going as planned on Kashyyk, the droids were being pushed back to their ships and they were retreating. Air support prevented one ship from escaping and destroyed it. The Hammer of Truth were destroying their foes left and right. Sesshomaru didn't even left a finger and attack the droids, he simply left them to the Covenant soldiers to fight. The Hammer of Truth also made sure they stayed out of Sesshomaru's way. Azul came looking for the leader of this attack group expecting Neyla, but got Sesshomaru instead.

"Are you the one called Azul the Cerulean?" asked Sesshomaru.

"And if I am?" sneered Azul.

"I have come to fight and kill you," said Sesshomaru pulling out his sword Tokijin and pointing it at Azul.

Azul gave a smirk of approval, he was finally getting a decent opponent to fight. Azul clutched his Double Gatling gun tight.

"Ready to die?" asked Azul.

"I should ask you the same thing," answered Sesshomaru.

Azul opened fire on Sesshomaru and he evaded the gunfire getting behind Azul and slashing him in the back. Azul lost his balance and quickly got it back. Then Azul raised his cannon and slammed it on the floor causing Sesshomaru to fly backwards and hit a wall.

"So you can cause an earthquake, that doesn't show your strength," taunted Sesshomaru.

Azul ripped a particle cannon off its joint and threw it at Sesshomaru showing his strength. Again Sesshomaru evaded Azul's strength and sent demonic energy at Azul, again knocking him off balance. This exchange went for about twenty minutes with Sesshomaru the victor.

"You weren't as strong as the mortal said you were," said Sesshomaru walking away.

"And you shouldn't assume that I'm weak as you say I am," replied Azul getting to his feet.

As Azul stood up, he transformed into a giant bull-like creature and rammed him off the platform with his horns. Sesshomaru landed in the water while Azul landed on the beach next to him. Sesshomaru picked himself up out the water and looked at Azul.

'So, he has another form,' thought Sesshomaru as he looked at Azul.

While Sesshomaru fought with Azul, Neyla was gaining ground and droids were fleeing. They couldn't stand up to the might of the Shadow Marines and Wookies who were determined to take back their home. When Azul saw the droids retreating, he turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Luck is on your side. We will meet again."

Neyla met up with Sesshomaru and they went back to their LZ.

"How'd it go Sesshomaru?" asked Neyla.

He didn't answer but gave her a dirty look and that was all Neyla needed and could tell Azul turned tail and ran. Nevertheless Azul and droids were driven out of Kashyyk and the Wookies were saved.

Sango

"After successfully freeing the people of Utapau, Naboo and Kashyyk we met on Naboo to plan our next move. Neyla would have us rotate when launching a campaign against Deepground and the CIS. We had gotten word that Mustafar had been overrun again and needed to be liberated from Deepground's control. Neyla's choice to free Mustafar was obvious, Sesshomaru's assistant Jaken. He and his 'Droid Reapers' would go and attack the mining facility. With their fame, there was sure to be metal soldiers being beheaded. Other worlds were being overrun and we had to free them, so we divided up into three groups of four with Dagabah as our fortress."


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 365 Part 2

Mission 365 Part 2

Jaken

"After my lord's successful mission on Kashyyk, he returned disappointed because that infernal Azul the Cerulean got away when his metal soldiers ran away as well. But I was to go on a campaign against the Mustafar system, it seemed that Deepground had overrun the world and the people there and they needed to be freed from there control. I was very lucky to hear that no Tsviet was there, it made this attack a little easier. But there were other campaigns being waged, like Kamino, Genosis and Polis Massa. It was clear that the mortal, Neyla Kaiou, wanted Deepground to know that we weren't going to be messed around and that they needed to take us seriously. This campaign would end the terror of the Tsviets forever"

Mustafar

"All right Master Jaken let's show those droids what it means to fear the Droid Reapers," suggested Lance Corporal Gonzalez.

"Yes let us instill fear on the metal soldiers," agreed Jaken.

The Droid Reapers exited their dropship on the landing pad and began their assault on the facility. Sure enough there were droids guarding it. These droids had heard of the Droid Reapers and thought overwhelming force would subdue them. Well they were wrong, because the Droid Reaper beheaded the droids like the last time and when the droids saw their comrades were being beheaded, they ran away.

Kamino

Kagura was chosen for this assignment, Nero the Sable had shown up in a different system, this time at the cloning facility on Kamino. Neyla had Kagome go with her and an engineering force commanded by Commander Gail Purdy. Their objective was to seize the cloning facility, hunt down Nero the Sable, kill him and contact the Kaminoians and inform them of the facility's recapture. Kagura had hoped Sesshomaru or the monk Mirokyu had joined her instead of Kagome, but orders were orders and she usually didn't question them. When the invasion force landed they made sure and waited while the Rouge Raptors bombarded the outside of the facility, destroying any turrets that Deepground could use against them and soften up the defenders for the engineers. This wasn't a large scale invasion, just a small expeditionary force with three simple objectives.

"All let's get some things straight," began Kagura, "You guys will stay out of my way or fall to my Dancing Blades. Next, you'll complete your objective while I look for this Nero the Sable."

"Kagura you shouldn't go alone," interrupted Kagome, "From what I heard from Sango and Kohaku, they had trouble with Nero when fighting his second form and they couldn't bring down his barrier."

"And from what I heard Sergeant Johnson had to give them a hint before they took down his barrier," snapped Kagura.

Deepground started to pound their position and caught them off guard. Kagura wanted to blame Kagome for this but it wasn't the time. Kagura took a feather from her hair but Kagome stopped her from flying to facility. Kagura asked why she should advance on the ground like unit. Kagome pointed to the Heavy Armored A Soldiers and DG Snipers waiting to kill anyone who tried to approach the facility. Kagura gave a huff of annoyance; she was getting tired of the snipers and artillery soldiers. Kagome readied a small squad and started to make an approach to on the facility. She randomly chose two snipers, three engineers, one vanguard and five infantry support soldiers. They were on approach to the facility when they were spotted; luckily they had silently made it to a makeshift bunker. The squad began engaging a few surviving snipers and a Heavy Armored A soldier. While they were distracted, Kagura sighed and waved the rest of the unit to follow her. Deepground soldiers began pouring out of the facility and were being slaughtered as they came out of their protective base by the Rouge Raptors. Kagura saw they adapted and changed their approach. To counter the change, Kagura quickly had to silence the makeshift anti-aircraft batteries. She floated up to the batteries and silenced them herself. The rest of the unit pressed on into the cloning facility and she followed them slowly.

Polis Massa

This attack was a harder battle then anticipated. For this attack, Koga was chosen to lead the strike on the medical facility in the asteroid belt. Neyla had instructed Koga to be very careful and not to punch out the windows and potentially kill everyone. During downtime, Koga had trained in using firearms just in case a situation like this developed. Koga was thankful for the training because it helped a lot where it counted. Kohaku came on this venture to Polis Massa, Koga really wanted Kagome to come with him, but Kagome was told to go with Kagura on Kamino. But while Kohaku led the attack, he dealt with Rosso the Crimson swiftly. Once he dealt with Rosso, he threw her body into space and watched it flash freeze and float away.

"Eek, now I'm glad I didn't cause a lot of damage," commented Koga as he watched Rosso's flash frozen body float away. Kohaku lead the charge and began driving them into space, and I mean without a ship. Instantly the Deepground soldiers froze and died as they were being pushed past the force field. Kohaku was startled when he saw the bodies freezing quickly. When the last Deepground soldier was frozen in space Kohaku and Koga signaled the people inhabiting the facility to return. The bodies of the Deepground soldiers were recovered and disposed of, except for Rosso's body. It was destroyed with a Spirit Oblivion attack by Neyla, who arrived with Sango, this insured that Hojo couldn't undo her death and bring her back to life.

On Kamino, Kagura and Kagome were making progress outside of the facility. But inside was whole different story, Deepground did everything they could to stop the invaders. Kagura or Kagome couldn't call in an air strike inside the facility, so Kagura used her bag of tricks and brought the dead Deepground soldiers to life and sent them against their former comrades. Commander Purdy was surprised when she saw the dead soldiers fighting. She was going to ask Kagura how she did it, but was told not to ask and just keep fighting to secure the cloning facility. The attack was going as planned when Kaminoians hiding in the facility joined the battle to liberate their prized facility from Deepground. Kagome and Kagura both gave a huff of annoyance when the Kaminoians decided to join the fight. Kagura commented to Kagome that they picked the wrong time to join the fight and Kagome agreed. While Deepground was on the run from the Shadow Marines and Kaminoians, Nero the Sable sought out the commander of the invading force, ignoring the soldiers. He found Kagura and Kagome and sought to send them to oblivion inside him where they would perish.

"I see the young Kaiou girl sent someone else to dance with me," Nero said in his always calm voice.

"What the hell makes you think we want to dance with you?" demanded Kagura as readied her fan.

"We came to get rid of you once and for all," Kagome said as she readied her bow and arrow.

Nero said nothing but started shooting at them to keep them from attacking him. Kagome rose from her cover and shot Nero in the right lung, just missing his heart. Nero turned to shoot Kagome when Kagura rose from her cover and used her Dancing blades attack striking him in the side and knocked him down. Kagura and Kagome silently acknowledged their plan to draw his attention by attacking him when he faced the other person. When Nero was defeated he transformed into mechanical spider form, when he did the five support infantry soldiers that helped Kagome, moved into the area and offered their support to help bring him down, Kagura looked away but Kagome accepted their help.

"All we have to do is bring down the floating orbs and that punk's barrier will go down," said Private Domingo Gonzalez, "Si senoritas, I was in the Sarge's squad during the Utapau campaign."

Kagome smiled and nodded to Kagura, Kagura smirked and returned the nod. As soon as the floating orbs appeared, Kagome ordered the soldiers to keep an eye on the orbs and shoot at the one that stops moving and charges up a beam attack. It was easier said than done, all the soldiers had to do was look at the orbs and the one that stopped moving, gun it down in a hail of bullets.

"Viva La Resistance!" shouted a French soldier as he fired a coup de grace on Nero the Sable.

As the soldier fired he saw the barrier was down and Nero was vulnerable even when three orbs were still floating. Kagome eyed the orbs, she suggested to Kagura that she attack while Kagome and three other soldiers brought down the orbs when they charged up. Kagura seemed pleased with the plan and agreed. Private Gonzalez and the French soldier, Private Jean Lafayette, kept attacking Nero the Sable while Kagome and the other three soldiers brought down the orbs. Nero fell before Kagura and Privates Gonzalez and Lafayette could finish him off. Again Nero transformed, but this was because his dark powers were failing and they about to destroy him from the inside out. Before Nero could attack, the infantry soldiers opened fire and gunned down Nero, without hesitation, before he could attack them. Nero fell on his knees in pain and looked at Kagura and Kagome. Just as the fight was ending in the cloning facility, Neyla and Sango arrived with reinforcements from Polis Massa and found Kagome and Kagura ready to kill Nero. Neyla waved them away destroyed him with Spirit Oblivion like she did with Rosso the Crimson.

"Two down, two to go," said Neyla as she switched to a battle rifle and joined the fight.

"What do you mean two to go?" asked Kagura, "Don't you mean three to go, that little girl you have with you?"

"My mother got Shelke to turn on Deepground during the First Omega War," replied Neyla.

"Oh I see," said Kagura.

On Mustafar Jaken and the Droid Reapers swiftly eliminated most of the droids on the planet. The remaining droids ran away in fear of the Droid Reapers. The prime minister once again thanked the Droid Reapers for bravery and liberating their facility.

Jaken

"Once the systems were freed, we swiftly moved to capture the other systems and completely destroyed Deepground. But the metal soldiers of the CIS got away from our wrath. We returned to the Feudal Era and found it the way we left it. All of us parted company, except for Inu Yasha and his companions. My lord Sesshomaru, Ren and I left to search for that wretched demon Naraku so my lord could destroy him and begin building his empire like he wants."


	5. Chapter 5

Mission 389: The Renegade's Attack on the Hierarchy

Mission 389: The Renegade's Attack on the Hierarchy

SPARTAN 104- Fred

"While the commander was battling the demon Naraku, we got word on a possible attack on the Covenant Hierarchy. It was unusual for us since we Spartans were assigned to infiltrate Covenant territory and capture one of the prophets to get a cease-fire between the Covenant and UNSC. I still remember the last time we faced the hierarchy, the Prophets sentenced us to die in a coliseum. When the commander revealed an artifact that the Prophet of Truth supposedly gave her and her true identity, they stopped the execution and spared our lives. I guess seeing Commander Relena dying in battle wasn't on their agenda. We didn't inform Commander Neyla Kaiou, Relena's daughter, before we joined up with the Imperial Protectors and protected the Prophets. When the attack came, we were stunned to see Colonel James Ackerson led the attack. He intended to renew hostilities between the Covenant and UNSC. Still we had to repel the colonel's attack and take the fight to him under the orders of the Prophet of Truth. Even to this day, I still found it ironic that we Spartans were taking orders from him."

"When can we expect the attack?" the Prophet of Truth asked John.

"In less then fifty hours, sir," answered John.

"It's 'my lord' to you, you filthy primate!" snarled an Imperial Elite Protector.

Before the Elite could continue, the Prophet of Truth held up a claw and said the humans didn't have to refer to him, Regret or Mercy as "my lord." The Elite apologized to the John and he said not to worry.

"If any other soldier speaks to the Prophets, I'll make sure that they at lest bow in respect," John said to the Prophet of Truth making sure he bowed as well.

Truth gave a slight nod of approval and sent John to finish overseeing that the last of the defensive parameters were established with help from Judah. John and Judah reviewed the parameter and made changes to it. Shade turrets were placed in hangar bays and heavy plasma turrets were set near the hangar bay doors to guard the entrance. Judah suggested that there should be security teams in the hangars to escort personnel and cargo from the bay, he remarked that they shouldn't take chances by allowing the passengers and cargo be moved or moving about without proper security measures. John suggested that non-essential personnel be relocated into the city and gear up for the battle and initiate the Cole Protocol for any information that the hierarchy deemed valuable as well as their weapons and shield research. They couldn't risk losing valuable information and research to the Renegades. Judah made one more improvement to defensive strategy, he had all secret research labs, levels and personnel locked down and armed in case the enemy breached the heavy security. John nodded and remarked to Judah that he thought they did a great job on gearing up for battle; the personnel were right where they should be for the time being, turrets were in the right places and security teams and the Imperial Protectors were also armed and ready to protect the Prophets. John and Judah approached Truth and bowed before they addressed him.

"My lord, you will be pleased that all preparations for the oncoming attack are made," said the Elite arbiter as he knelt before the Prophet of Truth.

"All personnel have been moved and armed for battle in the city, hangars and restricted levels," John said as he knelt before Truth, "We've also had any important information and research destroyed as per the Cole Protocol. I assure you that we didn't destroy any religious texts or history holograms."

"Good, very good," replied Truth softly, "As long as the wisdom of the gods has not been erased, we shall continue to honor them."

The rest of the time before the attack, the Spartans and the Hammer of Truth drilled the defenders and put them through hell because the enemy was going to come to kill a Prophet. When John said this to the squads he was training, the squads became defensive and it was like someone lit a fire under their asses. Judah said the same thing and got the same reaction form the squads he was training. They weren't going to let renegade humans or their traitorous brethren lay a finger on Truth, Regret or Mercy. The inexperienced personnel became proficient soldiers, they had to otherwise all the hard work and diplomacy that the Negotiator worked hard for would've been for nothing. For two days the soldiers played war games to stay frosty when the Renegades came. They played games like capture the flag, king of the mountain and conquest 'round the clock. They were given five hours of rest, an hour lunch and whatever time they needed to conduct their religious services and ceremonies. Relena had instructed the human commanding officers to respect the Covenant holidays and religious observations as well as services. During the war games, human and Covenant scientists made a breakthrough, the scientists would be able to make personal shields for any type of soldier and they had even tested it with the Helljumpers. This new improvement was just the edge they needed before Ackerson and the Renegades struck. The Covenant hierarchy was briefed on the break through and had the personal shields made quickly as possible before the attack. The shielding system was like shield system that Spartans and Elites had, but stronger. They combined the shield technology with Relena's research on anti-magic technology and even tested it with help from the hierarchy. Within moments of Truth's order to produce the personal shields, they started crankin'em out like hot cakes. The human and Covenant soldiers were very pleased with the upgrade. Even Major Silva was pleased that his Helljumpers finally had a piece of equipment that could possibly reduce casualty figures. The shield generators were like the Jackal wrist shields, but unlike the Jackal shields, they recharged like the Spartan and Elite shields.

The next day at 0547 a fleet of captured human and Covenant ships entered the system. Drones hailed the fleet to send authorization codes or be vaporized. The fleet responded by blasting the probes to atoms. The Shadow Marine fleet was in orbit when the Ackerson's fleet emerged from Slipspace and warned the ground forces of the incoming attack. The Renegades launched dropships to capture the Shadow Marine's ships. Cortana sent transmissions to the AIs to alert the crew and initiate Cole Protocol procedures before engaging the enemy. The Covenant fleet moved to help the Shadow Marines engage the Renegades. They warmed up their turrets and prepared to fire on the Renegade fleet as did the Renegades. The Covenant fleet fired plasma torpedoes in unison and struck three battleships, five destroyers and two carriers. Cortana noticed they were still using the same brute force calculations with their plasma weapons. She sighed and said, "I'm gonna delete myself for this." After she said that she sent her plasma guidance system to the Covenant ships behind the Shadow Marine fleet.

The Covenant Ship Masters were a bit puzzled by Cortana's plasma guidance system, they always used the brute force calculations to hit their targets. This new system was… different, one of the Ship Masters decided to try this new way of firing plasma. The Engineers readied the plasma like Cortana's method; when the Ship Master ordered them to fire, he saw the plasma shoot out like a lance being hurdled at an opponent. The plasma caused the shields of a captured Covenant cruiser to overload and fail. The other Ship Masters were watching on their viewscreens and were amazed at the ability to cause an enemy ship to lose their shields with just one shot of plasma.

Shadow Marine ships charged up their MAC cannons and warmed up their plasma turrets, they weren't going to let the Covenant do all work and not help. Several ships with MAC cannons shuddered as their cannons fired six-hundred ton rounds of depleted uranium at the command ship where Ackerson was thought to be. As the combined Covenant-Shadow Marine fleet battled with the Renegades was raging, so was the fighting in the hangars of the ships. Boarders and counter-boarders battled to either take a ship or repel the boarders and send'em back into space.

Ackerson was already on the ground when his command ship was under fire. He led his troops, making his way to the chamber of the Prophets. His troops were just as fierce and hostile as the Helljumpers. The defenders were getting overrun quickly with Ackerson's combined assault of gunships and infantry. The prophets were not pleased at all with John and Judah, so they went into battle with their squads and fireteams they established. They split up and assisted units under fire by Renegades and began pushing them back. Ackerson assessed the situation and everything was going to plan, with John and Judah assisting other units and pushing his army back into space, he and his squad could focus on moving toward the Prophets with little opposition or so he thought. When he approached the chamber where the Prophets where he and his squad came under fire from five Shade turrets guarding the path to the Prophets, they weren't going to let them get near Truth, Regret or Mercy without a fight. Some of the Imperial Elite Protectors came out and helped push Ackerson's squad back. While his squad was retreating, he did not, Ackerson wanted to complete his objective of killing a Prophet and renew the Human-Covenant War. The Negotiator ruined everything he planned for, his Special Weapons program, his plans for a coup on the UNSC government and take over it. The Negotiator ruined it by getting the Covenant to agree to a cease-fire, he in fact tried to kill her by shooting her during the Covenant siege of New St. Louis and put a hit on her by hiring a dangerous hit man to kill her during the negotiations. Both times, Covenant soldiers protected her, she was a legend and a member of the royal family they were allied with. They didn't want to look bad if the Negotiator died.

Ackerson's over-enthusiasm nearly cost him his life as his squad came back and pulled him out, even as he tried to wriggle out of their grasp. The Imperial Elite Protectors chased after Ackerson and his men, shooting and shouting religious curses on Ackerson and his men. John and his unit joined the Elite protectors in chasing Ackerson. Unfortunately he escaped with his battered fleet to a different system not marked on any Covenant or UNSC database. The total count was 45,000 causalities, mostly Renegades during the space battle. About four thousand defenders were killed or wounded on the ground, while forty-one thousand Renegades were killed, wounded or captured. The Prophets were pleased with the outcome of the battle, they felt the gods had bestowed their blessings on the defenders and their human allies.

Covenant Flagship Regret's Fury

Colonel James Ackerson sat in his quarters thinking of what went wrong during the attack. The plan was flawless, they were well prepared and properly trained. So what went wrong? Ackerson analyzed footage from the space battle, the attempted boarding of Shadow Marine ships and of course the assault on the Covenant hierarchy. He noticed in the space battle that the Covenant ships at first fired their usual plasma torpedoes at first but then noticed a ship firing plasma a different way. He made note of the change in the way that the Covenant fired plasma. As he observed, the plasma was being directed to the target ship and cut through the shields and decks like a scalpel. He spent all day trying to analyze the battle while his soldiers were busy repairing the ships and treating the wounded. Ackerson sighed, it would take him three weeks to completely analyze the battle, make notes and try to come up with ways to counter the enemy. He would make his life goal to kill the Negotiator and renew the war that had been lost to worthless talking and empty promises. Ackerson would also make the UNSC High-Com senior staff pay for court-martialing him.

SPARTAN 104- Fred

"After a successful defending the Covenant Prophets, we said our good byes to Judah and Master Chief who decided to stay back in case Colonel Ackerson came for round two. We returned to the Milky Way Galaxy and Earth ready to assist Commander Kaiou when she needed us."


	6. Chapter 6

Mission 405: Clash in the Feudal Era: Helljumper's Village Rescue

Mission 405: Clash in the Feudal Era: Helljumpers' Village Rescue

Major Antonio Silva

Commander of the 105th Drop Jet Platoon, "Helljumpers"

"I remember our first time in the Feudal Era, the Helljumpers and I helped to defend a costal village from demon bats and help rescue a little girl that turned out to be a half-demon like Inu Yasha. It was really easy, since we used a new version of the Covenant Needler, a human version of it and they kicked ass. This time we were rescuing a village from bird demons under the direct command of a demon princess named Abi. We even got unexpected help from Captain Keyes and his staff and pilots from the _Pillar of Autumn_. Equipped with a new weapon the commander called Adamant Shredders, we easily slaughtered those dumb demons and pissed off their mistress. When Princess Abi told us to go to hell, the boys and I told her that we jump feet first into hell."

Kohaku walked toward an old man carrying a load of cut wood logs to a village nearby. He approached him and offered to help him and carry him. The elderly man thanked him for his help got on Kohaku's back. Kohaku silently sent his thanks to Major Silva for making him lift weights during their campaign against Deepground. Thanks to the Helljumpers Kohaku could lift two-hundred and fifty pounds, shoot rifles a little better but he didn't pick up their hostel attitude toward others. The elderly man offered to let Kohaku stay with him and Kohaku accepted.

At the castle, the lady of the castle was pondering an event that happened last night, most of people in the birthing room mysteriously died while she gave birth to a son and she saw young girl carrying a mirror sucking the souls of those who died. As she wondered those things her husband came to her side looked at the sleeping child and felt such joy.

"Finally I have an heir," the lord said as he looked at the sleeping child, "I will protect him with my life."

Later that week, Major Silva and his Helljumpers marched into town looking for Kohaku because they had a message for him from Sango. Helljumper Intel spotted Kohaku entering the town and staying there. But before they could find Kohaku, they had to follow the standard procedure when entering new towns and that was to make contact with the ruler of the town.

"All right I need just my senior staff to come with me," said Major Silva looking at the town, "McKay, Oros, Lister and I were going to town. I expect you to play nice with the locals and don't start a fight, do you get me?"

"Sir, yes sir," replied the soldiers.

Kohaku spotted Major Silva and his staff and waved to them and approached them. The elderly man saw Kohaku meet the soldiers walking around the town. Kohaku stood at attention and saluted to Silva , which the Major returned and said, "At ease son."

"Kohaku get away from those strangers," said the elderly man as he tried to push Kohaku back inside the hut.

"But I know them, they're friends," protested Kohaku.

"Oh they're friends of yours?" the elderly man asked surprised.

Kohaku introduced Major Silva and his staff to the elderly man and Major Silva explained that he had a message for Kohaku from his sister Sango.

"Your sister is worried about you son," said Major Silva, "She hasn't seen you in a while."

Kohaku didn't say anything, he knew Sango was always worried that Naraku would take control of him again. Major Silva realized that he hadn't made contact with the ruler the town yet. The elderly man offered to take them to the castle and Silva accepted. It was a long walk to the castle on the hill, but none of the Helljumpers complained because they were used to long marches. The elderly man had some business to take care of at the castle anyway. As the elderly man and Kohaku tended to some errands Silva talked with the lord and lady of the castle.

"So you came and met with a young lad with a message from his sister," summarized the lord.

"Yes sir, that's correct," said Major Silva, "But we were supposed to come and speak to you before we talked with the young man. It's what we do when we enter towns and villages, speak to the leader and inform them of our presence."

"Well, we're honored by your presence," said the lady as she bowed to them.

Silva said she didn't have to bow to them, even though she was being polite. After Silva left with Sergeant Lister, Kohaku came by the lady of the castle and she asked Kohaku if he had seen her before and he replied he hadn't seen her before. The elderly man pushed Kohaku to the ground and told him that he needed to show respect to the lady. The lady let Kohaku go back to his task and he left with the elderly man.

"I swear that boy would make one hell of a soldier if he wasn't a demon slayer," McKay said to the lady.

The lady was surprised and said, "He's a demon slayer, I never would've guessed that. I mean he doesn't look like a demon slayer, he looks like a normal boy."

"He carries a weapon, a Kotumatsu, a weapon of a demon slayer," said McKay.

"I never got to know your names," the lady said to McKay and Oros changing the subject.

"Lieutenant Melissa McKay," introduced McKay, "and this is Lieutenant Angela Oros."

Lieutenant Oros slightly nodded to the lady and she returned the slight nod.

"I didn't know women were allowed to fight in battles," said the lady, "Normally women here could fight but its mostly by their husband's side."

"Where we're from, women can serve in the armed forces," replied Oros, "and you don't need a husband to fight by. We're single women and we're not interested in getting married. We don't even have to marry the moron our parents tell us to marry."

The lady was amazed by McKay and Oros, the country they came from sounded interesting to hear about. She asked them about their country where women had freedom to do what they wanted to do, but McKay and Oros were told not to mention P8DS385 to anyone in the Feudal Era.

"We can't talk about our country," replied McKay, "We don't remember much about our country when we joined the Shadow Marines. We protect another country from any possible attackers and take the fight to them."

"I see," said the lady, "I'm sorry to hear you don't remember much of your country."

McKay smiled and said not to worry about it, their life in the Shadow Marines is rewarding enough for them. The lady smiled and said that she was happy for McKay and Oros.

Twenty klicks east of the village and castle, Princess Abi and her bird demons were quickly moving towards the village. Princess Abi had something on her mind, she thought that were was something at the castle that was connected to Naraku, her ally.

'There has to be a connection that the village and Naraku,' thought Princess Abi.

Night came on the Helljumpers' camp and scouts returned with their usual Intel briefings. One Helljumper scout came back with the report about Princess Abi and her bird demons making their approach to the village.

"How long until they get here?" asked Silva.

"They'll be here in three hours, sir," answered the Intel officer.

Silva nodded and gave him orders to warn Kohaku, McKay and Oros about the incoming attack. He was also told to warn the lord of the castle. The Intel officer saluted and left for the town. Silva turned to Sergeant Lister and nodded to him, they were going to use the new weapon that the commander had developed. The Adamant Shredder rounds made by combining industrial diamonds and machine gun bullets to shred barriers and punch through to kill the enemy target, there were rounds developed for snipers as well which pleased Linda and her Lone Wolves.

"A demon horde is coming to attack the village?" asked the castle lord surprised.

"Sir, yes sir," answered the Intel officer, "They'll be here in less then three hours."

The lord thanked him for the warning and asked him if Major Silva and the Helljumpers were going to help and defend the village from the demon horde. The Intel officer replied that they were going to help.

Five klicks from the village Captain Keyes along with his staff and pilots were steadily approaching to help the village, the captain stopped the Helljumper and asked about the Intel he gathered for Major Silva. Foehammer huffed in annoyance at Captain Keyes, she was a pilot not a damn Helljumper. She and her fellow pilots didn't want to fight in a battle especially after having to repel a pack of bird demons trying to kill some people hiding behind a barrier created by a young girl.

"With all due respect sir," began Foehammer, "we're pilots, not warriors, sir."

"Not warriors?" asked Captain Keyes puzzled, "What about being taught to fight on the ground when you're shot down, if I'm not mistaken you were also trained to repel borders from our ships."

"Sir, we're not defending a ship," objected Foehammer, "It's a village and a castle."

"Well think of it as you're defending a ship from boarding parties," suggested Captain Keyes.

Foehammer thought about that suggestion and liked the idea; she then turned to her staff and they liked it too. They made the fifteen minute hike to the village and readied their weapons. When they entered the village they saw bird demons were swarming the villagers and sucking their blood.

"Don't just stand there," bellowed Captain Keyes, "open fire and protect the people."

Ensign Lovell fired the first shots and everyone else followed suit. Captain Keyes noticed the castle was under attack and ordered Foehammer and pilots to move assist samurai in defending castle. Foehammer saluted and left with her fellow pilots.

While Foehammer and the pilots made their way to the castle sprinting and shooting, Lieutenants McKay and Oros and Kohaku were repelling the bird demons away from the lord and lady of the castle. Every time one bird demon fell, two or three more took its place; that and the three of them were running low on ammunition. As several bird demons charged towards the castle they erupted into flames in order to frighten the defenders into giving up. The guards were unwilling to cave into fear; they had to protect the lord and lady of the castle. McKay, Oros and Kohaku inspired them to hold their hold their ground and fight back against the bird demons.

"Damn it Major, where the hell are you?" McKay growled out loud, "We need a fire team with lots of ammunition!"

"I'm out Lieutenant McKay!" Kohaku called out.

Oros had four clips left; she planned out how she used her weapon. She only fired at the demons when they got close to the lord and lady of the castle, by firing short bursts and nailed the demons that caught on fire and got too close to her fellow comrades. When Kohaku said he was out of rounds, she tossed him two clips and said to him, "Here, make'em count." Kohaku shoved a clip into the spare battle rifle McKay and Oros brought him and paused to watch how Lieutenant Oros fell the demons. He nodded to himself and thought he should give Lieutenant Oros' method a try. The lady of the castle was amazed at the lack of fear that McKay, Oros and Kohaku had when they defended her and her husband. But she was also repulsed by McKay and Oros' manners; they talked inappropriately when they saw more demons and defiled the dead demons by spitting and rubbing soles of their boots on the remains. McKay and Oros looked like barbarians to the lady of the castle from the way McKay and Oros were acting. Help did arrive, but not from Major Silva, it came from Foehammer and the pilots of the Twenty-Third Naval Air Squadron. They brought extra ammunition for their guns and the new Adamant Shredder rounds. McKay, Oros and Kohaku saluted Foehammer because she outranked them all. Foehammer returned the salute and quickly fired at pair of bird demons that were lunging to pick off one of three and drink their blood. The three lieutenants returned to their stance and kept a watch on the sky while Foehammer and the pilots readied their weapons. The lady was confused about Foehammer and the pilots, were they allies and why did Kohaku, McKay and Oros salute the lady?

"Kohaku do you know these warriors?" asked the lady.

"Yes, my lady," answered Kohaku as he introduced Foehammer, "This is Foehammer, a very skilled warrior."

"I'm Captain Carol Rawley," introduced Foehammer as she bowed, "As Kohaku said I'm known as Foehammer, for my ruthlessness against enemies who threaten me and my fellow soldiers."

The lady smiled and said that she was happy to see help arrive. She didn't know if Foehammer was like McKay and Oros, foul mouthed and disrespectful to the dead.

In another part of the village, Captain Keyes linked up with Major Silva and began pushing the bird demons out just as Inu Yasha and his friends arrived. They were amazed by the major's ability to keep discipline among his own men and the villagers. Many of the villagers fought hard to defend their homes and families. The siege was being thwarted until Princess Abi came. She was stunned that her demons couldn't get enough blood from the villagers and that they were being beaten back to outside the village.

"My birds are being slain by those villagers," Princess Abi said to herself in anger.

She quickly floated to the village and saw the fighting until Inu Yasha saw Princess Abi tried to fight with her. His Wind Scar attacks couldn't penetrate her barrier. Major Silva and Captain Keyes saw this and agreed it was time to test the Adamant Shredder rounds. Major Silva gave the order to switch to the new rounds and target Princess Abi. The Helljumpers quickly switched to the new rounds and fired at Princess Abi, effectively shredding her barrier and causing damage to her. Princess Abi held her on to side cursing the Helljumpers.

"Damn you cursed warriors," Princess Abi said to the Helljumpers with bitterness, "I'll send you to hell!"

"No thanks!" replied Major Silva, "We have our own way of going to hell. Boys and girls, how to do we go to hell?!"

The soldiers replied, "WE GO FEET FIRST, SIR!!"

"Damn right you do," said Major Silva.

"Here's something to stow the bellyaching, bitch!" Lieutenant Hikowa shouted in Japanese as she pumped more of the shredder rounds through Princess' barrier and to her left side.

Princess Abi gritted her teeth and retreated with what was left of her flock of bird demons. She swore revenge on Lieutenant Hikowa for inflicting the nearly fatal blow.

"Major, sir, permission to pursue and engage the enemy," requested Sergeant Lister.

"Permission denied Sergeant," answered Major Silva, "These people need help rebuilding their homes. We're going to them help first."

Sergeant Lister tried to protest the Major's decision but Silva made a slashing gesture and Lister clammed up.

Silva looked at the village and the villagers, they suffered much damage from the bird demons' unexpected attack and lost thirty-four villagers and samurai to the bird demons and during the fight, Kanna, one of Naraku's reincarnations, came and took the lady's child from her. Major Silva shook his head; he knew the villagers should be helped first before they pursued Princess Abi.

Lieutenants McKay and Oros wanted to shoot Kanna but Kohaku told them that she could send the bullets back at them and kill everyone in front of her. McKay apologized to the lady of the castle for not stopping Kanna from taking her child. The lady said she didn't have to apologize. When the sun rose the next morning, Sango found Kohaku at the castle with McKay and Oros, tired from the fighting and guarding the lord and lady castle just in case the bird demons came back. Foehammer and the pilots were busy assessing the damage on the castle from the previous night and the castle sustained much damage. Part of the castle was burned to ground and collapsed; other parts were unaffected but needed certain sections replaced. The fight had ended and Kohaku left with Commander Kaiou and her friends to chase after Princess Abi and most importantly, defeat Naraku.

Major Silva

"After successfully defending the village, we stayed and helped the people rebuild their homes. After helping the villagers we went and found our own base so we could rest, resupply and plan. Naraku got word about us and with the base of our own; we were determined to be a major pain in the ass for Naraku."


	7. Chapter 7

Mission 437: Classified Omega Level Clearance - Commander Only

Mission 437: Classified Omega Level Clearance - Commander Only

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

"This mission was unusual for us as Shadow Marines, I mean we all heard the stories about Area 51 but never saw it until now. Colonel Ackerson came to the Milky Way Galaxy to Earth thinking that was where our main base was located. They found the most secretive base in the world and invaded it in three days, then swiftly moved to take the military bases around Area 51. I got the call from the Secretary of Defense about the invasion. So I gathered an army to liberate Nellis Air Force Base near Vegas and got into position to attack Area 51. By this time I had been kicked out of Sohma House. Enough about Sohma House, the battle it self was a hard one. Luckily, we got help from Delta Force and of course this time I let the Covenant soldiers come in and kick some ass."

Neyla sighed as she was lost in her thoughts. She had been doing a lot of thinking about her future, but it wasn't the time to be lost in thought while Colonel James Ackerson had control of Area 51. Neyla needed blueprints to Area 51 in order to make a their efforts going into Area 51 a success. Neyla didn't get much on blue prints to make an effective strike. The excuse the feds gave was, "We can't reveal any thing else, it's classified." Neyla flipped off the federal agents and walked off, she was going to take manners into her own hands. She opened an encrypted COM channel to the _Ascendant Justice_ and Cortana.

"Talk to me, what do you need?" asked Cortana.

"I need you to hack into the DOD servers and get the blueprints to Area 51," answered Neyla, "The feds aren't given me much so I can take there hush-hush base back from Colonel Ackerson."

"So the Renegades are back for more," commented Cortana, "Begin the attack and I'll work on getting on blueprints to Area 51. It may take time, just take what areas you can and contact me when you reach an area that's restricted. Oh, I'll send you gift to help along the way."

"I love getting gifts," joked Neyla, "What is it?"

"You'll see when it gets there in T-minus 30 minutes," answered Cortana.

"Roger that, Kaiou out."

Neyla snapped off the COM and quickly cobbled up a plan based on the limited Intel and blueprints on Area 51. It called for the Helljumpers to neutralize anti-aircraft defenses so the Rouge Raptors could come in and soften up ground forces so the army could at least gain a foothold in the base. When the foothold was established, hopefully Cortana's present would come and they could make their way towards the restricted areas. With Cortana as their guide the Shadow Marines could easily retake Area 51 and either capture or kill the son of a bitch Ackerson. And with Ackerson dead or captured, the Renegades would have no choice but to surrender. She formed up a rocket crew with a twenty man fire team led by Major Silva. They moved into position and struck when Neyla gave the order. The attack caught the Renegades off guard because they were expecting reinforcements that day; once they had their reinforcements they were going to take back Nellis AFB and begin conquering the world. Major Silva's squad silenced the anti-air defenses in a minute and thirty-seven seconds, making way to the bombardment by the Rouge Raptors. After the bombardment, the Shadow Marines made their way to the compounds and captured the top levels. The squads were led by Zuka Zammae, Lieutenant McKay, Major Silva and Sergeant Lister. The assault came at an alarming rate from the Colonel's point of view. To him the attack only meant that Area 51 was their main base and he had to reorganize for a counterstrike and beat them back. Cortana's present came as the Hammer of Truth arrived with reinforcements and weapons. The arbiter, Judah came as the leader of the reinforcements and supplies.

"We brought human and Covenant ordinances alike," said Judah as he revealed the weapons he brought with him, "Take your pick."

Neyla took a BR-21 SAW with 600 rounds, a modified shotgun with 120 shells and clipped a dozen Adamant and plasma grenades. Sango took a Battle Rifle with 600 rounds, Neyla suggested that she take that much with her, two magnum pistols with six clips for each and a dozen Adamant grenades. Kohaku used standard Helljumper armaments, a Battle Rifle with 450 rounds, a shotgun with sixty shells and four Adamant grenades. Mirokyu had no training with firearms so he stayed back while the demon slayers fought their way through the facility.

"All right I'll guide you through the restricted areas," Cortana said over the encrypted COM, "I even established myself in the servers and network throughout Area 51."

"Roger that Cortana," acknowledged Neyla.

Neyla moved into position with Sango and Kohaku following her. The other squads were all ready into some of the restricted areas thanks to Cortana. While they were battling the bulk of the Renegades in research labs, hallways and quarters, the demon slayers were fighting light opposition towards Colonel Ackerson. Sango and Kohaku hadn't heard of Ackerson so Cortana filled them in about Colonel Ackerson.

"Colonel James Ackerson is a former member of the UNSC High Command and a rival of Doctor Catherine Halsey," began Cortana, "He tried to stop the SPARTAN II program from being operational."

"What's the SPARTAN II program?" asked Sango.

"You know the Master Chief?" asked Cortana, "I'm sorry you know him as John."

"He's one of the soldiers in special green armor that has a barrier on it," spoke up Kohaku as he shot a Renegade Jackal in the head.

"That's correct," replied Cortana, "He's a Spartan soldier, a super soldier with enhancements created by human hands. Doctor Halsey was the project leader and she actually was told to kidnap John and his teammates by the government of the UNSC."

Sango's eyes widened, John was kidnapped by the UNSC and they played God to make him a super soldier. She wondered if he missed his family, his parents or siblings. Cortana continued to explain the deal with Colonel Ackerson, "Anyway, Colonel Ackerson, when the Covenant attacked P8DS385, was fighting the Covenant, while the Negotiator and the Shadow Rangers were furiously trying to work out a temporary cease-fire, committed war crimes against the Covenant. When the Negotiator successfully got a cease-fire, she announced it over FLEETCOM systems and to ground soldiers as well."

"Did the human and Covenant soldiers stop fighting?" asked Sango.

"Yes, all but Colonel Ackerson's unit," answered Cortana, "He ordered his unit to attack Covenant soldiers even though they weren't firing at them.

"UNSC High Com couldn't make contact with Colonel Ackerson and sent the Negotiator to find Colonel Ackerson and let him know the fighting stopped for three days. When she did find Colonel Ackerson, he was busy trying to destroy the Covenant unit in the city he was in. She stepped in between the units and tried to stop the fighting. His soldiers stopped firing but Ackerson did not, he tried to shoot and kill the Negotiator but Covenant soldiers shielded her and took her to a medical hospital."

"Did the Negotiator survive?" asked Sango.

"Of course!" answered Neyla, "Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here with you." She smiled and returned to her stance as they were waiting to link up Lieutenant McKay's squad.

"Neyla's mother is known as the legendary Negotiator," added Cortana.

Sango and Kohaku looked at Neyla and Neyla gave a slight nod. Lieutenant McKay and her squad arrived on time so they could drive towards the lower levels. Cortana led them through the containment level while electronically infiltrating the servers of Area 51. The AI was ordered not to obtain any info from the military on Area 51 and the top secret projects. Once the containment level was secured, Cortana released the electronic lock to the elevator and stairs going down to the command level.

Colonel Ackerson was losing ground to the Shadow Marines and couldn't get it back. So he did the only thing he could do, abandon Area 51 and take whatever soldiers he could and loaded on to prototype starship with hyper drive. He posted guards to try and slow down the advancing enemy on the command level. It took three hours for Ackerson to get him and his staff on the starship and make the necessary preparations for take off. Ackerson's guards put up a hell of fight to stall the Shadow Marines until the Hammer of Truth came in and overwhelmed the guards as they retreated to the hangar. Judah led the assault towards the hangar and they managed to board to the starship. The Renegades were getting desperate now that the Shadow Marines were on board, even Cortana had jumped into the ship's computer systems. They tried to self destruct but Cortana shut down the program and reassigned a new code: "WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU!" So Ackerson and his staff went to the hangar of the ship and exited in Pelican dropships, they put in the hangar. The Shadow Marines let out cheers as the Renegades retreated from Earth back into the depths of space in their fleet.

Captured Covenant Flagship

Ackerson was getting frustrated again as he drank a shot of whiskey. Another plan of his was foiled by the Shadow Marines and they were really pissing him off. As he drank another shot he began thinking of another plan to get back at the Shadow Marines, they would pay for their meddling in his vendetta. A Jackal came by and asked him what his next move was.

"I don't know right now," answered Ackerson, "Right now I want to review what went wrong and see if we can't find a world and see if we can't try to find ways to fix the problem."

The Jackal saluted, bowed and then left. Ackerson returned the salute and bow to show courtesy. He sighed as he poured more whiskey into the glass


	8. Chapter 8

Mission 469: Retaking High Charity

Mission 469: Retaking High Charity

Juddau Ashita: "After joining the Shadow Marines following the destruction of the mysterious planet and gaining new allies with the _Gekkostate_, we went to a floating city known as High Charity. According to Neyla, the city belonged to an organization known as the Covenant, a group aliens with advanced technology. She had gotten word some creatures called the "Flood" had overrun High Charity and going to overtake the Covenant leaders if help didn't come soon. It was a rough mission fighting against things that could take over body and turn you into something sick and wrong. We even had new recruits that joined after Neyla invited them to come with us."

On board the _Trafalgar_

In Slipspace, en route to High Charity

Neyla sighed as she overlooked the Intel she checked and triple checked on the outbreak. She couldn't believe that the Flood had easily overrun High Charity in three days; it should've taken three weeks or even months. John and Judah shook their heads in disappointment; the soldiers they had trained for three days to stop a possible attempt on the hierarchy had fallen so fast.

"We'll be arriving at High Charity in three hours," Araqiel announced over the ship COM channel.

"Everyone on the bridge five minutes ago," responded Neyla.

Everyone gathered on the bridge in five minutes and waited for Neyla to arrive. When stepped on the bridge, Judah called out as he saluted, "Commander on the deck!" The Spartans and pilots saluted to Neyla and she returned the saluted and said, "As you were." And everyone returned to their stance. Neyla then showed holographic projections of High Charity and began her briefing.

"I'm sure that you are aware that an ally organization is in trouble of being wiped out," began Neyla. "This enemy that is attacking is known as the Flood. It manifests itself into four forms: small Infection forms, Combat forms that will kill an opponent in one swing of its long stretched whip, Carrier forms which carry more Infection forms and Pure forms which are Infection forms that have evolved."

Araqiel showed five projections of the Flood forms, two of those were human and Covenant Combat forms. Elepo looked at the distorted human Combat form and almost threw up on the deck. Araqiel took the images off so no one else would get sick from looking at the distorted forms.

Neyla continued, "We're going down there to help retake High Charity from the Flood. We'll do this by separating into three different squads. The first squad will be lead by John, I mean the Master Chief, Squad two will be lead by Judah and the third squad will lead by me.

"Now then when call your name, that's the squad you're with for the mission. Okay Master Chief's team will be Mirokyu, Juddau, Herro, Master Asia, Kamille, Holland and Kohaku. The second squad will have Milliardo, Domon, Lieutenant Mesa, Loran and Corporal Julia Rodriguez. The third squad will have Roux, Elepo, Sango, Sergeant Johnson, Eureka, Renton and Lieutenant Emma."

Loran and Renton were a bit shocked when they heard they going to be on mission; they were a bit nervous and Renton had never fired a gun before. After thirty minutes assembling and preparing for the assault, the fleet dropped out Slipspace sooner than expected and sent authorization codes so they wouldn't get blown up.

(Eureka MISSION CLOCK +0:07:56)

LZ Delta

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

A plasma grenade exploded as Eureka threw another grenade at a cluster of Infection and Carrier Forms as they charged towards her team. Eureka picked up a Covenant Beam Rifle that was dropped by a Combat form that got gunned down by Foehammer in her Pelican dropship. Along with the shotgun that Neyla suggested to take with her, Eureka moved to a perch overlooking a large area. There were plenty Flood forms roaming the streets trying to take each other out and looking for any uninfected hosts to take over. Eureka heard Neyla whisper instructions to her through her earphones from the Nirvash.

"All right Eureka try and snipe as many Flood forms as you can," Neyla whispered over the COM. "Don't try to take them out with headshots, aim for the chest and you'll be able to take them down. Take down at least ten Flood forms and we'll move in to secure a command post so we can get reinforcements in here."

"Roger," replied Eureka as she readied the beam rifle.

Before she began sniping the Flood, she made sure that she was well hidden from the Flood.

(Lieutenant Mesa MISSION CLOCK +0:04:37)

LZ Beta

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

A Combat form let out what the team could pass for as a roar as it charged towards Lieutenant Jerid Mesa who was trying to bring it down with the two SMGs that he picked to fight with. The Combat form still was charging towards Jerid aiming the shotgun it was holding onto at him. It took a full clip from one SMG to bring it down; Jerid looked at the shotgun at the creature's side and picked it up.

"This might be a better weapon than those two SMGs I chose to wield," Jerid said to himself out loud.

Loran looked at him and shook his head, to him fighting only brought more bloodshed and didn't solve any problems. But he couldn't talk to the Flood creatures because they'd try to kill him if he tried. Judah nodded to Jerid and told him that a shotgun was better weapon to use against Combat Forms and the other Flood forms. Before he could thank Judah for the helpful hint, three Combat forms jumped from the balcony and charged towards Jerid and Judah. Jerid raised the shotgun at them and shot them dead; he noticed it took only one shot to bring those bastards down and slightly nodded in satisfaction. He then went to the dead bodies and saw one of them carried extra shot gun shells and traded his other SMG for a battle rifle and three hundred fifty-seven rounds. Jerid liked what he was getting himself into. Loran nearly got jumped by Infection forms had he not turned and saw them leaping at him. He shot them all dead with a magnum pistol he picked up before the fighting started. Jerid saw Loran shooting the Infection forms and afterward told him he did a good job.

(Corporal Rodriguez MISSION CLOCK +0:09:48)

LZ Alpha

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Julia stepped into an alleyway to find an alternate route to try and link with the Covenant High Prophets and hopefully get some answers. All she found was a squad Grunts and Jackals hiding in fear. One of the Jackals noticed Julia and shouted at her in its native language, shouting religious gibberish at her. She didn't understand what the Jackal was saying to her so a Jackal next to him translated what he was saying. She still didn't get it; it was still gibberish to her. Then Julia asked the squad about how they could get to the Prophets.

"Uh we can get you there if you don't kill us," said the Jackal translator, named Thor Hito.

"Agreed," said the corporal extending her hand to Thor.

"Let tell my squad that we've got a guide," said Julia as she headed back to Master Chief's squad.

Julia rushed to tell Judah and the squad followed right behind her to where the Grunts and Jackals were. The Covenant squad was right where Julia left them and ready to fight if necessary.

(Eureka MISSION CLOCK +0:25:27)

Brutes' Barracks

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Eureka and Renton got separated from Neyla's squad and ran to barracks for Brutes not knowing there was an ensuing battle going on between the Brutes and the Flood. Eureka and Renton thought of leaving the barracks while the Brutes and the Flood duked it out, but the Brutes were short handed and they needed help. So they helped the Brutes and had to dodge in order to stay alive and not get infected. After the Flood was cleared out, the Brutes thanked Eureka and Renton for their help.

"Your welcome," said Eureka as she turned to leave the barracks. "Come Renton, we must find Neyla and the others as they make their way to the Covenant Prophets."

"If you're going to the Prophets let us help you to repay our debt to you," said the Brute, Antioch.

Eureka and Renton looked at each other and agreed to let them tag along with them. Eureka figured that they needed help badly since they were expending a lot of ammunition trying to hold ground and cutting a path for escaping the Flood. The Brutes offered some of their weapons to Eureka and Renton, in which they accepted.

(Roux MISSION CLOCK +0:46:19)

Unknown Underground Laboratories

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Roux stopped for minute to catch her breath, she and Purru got separated from Neyla's squad like Eureka and Renton did. But they were driven underground to an unknown laboratory by the Flood. It seemed as if Neyla's plan was a little sloppy at the start. Roux switched to a plasma rifle she pried from a dead Combat form she battled with head-to-head because she ran out of ammunition for her SMG quickly. Purru had gone into the lab to see if there were survivors and if they had hid the in the laboratories. Roux was guarding the doors to the entrance of the labs and she hoped Purru wouldn't find any Flood forms down there. Roux was about to go down there to help Purru when, Purru finally made contact on the COM after about ten minutes.

"I found survivors there down here on the Quarantine Level, five levels below you," reported Purru.

"All right I'm coming down to you," Roux said as she began to walk towards the elevator.

"No, we're coming up and we'll get out of here," countered Purru.

"Are you sure, the Flood haven't found us here yet," said Roux. "I think we should wade it out with the survivors until Neyla links up with the Prophets.

"But we'll have to make rounds on all levels of the facility to make sure the Flood doesn't get in here or we'll lose our safe haven. And that's something we can't afford to lose. But we need to make sure that Neyla knows that we're here in the underground labs."

"Roger that Roux," replied Purru.

(Second Lieutenant Hitachi MISSION CLOCK +0:59:07)

Temple of Mercy

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Firefights constantly rang through the temple honoring the Prophet of Mercy and the gods that also were associated with Mercy as well. Kohaku didn't like that the temple was being desecrated by the fighting but he fought on to purge the Flood out of Mercy's temple. As the Flood were being purged out of the temple, many uninfected Covenant and UNSC soldiers joined the fight. The Flood put up mild to stiff resistance until the Prophet of Truth came with Imperial Elite Protectors and helped the newly begun offensive to drive out the impure plague that defiled Mercy's sanctuary. Within two hours the Flood were completely purged out of the Temple of Mercy. Holland thought about "acquiring" some of the relics that were on their pedestals but Kohaku told Holland not to defile Mercy's Temple by stealing his relics for the religious services he did. Kohaku also mentioned that the Covenant don't take lightly to thieves who steal from the Prophets and their gods. Truth looked around at the troops, Master Chief and his team. Kohaku bowed to Truth to show courtesy as did John and Truth returned their bows with a slight nod. Mercy had arrived late with his Elite Protectors, because they had to fight across three miles of Flood infested streets just to get to his temple. Many of the Elite Protectors had human weapons on their waist holsters because they expended their own weapons and had to pick up human weapons in order to fight the Flood. They didn't like using human weapons because they thought that human weapons were inferior to their own, but it beat going toe-to-toe with the Flood. Mercy looked around and saw the devastation in his temple. Mercy sighed, shook his head and said, "My temple will have to be purified after the Flood have been wiped out."

Holland approached Mercy and bowed to him to show respect and Mercy returned the bow with a curt nod.

"If you need help purifying your temple," offered Holland, "my crew and I can help you in any way."

"I thank you for your kind offer," said Mercy, "but the purification ceremony must be done by my followers and no human as ever seen the ceremony or become a follower; they worship their own gods away from our temples."

Holland bowed and replied, "I understand, my lord."

(Elepo Purru MISSION CLOCK + 3:19:47)

Underground Laboratory

Covenant Holy City, High Charity

Purru became furious as three Infection Forms managed to come down an air vent. She aimed her magnum pistol and shot all three of them without hesitation. The survivors gave a sigh of relief and began whispering amongst themselves whether or not to leave the underground laboratory and join the fight as well. Despite being scientists, they were soldiers too and they should fight to save their homes and the lives of their kin. An Elite scientist walked up to Purru and Roux who came down to take Purru's place and said, "We need to go out there and help fight off the Flood. Our kin are fighting and dying out there and we're doing nothing to help."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Roux. "We got orders to protect you."

The Elite clicked his mandibles and said, "If you're going to protect us, then you'll have to come along with us."

Roux and Purru looked at each other and nodded; they were going back out to face the Flood with determined scientists who wanted to take back their home. As they got to the main entrance, five Pure Forms along with, ten Combat Forms and three Carrier Forms swarmed the facility. The scientists opened fire on the invading Flood forms in unison and successfully left the invaders charred to a crisp leaving no survivors. The scientists then moved to see if the Combat Forms had any weapons on them. Roux and Purru were speechless and said nothing as they watched the scientists strip the Combat Forms of their weapons which included three human shotguns, four battle rifles, five plasma rifles, two carbines, six human Magnum pistols and the equivalent of three crates worth of frag and plasma grenades. It was good find and scientists were pleased with it. They offered to share their find with Roux and Purru in which the two were happy to accept. After dividing the spoils, the squad left the labs and made sure lock them down before pressing on.

(Battalion OMEGA MISSION CLOCK +19:38:56)

The teams were coming together quickly with fellow combatants fighting non-stop for hours, not even taking a break to eat or conduct a religious service. The Flood was their main focus and they had to work together to wipe them out. Eureka, Renton and their Brute allies were fighting pretty hard and swift dealing the Flood squad and helping other squads deal with the Flood. Renton was becoming nauseous from the smell of burning flesh, blood and gore, not to mention he threw up a few times before they moved on. Eureka was also beginning to feel the nausea kick in from the dead bodies but she still pressed on. Neyla and her team were cutting down Flood with energy swords and shotguns; the two weapons proved to be lethal combination as Infection, Carrier and Pure forms were shot up with shotguns and the Combat forms were sliced in half with energy swords. Neyla knew how to dodge the Combat forms with ease and showed her teammates and their Covenant comrades how to cut down the Combat forms. Lieutenant Mesa and Loren were always with their backs to each other every time they were surrounded by Flood forms, but that changed when two squads of Elites joined them in clearing out the Flood from what looked like a hospital. At first Loren thought the Elites were going to kill them and was going to try and talk to them. The Elites didn't say anything about wanting to kill them but instead offered their assistance. Half of the Elites carried human chain guns ripped off of their turret stands while the half carried a variety of weapons ranging from plasma pistols to Jackhammer rocket launchers and fuel rod cannons which made one Elite, Dislo Etolla, give a mischievous smirk as he held it in his hands. Loren didn't like Dislo's evil smirk and shifted uneasy as the young Elite cradled the Fuel Rod Cannon in his arms. But after fighting with them for fifteen hours straight, he got used to the evil smirks on the faces of the Elites whenever they got a deadly weapon in their hands. Corporal Rodriguez and squad of Grunts and Jackals were constantly locked in combat with the Flood. Every city block or building they entered was infested with mostly Combat and Pure Forms. By the time Corporal Rodriguez and her squad reached the other teams and rejoined Master Chief's team they were really, really jumpy every time someone approached them. They always pointed their rifles and pistols at everyone thinking they might Flood creatures. Kohaku and the Imperial Elite Protectors, assigned to join with him by the Prophet of Mercy, pressed their attack hard and with swift ferocity sending Flood into back alleys, sewers and even methane pits for the Grunts. Most Flood forms died from oxygen starvation while others were gunned down by angry Grunts who apparently were drunk on duty. Izlo Natoga, one of the Imperial Elite Protectors, remarked, "I guess we now know not to piss off drunken Grunts." Kohaku had to laugh and agreed with Izlo's comment after watching some the Flood get slaughtered by the drunken Grunts. After watching the ferocious slaughter, Kohaku and Imperial Elite Protectors continued their attack even when they walked into a Flood ambush Kohaku reminded the Elite Protectors about how the Flood defiled Mercy's sanctuary and that they should avenge the defilement. This made the Elites angry and they went into a rage killing Flood forms left and right, shouting religious curses in their native tongue and also shouting their tongue, "Their blood will be shed in the name of the Prophet of Mercy!" Kohaku also killed Flood forms, but he used his Kotumastu weapon and the Materia he had. When the Imperial Elite Protectors saw Kohaku using the Materia spells and charged attacks, they were all amazed and thought that Mercy had blessed him with the same kind of powers the Prophets. Nevertheless, they maintained their focus and continued wiping out the Flood.

After thirty six hours forty nine minutes and thirteen seconds of fighting, the Flood was wiped out of High Charity completely; it took five security sweeps to confirm the complete destruction of the infection. Everyone was tired from the fighting and took a long rest before coming face to face with the Covenant hierarchy. Holland and the crew of the _Gekkostate_ were astonished when they saw the Regret and Truth for the first time. Words couldn't begin to describe what went through their heads as they talked with the Prophets, well mostly Truth. Neyla silently chuckled to herself; she knew during her time studying the Covenant customs and culture that Truth liked to talk a lot and make speeches before his followers. Neyla listened to a few of the speeches and felt inspired to tackle any challenge that was thrown her way, that's just how the Covenant felt every time they heard the Prophet of Truth, inspired to tackle any challenge set before them. After Truth spoke, Mercy came and blessed Holland and his crew for their courage and valor as well as Neyla and her teams.

Juddau Ashta

"After successfully saving High Charity, we headed towards the Milky Way galaxy but Herro left the group along with Master Asia and Domon. They returned to their home world and we never saw them again. But as we made our way to the Milky Way galaxy, we were attacked by Colonel Ackerson and his Renegade fleet. The fight wasn't pretty, not for us and not for the enemy."


	9. Chapter 9

Mission 497: Return to the Mysterious Planet

Mission 497: Return to the Mysterious Planet

This mission was going to be when Neyla went and saved a desert village from the Renegades, but I decided against it. This mission has different points of view from the crew of the Gekkostate and the Gundam pilots. Enjoy and feel free to make comments about this and other missions.

Renton Thurston

"What I remember about this mission was that all of us on the _Gekkostate_ and the _ARGAMA_ had slight feeling of déjà vu when we saw a mysterious planet come out of nowhere from the direction of the Pegasus galaxy. Eureka was a bit afraid when she saw the planet. Holland wanted to go down the planet and investigate why it appeared. Lieutenant Sheen advised Holland to look at Neyla's mission report on the mysterious world before going down there without having an idea of what's down there. Miss Louka told us she recognized the planet from when she and Juddau first met Neyla and Sango. Most of the Gundam pilots groaned when they saw the mysterious planet appear, but said they would help us. That was easy for them to say because once the _Gekkostate_ entered the atmosphere we got separated from the _ARGAMA_. We had to fight our way to rejoin the Gundam pilots. Eureka and I managed to join Kamille Badian in a space station orbiting the planet; the rest… well I'll let you find out for yourself."

(Nirvash Type ZERO MISSION CLOCK +0:05:20)

Satellite Elevator, Orbit of the Mysterious Planet

Eureka looked around worried about the others of _Gekkostate_; to tell you the truth, I was worried too. Even though Kamille was here with us, he was nervous too. Eureka and I didn't want to fight anymore battles; Eureka and I fought for two years and we didn't want to fight anymore. But Kamille said, "We have no choice but to fight whoever comes to destroy us; I'm sure no one else wants to fight."

"Stop Zeta Gundam!" called someone over the COM.

Kamille's eyes widen his recognized the female voice of an old enemy he knew.

"It's Haman and the _Gwaddan_," said Kamille. "Of all the times… to be caught."

"Well, well, if it isn't Kamille Badian," taunted Haman, "It looks as if you're not alone."

Haman paused as she looked at Nirvash on her scanners and said, "I've never seen a Gundam built like that before, what do you call it?"

"It's not a Gundam," I said to Haman, "this is an LFO and it's known as the Nirvash Type ZERO."

Haman paused again and asked me, "What's your name boy?"

I turned to Eureka and she slightly nodded to me, "My name is Renton Thurston and this is my co-pilot Eureka."

"A co-pilot?" mocked Haman, "You must not be a good pilot to need a co-pilot for your Gundam or whatever you call it."

I was offended by Haman's insult and wanted to face her and show her what Nirvash could do to her LFO or Gundam. Kamille stopped me… well mostly he stopped Nirvash because he got offended by Haman's comments.

"We can't fight Haman when she's got more mobile suits ready fire on us," said Kamille.

Eureka calmed me down and Haman came on the COM with a proposition, "Kamille, how about you and friends join me, I'm short on firepower and I have to land on the planet."

Kamille hesitated at first but accepted; we had no choice but to accept. It was either join her or get overpowered by overwhelming force. Before starting the mission, Eureka whispered to me that she didn't trust Haman Karn. I whispered back to her that I didn't trust her either, but we had no choice.

Kamille, Eureka and I were stuck in the Carrier Docks and had to secure it. It didn't take us long to secure them, but once we secured the Carrier Docks Haman's assistant Glemmy decided to capture the _Gwaddan_ for himself. Haman had us move to assist the _Gwaddan_ and defeat Glemmy. The mobile suits kept slowing us down so Glemmy could capture Haman's ship. We got there slowly but Purru joined us when she recognized Nirvash, I wish I could say the same for Domon, he didn't even recognize Nirvash or Kamille. We eventually stopped Glemmy from taking the _Gwaddan_. Once Haman's ship was secure, we moved to take the Main Room of the station and ran into Milliardo Peacecraft, like Purru, he recognized us and didn't attack us. Haman unfortunately didn't know that we all knew each other and attacked the Epyon Gundam.

"Wait Haman that Gundam is a friend of ours," Eureka said to Haman, "please don't attack him."

"A friend of yours, eh?" said Haman as she examined Epyon, looked at us and back at Milliardo. "All right, 'Friend of the Nirvash Type ZERO,' who are you?"

"I am Milliardo Peacecraft, pilot of the Epyon Gundam," answered Milliardo, "and a member of the Gekko Fleet."

Haman smirked and chuckled as she looked at all of us together. Then she said to all of us, "You don't look like you're affiliated with any faction. I take it all of you are part of this 'Gekko Fleet' as well."

We said nothing and Haman finished, "Well 'Gekko Fleet' how about we make a temporary truce until we get to the surface of the planet. It would be easier to have more Gundams on our side."

"We're only doing this until we get to the _Gekkostate_ and the _ARGAMA_," I said to Haman.

"Very well, do as you wish," replied Haman.

(Anemone MISSION CLOCK +0:24:37)

Hanging Gardens, Mysterious Planet

Dominic and I looked around saw many LFOs or whatever their called. It looked as if we were being surrounded until I spotted a ship. Our LFO, theEnd, scanned the ship and it wasn't _Gekkostate_ or the _ARGAMA_, it was a different ship than what we saw. We were in the middle of an enemy who attacked us when we landed. I told Dominic that I didn't want to fight, but Dominic said we had no choice but to fight. I sighed and agreed, so we attacked the mobile suits trying to create a parameter so we could have some breathing room and hopefully escape without killing more innocent lives. Once Dominic and I took the central area, a gate opened and mobile suits joined us and attacked the enemy mobile suits that were still left as we made our way out and ran into a yellow Gundam with four arms.

"You there in that Gundam, surrender and I'll let you live," demanded the pilot of the yellow Gundam.

"And if we don't?" challenged Dominic.

The Gundam then raised a gun at us and the pilot answered, "If you don't, I'll kill you."

I turned to Dominic and asked, "What are we going to do?"

He turned and answered me with a smile of assurance, "We'll try and make a run for it and try to find the _Gekkostate_."

The pilot heard us and was surprised to hear that there were two people in theEnd. I gave a slight nod to Dominic and returned it with his slight nod. I took a deep breath and said, "Let's get out of here theEnd."

TheEnd complied as we boosted and glided on the thin Trapar waves trying to escape from the yellow Gundam; but he chased us with two green Gundams on his left and right. So we decided to try and lose him on the ground thinking it would take him a while before he caught us and theEnd. We outran the yellow Gundam, but the two green Gundams chased us as we raced towards the seashore. I silently wished we had someone to help us because Dominic and I were alone on this world. When Dominic and I reached the seashore, we were met by Char and Roux. I was flooded with relived when they found us and was about to run when Char opened a COM channel.

"Are you two okay?" asked Char.

"Yeah, we're fine for now," answered Dominic, "but we've got three Gundams chasing us, a bulky yellow Gundam and two green Gundams."

Roux's eyes widened when Dominic mentioned the bulky yellow Gundam, it was as if she knew what Dominic was talking about. Char said nothing, but he had a look in his eyes that he also knew what we were talking about. He sighed and said, "So Paptimus Schirocco is here, never thought I'd see his face again after destroying the Musou Gundam and watching him get glassed in the city."

I was surprised and asked Char, "You know the pilot of the yellow Gundam?"

"Yes," answered Char. "His name is Paptimus Schirocco."

Roux joined in continued for Char, "His Gundam is known as The O. The two green Gundams are his lieutenants, Sarah and Recocca. Schirocco is the leader of a faction known as the Titans."

Char cut Roux off before she could finish explaining who this Schirocco guy was. He said they made contact with the _Gekkostate_ and they were on their way to evac us in ten minutes but we needed to hold the beachhead and try to beat back any attack from any enemy Gundams; that meant from this Schirocco guy too. But it was the only thing we could do to keep theEnd out of Schirocco's hands. During the ten minutes Amuro Ray came and helped us after spotting theEnd; he had Herro Yuy with him. Amuro later explained he had tried to help jog Herro's memory after leaving group. It was as if Herro completely forgot about us, but no matter, Schirocco couldn't take the beachhead we held on to for dear life. The _Gekkostate_ arrived right on time and blasted the two green Gundams killing Schirocco's lieutenants or so we thought, I caught a glimpse of them escaping after Ken-go fired two AAM rounds at them. Schirocco pulled back when he saw us boarding the _Gekkostate_ and regrouped. After getting off theEnd, I breathed a sigh of relief. Holland came through like he promised and we left the area before Schirocco and his ship decided to follow us. Later I got out of the shower, I hugged and kissed Dominic. Hehe.

(Loren MISSION CLOCK +1:36:22)

Orientation Citadel, Mysterious Planet

I looked around and saw a force coming from the south. I used the FOF Tag program that was installed by the AI Cortana; actually she installed it in all of the Gundams in the Gekko Fleet. The program tagged Kamille's Zeta Gundam, the Quebuley Black, Epyon and the Nirvash Type ZERO with Haman Karn. At first I didn't know what to think, thoughts raced through my mind. I thought we were being betrayed by them, yet I was willing to give them the benefit of a doubt that they just joined Haman because they needed allies at the time. I told Emma about what the White Doll picked up with the FOF program. She was stunned when she heard Kamille and the Nirvash was with Haman Karn. I gave her the suggestion that maybe they just joined because they didn't have any the time they met up with Haman.

"I just can't believe that Haman is alive," said Emma. "We saw her die when those Wraith tanks bombarded her base in the ice field."

"I know, I can't explain why Haman is alive again," I replied nervously.

"I guess you're nervous about the possibility of the fighting Kamille," suggested Emma.

"It's not Kamille I'm worried about," I said to Emma. "I'm worried about having to face the Nirvash and that Seven Swale effect, it's deadly and dangerous."

Emma smiled and said gently before she headed for the front lines, "I'm sure that Eureka and Renton won't fight us; they're our friends and they've got no reason to fight us."

It made me feel a little better, but I still had to focus on our task of retaking the base that Haman took from us.

(Kamille MISSION CLOCK +1:40:49)

Orientation Citadel, Mysterious Planet

I charged towards the first base I was told to take, the northwest base. Unfortunately, Haman told Eureka and Renton to stay back and cover us. They were a bit uneasy when Haman told them to wait instead of coming with me; I felt uneasy too, but Milliardo offered to stay behind with the Nirvash. Haman snorted and told Milliardo, "Do as you wish, but next time you're going to the front lines!"

Milliardo ignored Haman and took up a position at the north end of the field while Nirvash took up the west end of the field. Eureka breathed a sigh of possible relief, I heard it on the COM and again Haman snorted in disgust. I shook my head and moved towards the center of battle site when I encountered Loren face to face.

(Loren MISSION CLOCK +1:56:18)

Orientation Citadel, Mysterious Planet

I stared at Kamille and the Zeta Gundam motionless and then Kamille came on the COM.

"It's not what you think," started Kamille, "We just joined so we wouldn't get blasted to bits. Trust me we wanted to turn her offer down, but with the force she had, we had no other choice but to."

I was silent as Kamille continued, "Hey we linked up with Elepo Purru and Milliardo Peacecraft. We saw Domon at the space station, but he didn't remember us."

My eyes widened when he mentioned Purru and Milliardo Peacecraft and I let out a sigh of relief to hear they were with them.

(Lieutenant Emma Sheen MISSION CLOCK +2:19:46)

Orientation Citadel, Mysterious Planet

I let out a sigh of relief just as Loren did when he heard that Purru and Milliardo were okay. But I was concerned about Kamille and the co-pilots of the Nirvash; I was afraid that Haman had some influence on their decision to join Haman, even though I heard Kamille say to Loren that their joining Haman was just for survival. On a personal note I thought that Haman might've been drawn to Kamille, he is a lady magnet after all. I shook that thought from my head as I approached the field where Haman landed and saw the Nirvash standing guard; I barley got a visual on the Epyon Gundam when the Nirvash spotted me. They waved me towards them signaling to approach them. I heard them tell Milliardo to come towards their position and say hello. It was a good break for us of the _ARGAMA_ being able to find some of our friends and reorganize part of the Gekko Fleet. It wouldn't be much, but at least we'd have muscle and firepower until we linked up with _Gekkostate_. Haman captured all of our bases and offered to spare our lives if we joined her cause. Loren had taken a beating even though Kamille tried to protect Loren from Haman. Eureka shook her head and leaned closer to Renton then I had to break them up for a minute.

"Hey come on, you two can have private time when we get back on the _ARGAMA_." They blushed as I smiled at them and they winked an acknowledgement light to me and I winked one back at them.

(Hilda MISSION CLOCK +5:19:07)

Uncharted jungle, near Mountain AZ519nerWT, Mysterious Planet

I took a break and stretched my legs after spending five hours in the cockpit of the 808. I couldn't stand being in the cockpit any longer without having a break at least. My break came to an end when I saw a huge Gundam in what looked to be like old samurai armor. It was unusual looking to me and I never saw anything like it. I got back in the 808 and put it into vehicle mode to prevent whoever piloting the thing from spotting me. After getting the 808 into vehicle mode, I drove by an opening in the canopy and was able to take some snapshots of the mysterious Gundam and started to drive away silently when I got attacked by three purple LFOs or whatever their called. I then forgot silence and transformed back into an LFO and tried to make a break for it. They kept chasing me and I couldn't even lift off to even try and find my way back to the _Gekkostate_ or at least the _ARGAMA_. I tried fighting back but it was useless and I almost thought about giving up. Fortunately theEnd came and rescued me along with Roux's Zeta Gundam. They provided cover fire for me so I could lift off and find the _Gekkostate_. Once I was airborne, theEnd and Roux's Zeta Gundam flew in front of me and Anemone suggested that I follow her and Roux. I let out a sigh of relief and followed them to the _Gekkostate_.

(Holland Novac MISSION CLOCK +10:51:29)

On board the _Gekkostate_, en route to Coordinates DC8134TA, Mysterious Planet

I looked over reports from Anemone, Hilda and Roux and they didn't look good. Roux's report showed that an old enemy of hers returned after being glassed to atoms by hybrid ships of the Shadow Marines. I hadn't seen the hybrid ships do anything before so I couldn't input any comments. I looked through Neyla's mission report of the battle on this mysterious world. I was able to match some of the descriptions of the Gundams to the report. I took a break and walked to Talho and the baby; I had been absorbed in the reports and almost forgot about them. Our child needs both Talho and me. Talho was glad when I came in and took over watching Rikku, Talho wanted to name our daughter after Neyla but I didn't like it the idea. Rikku was actually suggested by Neyla and Talho liked the name. Talho took over for a bit looking through the intelligence reports. She came back after a couple of hours and we were able spend time together as a family.

Later on, Roux came back from patrolling the area around the coordinates DC8134TA and found the _ARGAMA_ along with the Nirvash, Epyon, Quebuley Black and Kamille's Zeta Gundam. They were preparing to assault a position in some ice field. …"The power to make anything possible," sounds like a legend to me but like Neyla always said, "Never disregard info that could be useful in the long run." So we plotted a course to Coordinates DC8134TA and found the Gundams and the Nirvash like Roux said were there. So we launched everything we had: the 303, 606, 808, Char's Gelglog, Roux's Zeta Gundam and theEnd. Once every LFO and Gundam we had were launched, I asked Talho to have Moon Doggie get to safe distance so Rikku wouldn't get hurt. Talho refused and insisted on staying to help out, and then I heard the voice of a woman named Haman Karn.

"Look I don't care who you are" began Haman, "but we're going to need every ship and Gundam if we're going to defeat a black Gundam with wings and take their base."

My eyes widened when Haman mentioned the Black Gundam with wings; I recognized that Gundam as the Master Gundam, the Gundam Master Asia used during the raid on the Federal Capital.

"Hold on a sec" I protested, "that's Master Asia's Gundam, the Master Gundam."

"Hey you're right Holland," said Renton as he came on the COM. "Now I remember him. He was a cool teacher."

"Speaking of which, what the hell are you and Eureka doing with Haman Karn?" I asked Renton.

"Well we had no choice" explained Eureka, "Haman was going to take us prisoner or kill us if we didn't join her."

"It was merely for survival," summarized Kamille.

"Enough with the chatting and attack!" cut in Haman.

We all sighed as we headed out for the front. When we began the attack, the enemy tried to swarm us with overwhelming force but it didn't matter because we began pushing the enemy back until Master Asia used his bag of tricks on us switching fields of control on us. So some of us began returning to the fields we captured from them. Three hours into the battle, we began to get tired out when gunfire rained down on the enemy and we looked up. I was surprised with what I saw; it was the _Tiger Roger_ and the _Super Izimo_. Then all of us of the Gekko Fleet knew that Neyla had arrived with a squad of KLFs. But we didn't expect to see the Tiger Rage Gundam along with the Demon Slayer and Helljumper Gundams. Wither or not we expected them, we were just glad they came. Haman was pleased when they showed up; we kind of got the idea she needed pawns and we served her purpose. I sent Neyla an encrypted message that we needed help to get out of Haman's grasp. She winked an acknowledgement light to me; I wished she would've done that when we rescued Master Norb instead of running off on that mission, even though Anemone and Dominic joined us. She sent various encrypted messages to all of the Gundam, KLF and LFO pilots telling us to retreat and capture and a base in the southwest, except for Eureka and Renton, she needed those two for her plan. She was going to have them unleash a Seven Swale in the center of the ice field and either force Haman to take her _Gwaddan_ ship and leave or get to a safe distance giving her the notion that we didn't need her anymore. Haman watched as all of us retreated and called us cowards for running away and Talho replied, "He, who runs away today, lives to fight another day." Haman snorted in disgust and charged towards the oncoming forces. Neyla clicked her COM five times to signal Renton and Eureka to unleash the Seven Swale. Renton clicked to acknowledge and put his hand on the Amita Drive as did Eureka. They pulled it back as Neyla retreated while finally sending Haman the warning about the Seven Swale effect. Haman moved to a safe distance just as Nirvash unleashed the Seven Swale destroying the area and all of the mobile suits that were dumb enough to stay there and watch it. Haman flew away angry and betrayed but none of us cared, we were glad to see her go. But she left with the Hammurabi squad and their commander Yazaran. When Haman left as she watched the Seven Swale, she was amazed at the destructive power of the Nirvash. But we didn't hear the last of Haman; she opened a COM channel and snarled at us, "You'll pay for your insolence. I'll make you regret the day I found you."

Roux responded, "Good riddance Haman, you're still the control freak we all know and hate."

Neyla added, "Bye, bye Haman, don't forget your parting gift."

She fired the beam gun Roux lent her at a loose patch of ice and it fell straight on Haman's Gundam. We all laughed at her as she flew away with burning anger. Neyla returned the beam gun to Roux and started to do something to her Zeta Gundam; or at lest we thought it was Neyla when in fact it was Natonku doing something to Roux's Zeta Gundam. Neyla had no idea what Natonku was doing, but we could see for ourselves that he was transforming Roux's Zeta Gundam into something like what he transformed the Tiger Rage Gundam into. The Gundam's the hands could transform into tiger claws and were able to do a long range energy attack but had to have full Musou power, there were two beam sabers instead of one and it could still transform into it's fighter form. All I had to say was, "Damn, it looks just as badass as the Tiger Rage Gundam!"

Roux thought about my comment and said, "I think I'll call this modified Zeta Gundam… the Zeta Gundam Mk II."

"Nice."

"It looks cool Roux."

"Maybe you should let me pilot that Gundam of yours."

(Roux Lokua MISSION CLOCK +15:49:37)

Ancient Ruins, Mysterious Planet

Now that my Zeta Gundam has been upgraded by Natonku, our next mission was to track down Haman Karn and the Hammurabi squad accompanying her. We learned through a mole Neyla had snuck onto the _Gwaddan_ that three pilots known as the Black Tri-Stars joined up with her and Glemmy had apologized and rejoined Haman. We really hadn't seen or heard much from Schirocco since Char and I went and rescued theEnd at the Hanging Gardens. We thought that we had heard the last of him, but it wasn't to be so. He was intent on taking theEnd from us as a prize as well as the Nirvash since he heard about the Seven Swale that Eureka and Renton pulled in the ice field. Neyla decided that both the Nirvash and theEnd would sit out the battle; it was the only way we could keep Nirvash and theEnd out of harm's way. I was going to test out powers of the Zeta Gundam Mk II and see if it was as powerful as Natonku made it. Other Gundams that were here were the Epyon, the original Zeta Gundam, Double Zeta, Amuro's Gundam, Char's Gelglog, Wing ZERO, Quebuely Black, Gundam Mk II, Gundam Mk II Black and the Turn A Gundam. The _Super Izimo_ launched all of it's KLF squadrons and the _Tiger Roger_ launched it's three Gundams and fighters as well. However we got caught in the middle of a battle between Haman and Schirocco… wait I take that back we caught Haman and Schirocco off guard when we moved in. Milliardo was pleased to see we were fighting against Haman and Schirocco again. I think Milliardo had some beef with Schirocco before he joined up with us or he fought with Schirocco before rejoining Kamille and the Nirvash. Neyla had us go off in four teams of three and launch an all out attack on the center to eliminate Haman and the Hammurabi Squad; we were going to make sure she was dead again and never come back, then we would deal Paptimus Schirocco once Haman was dealt with. I'm sure Schirocco would've liked one less enemy to deal with. Haman and the Hammurabi squad put up fierce resistance but couldn't stand up twelve Gundams at once… well the Hammurabi squad, but Haman was another story. She used her typical tricks by deploying drones that fire energy rounds when the pilot wasn't looking; but we caught on to it very quickly and were able to counter it, by destroying the drones and channeled every bit of effort into taking down Haman. Once Haman was dead at last, the Black Tri-Stars left and joined Schirocco. We were getting tired from the battle and it looked like Schirocco was going to win when theEnd and Nirvash came in brought reinforcements with them. All of us had mixed emotions about their arrival. On one side we were glad they came and brought additional firepower; but we concerned that Schirocco was still going to try and capture both LFOs for his own gain. But they came through in the end, when Nirvash unleashed the Seven Swale and completely destroyed the Ancient Ruins. Neyla was acting very suspicious and it made me worry a little bit like maybe she wasn't herself. Once Schirocco retreated, we gathered our bearings and went back to the Gekko Fleet.

MISSION CLOCK + 20:53:19

On board the _Tiger Roger_, en route to Mausoleum Depths

Once we got back, I went to see Neyla and talk to her. When I saw her she wasn't Neyla; she was older and a little thinner then Neyla. She had long brown hair like Neyla but had green emerald eyes and didn't wear a ninja headband like Neyla; instead she had a tiara on her forehead. I thought it was Neyla and that she had gotten contacts for her eyes, at first. She looked at me and asked, "Is your name Roux Lokua?"

"Yes it is," I answered, "but how do you know my name, I never met you in my…"

"I read Neyla's mission report on this mysterious world and I heard that it had resurfaced," answered the woman as she turned to face me. "By the way my name is Relena Kaiou, I'm Neyla's mother."

"H-Her mother?" I asked confused

"Yes," she said calmly

I shook my head in disbelief; no one other than Neyla could pilot the Tiger Rage Gundam now that Natonku was inhabiting the Amita Drive. I noticed that Natonku wasn't on his long board when he came down with KLF reinforcements. I also wondered if she knew that her daughter had been possessed by the tiger spirit Natonku Bonkoui Takei. Relena looked at me and said, "Yes I know about Natonku, I knew about it when she was born.

"Have you noticed a seal on her arm?

I shook my head no and she continued, "She conceals it with a ninja sleeve that has a metal shoulder pad. It belonged to a very dear friend of mine and she gave it to Neyla when she was ten and Neyla hasn't taken it off ever since. The seal is the Chinese symbol for the tiger."

"When did do you put this tiger seal on her?" I asked Relena.

"The day after she opened her eyes," answered Relena.

Again I was lost and Relena had to explain further in detail, "The day Neyla opened her eyes; I saw them glaze over with the eyes of a tiger. Those who are possessed by Natonku are said to, at birth, have their eyes glaze over like that of a tiger. However only the eighth generation is possessed and if the human host and Natonku clash and can not become one together, Natonku will kill the human host and suck the blood out of them."

"Sounds like Dracula," I commented.

Relena sighed and said, "That's how Natonku sustains his life for every eight generations."

She paused and then said one last thing before I hit the showers, "I see that Natonku and Neyla became one and now Natonku is free to live in another host."

I asked her before walking away, "How did you know I was going to ask you about Natonku?"

"I could hear your thoughts and the puzzle of Natonku was troubling your mind," she answered. "It troubles the mind of everyone who is close to Neyla."

I stood there for a few minutes puzzled and then came to my senses and headed for the showers.

(Relena MISSION CLOCK + 49:27:35)

Central City, Mysterious Planet

We were making excellent progress until the Musou Gundam showed up twelve hours earlier in the Mausoleum Depths and said that the planet was going to fall on my kingdom as revenge for stopping the planet from falling. It said that it was given a second chance by eleven people in black coats being told to wipe out the Ocean Kingdom, then bring an age of blood and terror on Neptune and to make sure all life was slaughtered filling the oceans with our blood. Like hell, that was going to happen, I would protect my kingdom and my people from the Musou Gundam and these people in black coats. I was sure that the Musou Gundam probably figured that we were going to glass him to atoms and so we had to try a different approach this time. We would use the urban warfare battle plan and take the city, trap the Musou Gundam and then glass him to atoms, five times over. Neyla's friends thought it was overkill and said I was insane, and I told them, "Thanks for the compliment!" Sergeant Johnson whispered to Holland, "Like mother, like daughter."

"No kidding," Holland whispered back.

I smiled and continued revealing my battle plan in more detail.

"First our priority is to seize the harbor and its facilities so we'll have a foothold," I said as I pointed to the layout of the city. "Our next objective will be to work our way around the center of the city. I know this sounds strange but I don't take the direct approach like Neyla does; I need to plow my way through an enemy position unless I'm breaking out or retreating. Back on the subject, once we've made sure there's no way for the Musou Gundam to escape and any enemy Gundam pilots aiding him are dealt with, we'll then strike the center. We need to make sure and avoid the defensive grid set around the center of the city."

Everyone liked the plan and got ready to strike. I took the lead spot and lead the attack; but I let the B-107s carpet bomb the harbor and the rest of the city because we needed an advantage on the Musou Gundam. Foehammer and the other pilots returned to their carriers and waited for my signal to begin the second wave which would start once the defenses were activated and rose from the ground. We split into two groups, one lead by Holland and the other one lead by myself. I lead the south attack and captured the area near the center before returning to the southern outskirts. I needed to keep the Musou Gundam's forces in check and closed the south gap to keep them from breaking out in the south. Holland kept to the northern edge and kept from attacking the center and made sure to capture the narrow field to keep the enemy from escaping in the north. He blew open the entrance to the tunnels that lead to the northeast sector while I forcefully brought up the underwater tunnel and continued to press the eastward advance in the south and encountered Paptimus Schirocco for the last time. He and his lieutenants vigorously attacked me hoping to capture Natonku for research and junk. I was fortunate that Kamille Badian and Lieutenant Emma were with me and they assisted me in dealing with Schirocco. I'm a bit rusty when it comes to piloting Gundams; it's been twenty nine years since I sat in the cockpit of a mobile suit before going back into a fighter jet. After struggling with Schirocco and his two lieutenants, we continued the attack but faced determined resistance only because of sheer numbers and some of the enemy mobile suit pilots pulled some cheap tricks. TheEnd and Nirvash Type ZERO held the two chokepoints to keep the Musou Gundam in check; Hilda held the harbor while Matthew held the onshore facilities. Things were going as planned; I met with Holland at the designated midway point and began the joint thrust into the center of the city where we had the Musou Gundam held up to keep from escaping. I gave the Nirvash and theEnd the green light to strike from their holding positions and they began their attack. As soon as the thrust came towards the center of the city, the defense grid popped up and that's when I had everyone pull back and I clicked the COM three times to signal Foehammer and bomber pilots. The B-107s came in low and fast as they could with their GR-135 escorts and dropped their bombs targeting the defenses. Not a lot of damage was done by the first wave of bombers; they barely struck the targets until I had no choice and asked some of the Gundam pilots aim their laser pointers at the targets so the second wave could strike their targets. The laser pointers did the trick and the laser guided bombs found their mark and I had the crews refit and test out the radar guided plasma bombs we developed with the Covenant to use as a first strike weapon. Foehammer and her squadron returned and dropped the new plasma bombs on the defense grid effectively destroying it. Once the defenses were destroyed, I signaled everyone to renew the thrust into the center of the city and take the center. Once both sides were about to be taken, the Musou Gundam arrived to fight us all. I then signaled everyone but the Nirvash to pull back and Eureka and Renton unleash the Seven Swale in hopes to destroy the Musou Gundam. Once the Seven Swale was over, the Musou Gundam was near death when I had everyone jump in and finish it off. Once it was down I called in the hybrid ships to glass the city and the Musou Gundam. It didn't take long, the hybrid ships came and started raining down plasma on the city five times over like I wanted. Once the Musou Gundam was destroyed, and the city glassed to atoms we made our way away from the mysterious planet when a UNSC fleet under Admiral Michael Stanforth came and told us to make sure our smaller ships were recovered and we left before they unleashed their prototype Nova bombs, like the ones on Reach that destroyed an armada before they got to High Charity. So we recovered the _Super Izimo,_ _Gekkostate_ and the _Tiger Roger_ and jumped back to Neptune while the Nova bombs were placed on the planet's surface and detonated causing the planet to crack apart.

Renton

After the successful destruction of the mysterious planet and returning the queen to her home planet, we went back to Earth and rejoined Neyla. She was doing some freelance work with the Texas Rangers when we came back. Then her troubles just began piling up. I'm sure that she'll tell you.


	10. Chapter 10

Mission: 498: BETA LEVEL Clearance

Sub-Mission 1: Gathering the Gekko Fleet and the Battle against OZ

Neyla

"I was a bit disturbed that most of the Gundam pilots disappeared during the battle with the Metrex; but it was even weirder when I saw them piloting different Gundams than the ones they pilot. But I really can't blame them for wanting to pilot each other's Gundams. Loren and Elepo Purru were the only Gundam pilots who were truly out their time; Loren was with Amuro Ray when they met Kamille and the others; while Elepo was with Milliardo. Roux and Juddau eventually joined the battle, but everyone had different Gundams. You'll find out who had what Gundam during the stories told by the Gundam pilots themselves."

Roux Lokua

On unknown mobile suit carrier

Low Earth orbit

Well not much was going between Juddau and I; my Zeta Mk II and Juddau's ZZ Gundam were missing and we had to enter through the atmosphere to fight Haman Karn and the Axis. When we went to the Mobile Suit Bay, I was startled to see that Milliardo Peacecraft's Gundam, Epyon, was in the place of my Zeta Mk II; Juddau saw that he had to pilot the Turn A Gundam, Loren's Gundam. We both sighed and launched into combat; our mission was to go and fight Axis forces on Earth. Haman and the Axis were still a pain after the fight between the A.E.U.G., Titans and Axis forces. Juddau seemed more worried about his sister who been kidnapped by the Axis. So we had to rescue his sister as well. I looked at the Epyon for a moment and just stared at it… it looked powerful and it was powerful after watching it on the mysterious planet that had tried to crash into Earth and the Ocean Kingdom and destroy humanity. I nodded to myself; I was going to pilot Epyon and try to control its power within. Juddau whined a little, but he got in the cockpit of Turn A and launched. A.E.U.G forces already begun attacking Axis held zones so our ship could get through to the atmosphere. Things were going smoothly until Haman's pet, Glemmy, showed up. I expected him have Purru with him and hypnotized under his control like the first time we entered the atmosphere; but she wasn't there and I couldn't sense her presence like we Newtypes can. I was able to take down Glemmy with no problem and Epyon seemed to try and take over my mind with the thoughts of power. Even during the battles on Earth, it was hard to resist the Epyon's "forceful call" and let it flood my mind. One night I decided to let Epyon know that I was in charge until I gave it back to Milliardo. After the little chat I had with Epyon, it never once bothered me again. After Haman and the Axis were defeated while we wrested control of the Gripps II Colony laser, a portal opened to who knew where. Juddau charged towards the portal and I had to follow him through it. When we came out of the portal, we saw the _ARGAMA_ in a battle and the _Tiger Roger_, Neyla's command ship, approaching it. Another ship followed right behind the command ship; this ship was familiar to us. It was the _Blue Typhoon_, the ship we fought alongside until we got separated from them.

'Let's join the battle Roux,' suggested Juddau. "We just need to make sure and transmit our RC as we approach them; otherwise we'll get blasted."

'I know that Juddau,' I snapped back at Juddau as I began transmitting my RC to the _Tiger Roger_.

Juddau transmitted his RC as well and we received a wink from an acknowledgement light from the _Tiger Roger_ as we sped up to join the formation in front. I was shocked to see the Sky Girls and their Sonic Divers out in space. Neyla came on the COM and talked to us.

Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano

When we saw the Epyon Gundam, Elise thought Milliardo came to help us out and was going to break our formation that Eika-san had us establish as we charged into battle to help the _ARGAMA_ fight this Shirocco guy and the Titans. I heard Neyla talk to the pilot of the Epyon; Elise was shocked when she heard Roux instead of Milliardo Peacecraft.

'Nice of you two to join us Roux and Juddau,' Neyla said hooting with laughter in her voice.

'Thanks Neyla,' said Roux. 'What's going on here; who are we fighting?'

'The _ARGAMA_ is under attack from the Titan ship the _Alexandria_,' answered Neyla, 'and we're going to help them out.'

'I see,' replied Juddau. 'Whose commanding the…'

'_Alexandria_ dead ahead,' Karen-chan began as she read off the read out of the battlefield. '_ARGAMA_ has twenty mobile suits in battle as we speak. Most of them are Nemos, one Rick Diaz suit, Quebelay Black, Double Zeta and the Wing ZERO.'

We quickly rushed into battle and helped defeat the Titans before they could launch an all out attack on the _ARGAMA_. Not much happened during the battle… wait… we had to fight the Axis again after negotiations were blown by Char, I mean Lieutenant Quattro, and his emotional outburst with Haman. Neyla tried to save the talks but Haman advised her Excellency not let talks continue. Neyla commented that Haman looked at her like she thought Neyla screwed her over; but Haman saw a side Neyla she never saw. The other thing… well I'll let Neyla tell you about. All I have to say that Lieutenant Mesa returned to the Gekko Fleet along with two Titan traitors.

Neyla

During our time getting the Gekko Fleet back together, we had two Titan officers join us. Like Otoha said, I'll tell you about those events. The first thing to happen was that I got one of Schirocco's lovers to join us. Her name was Sarah Zabiarov and I could possibly see why Shirocco was interested in her. One time Sarah surrendered as ordered by Shirocco and had her give us Intel on Jamaican and his intentions. It seemed that Sarah was sincere about her intention of defecting to the A.E.U.G. but I could sense that she was lying; I had something in mind for Sarah to do for us. Before I asked her to do this little job for us, I began to show Sarah around my command ship and shared with her the life that the other Gundam, LFO and KLF pilots share together. Sarah was interested and confused at the same time.

'Why don't they call each other by rank or salute to each other?' asked Sarah really confused. 'I thought it was a military unit.'

'It is a military unit,' I said to Sarah, 'but we got tired of the saluting and crap; so we just decided let it go here in the Gekko Fleet. I prefer to have the pilots as my friends instead of subordinates. They still know I'm in charge, but they see me as one of them.'

As I explained it to Sarah, I saw she was interested in joining up and leaving the Titans; her face and body language made it clear to me. Later on the _ARGAMA_, Sarah decided to escape and seduce Hayato's son Katz into helping her escape. Before Sarah escaped Natonku decided that he wanted Sarah to pilot him and so both of them escaped back to the Titan fleet until Kamille captured her in Von Brown City and Natonku suddenly tags along to stay at Sarah's side. Katz went on an undercover mission when Sarah first escaped from the _ARGAMA_; I made sure that Sarah watched his back and protected him; well I made sure they both looked out for each other. The other Titan traitor was Jerid's girlfriend Maowa; she came with Jerid when he wanted to return to the Gekko Fleet. When I heard how Kamille captured Sarah, I beat him up; then Fa bandaged him up and came after me. For the record, it was one hell of a cat fight that I enjoyed having; Roux and Emma had to break it up. Roux got a couple of bruises and some scratch marks. I apologized to them later after Fa and I were sent to the detention center; I also apologized to Fa for letting my feminist views cloud my judgment. Fa accepted and said that she would make sure to let Kamille know I was sorry. After I got out of the detention center, Sarah came up to me and told me she really wanted to join the Gekko Fleet under the condition that I didn't make her fight Shirocco in any battle. I smiled and accepted that condition. While we began fighting the Titans on P8S573, all of the Gekko Fleet's ships were enveloped in a time portal and we went to Milliardo Peacecraft's time… I think the year was After Colony 195.

AC 195

Orbit over P8S573

I had everyone gather on the _Tiger Roger_ to discuss the next move and what we would do. Captain Noa suggested that we find a colony and figure out what happened. Everyone else made their suggestions and I came up with a decision on my own. We would descend through the atmosphere and find someone to help us out. I was lucky that the other ship commanded by Captain Henkinsen had a shield generator installed so all of us could go down there. Once we cleared the atmosphere, Talho spotted a mobile suit battle on the way down.

Milliardo Peacecraft

Thoughts raced my mind as ejected from the Leo mobile suit after failing to stop the Gundam and destroy it. There weren't any serious thoughts like a punishment; no, it was the distant wink of four ships entering through the atmosphere and I thought about revenge against the Alliance for what they did to my home, the Sanc Kingdom; I couldn't wait until Trieze gave us the green light to strike at the Alliance. As I thought these things, Elepo came on the COM.

"Are you okay Milliardo?" she asked a little worried.

I just gave a little chuckle and replied, "Yeah I'm fine, I was just lost in my thoughts; could you come and get me? One other thing Elepo, in OZ, my name is Zechs Marquis."

"I'm on my way with the Hykosheki," said Elepo as she asked the pilots to get her ready for launch.

I was a bit flabbergasted when Elepo suddenly showed up in my time and not having her Quebelay Black with her. When I saw the Hykosheki I thought maybe it was Char.

Three months later after Herro Yuy and four other Gundam pilots showed up, OZ began launching its takeover of the United Earthsphere Alliance and we even battled with the Gundam pilots. The Alliance fought back, but their efforts were useless especially since they were fighting us and the Gundams at the same time. Trieze found that two old factions known as the A.E.U.G. and Karba were attacking the Alliance because the Alliance attacked the _ARGAMA_ and the ships of the Gekko Fleet as well as the _Blue Typhoon_ and the _Aldumha_. I wondered if Trieze was going to attack the A.E.U.G. after I told him that I knew pilots of the _ARGAMA_ and _Radish_ personally. It turned out that Trieze sent OZ troops to help out the A.E.U.G. and Karba and also sent them some mobile suits to make their arsenal a bit stronger. A few of the Section Nine guys became mobile suit pilots just to fit in; I think it was Shadow, that new girl Molly, Togasai, Major and Bato.

Kamille Baden

Time passed us slowly as events began to unravel here in Milliardo's time. The Alliance was all but defeated; Herro and the other four Gundam pilots from this time were being denounced by the colonies that sent them to take revenge for what happened to a politician during the year AC 175. I was somewhat surprised that we were welcomed by the colonies even though we were from the past. Later, an organization known as the Romafeller Foundation began to consider us a threat to their idea of a world nation. Relena Peacecraft became the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom and began her rule by trying to promote her family's idea of total pacificism. Duke Durmel didn't like this one bit and that's when we were in for a fight that would test us physically and mentally.


	11. Chapter 11

Mission 498: Sub-Mission 2: Defense of the Sanc Kingdom

Lt. Commander Elise von Dietrich

This was the hardest part of the mission ever; the Romafeller Foundation was intent on destroying the Sanc Kingdom and we had to make sure that the mobile dolls never stepped one foot in the capital city. Lieutenant Noien was secretly building up a defense force to help protect the Sanc Kingdom from the incoming onslaught. When Princess Relena found out about the defense force, she permitted her and Herro to continue building it up to a certain extent. Herro was given the Zeta Mk II from Trieze Kushrinada; he had made modifications to it before giving it to Herro and asking him to give it back to its original pilot. The Zeta Mk II's armor was upgraded to Gundanium alloy; it was given a buster rifle, better beam sabers and its combat system was upgraded to the ZERO System. This ZERO Combat System was tailored for Newtypes and for Loren, even though he wasn't a Newtype like Emma and most of Gundam pilots in the Gekko Fleet. Trieze really had been upgrading all of the Gundams in the Gekko Fleet with Gundanium alloy and certain enhancements like the upgraded combat system. Fa lost one of the Rick Diaz suits and Trieze found it and modified it to the same extent as the Gundams. Trieze was really helpful to us since we were instrumental in helping him take out the Earthsphere Alliance. Neyla had everyone scrambling in the Black Reaper Unit to get every bit of Intel she could present to Princess Relena Peacecraft. The Black Reapers got everything needed and more Intel about the Romafeller Foundation's plan for building a battleship, _Libra_, so they could show off their strength. Milliardo was out in space when Romafeller started marching towards the Sanc Kingdom; I hoped and prayed that he would make it and bring at least two Gundam pilots with him.

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

All of us began getting back into our Gundams and were training ourselves on the ZERO Combat system that Trieze Kushrinada had installed in our Gundams when we got separated from them. Herro warned us about the ZERO system and told us we might end up killing each other in the process. Even though we were warned, we still continued our training. We really didn't have much time until Romafeller would come and attack. We eventually got the hang of the ZERO system after Fa and Roux tried to kill each other.

The day before Romafeller attacked, many mobile suit pilots from OZ came and joined the Imperial Guard to help defend the Sanc Kingdom; we even had guerilla soldiers come and join up too. The princess was a bit uneasy when OZ deserters and guerilla fighters were suddenly entering her country. Neyla and Lieutenant… I mean Captain Noien assured that they would make sure that those who joined the Imperial Guard would stay and not run. In the mobile suit bay, Neyla and Noien assembled the new recruits to discuss some things.

"All right you're all aware that Romafeller is going to attack the Sanc Kingdom and try to destroy it completely," began Noien. "You are part of the Imperial Guard and you need to remember that we are only protecting this country, not attacking anyone. Second, you must realize that as a member of the Guard you will be defending the teachings of the Peacecraft family."

There was silence among the recruits as Neyla stepped forward and motioned to one of pilots to open a channel into outer space where Milliardo and the other Gundam pilots could hear. The pilot of the Sandrock Gundam went back to the Maguna Corps to get his Gundam back, fight off Romafeller in the Middle East and bring them back to the Sanc Kingdom so they could help us in the oncoming fight.

Neyla cleared her throat and said, "I want you all to raise your right hand and repeat after me. This is the oath you swear by. If any mobile suit pilot in space or on Earth wishes to come to the aid of the Sanc Kingdom, then I ask you do the same as well. Don't say this oath if your intentions are not noble and just."

Milliardo Peacecraft

I didn't know what Neyla was thinking, but I raised my right as she began speaking.

"I solemnly swear," began Neyla.

"I solemnly swear…"

"To defend this nation, the Sanc Kingdom."

The pilots at the Sanc Kingdom and I repeated the next line. As I repeated the next line I heard the pilots of Gundam 05 and 02 repeating the same words as I did.

"And uphold the teachings of the Peacecraft family; the teachings of total pacifism."

The words left a sharp impression in my mind as she said that line. I still said the line and Neyla continued.

"I will lay my life for this nation until the day I no longer breathe life or until the sovereign releases me from this oath."

"My strength will uphold the weak and my sword will defend the just."

This line sounded like she took it from the Code of the Round Table and it actually moved me. I felt that I was being knighted to defend my country from Romafeller.

"I swear that I will keep this oath and if I don't, I will banish myself from this kingdom unless the sovereign pardons me."

"This is my oath and I will keep in my heart when I go into battle and service for this nation, the Sanc Kingdom."

Neyla's oath definitely left an impression on me as I racing towards Earth and the Sanc Kingdom. Both pilots followed me wanting to join the fight. Then the pilot of Gundam 05 spoke up and said, "This woman has a sense of justice. Atonku wants to fight in this battle and I will follow his wish. As for this woman, I will follow her if Atonku wants to follow her."

"I want to help any enemy of the Romafeller Foundation," said Duo Maxwell, the pilot Gundam 02. "The god of death is returning to Earth and I'm gonna punish anyone who attacks the Sanc Kingdom."

I smiled and said to the Gundam pilots, "Thank you for helping defend my home country."

"Hey don't thank us until the battle is done," Duo said proudly.

Char Azenable

The oath the soldiers of the Imperial Guard swore was impressive. After we all said the oath, we all began making preparations to defend the Sanc Kingdom. Neyla was already going over the battle plan with Princess Relena. Part of the A.E.U.G. force and Karba would assault Romafeller bases in the heel of Italy, try and intercept as many mobile dolls before they cross the mountain border and cut down Romafeller's numerical superiority over the Imperial Guard and launch long range missiles from the _ARGAMA_ towards the sea. The _Blue Typhoon_ and _Aldumha_ would move towards the sea and strike the main force and stall for more time to complete our defensive positions; at least three hours to complete the positions. The Sandrock Gundam and the Maguna Corps got here ten hours before the main attack reached our string of island fortifications guarding New Port City. The rest of the A.E.U.G. was spread out defending the mountain border, New Port City or the island fortifications. This seemed like an impossible battle to me, but Commander Kaiou always loves to fight against the odds and come out on top victoriously. Lt. Commanders Elise von Dietrich and Eika Ichijo were commanding the defense of the capital; Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano commanded the island fortifications' attempt to buy time for us at the capital and Lt. Commander Karen Sonomiya led the defense of the mountain border. Commander Kaiou commanded the entire battle plan and the attack on three Romafeller bases in the heel of Italy. Once the attack on the bases commenced, the mission clock started ticking. Tails came on the COM and reported, "Enemy main force approaching from the sea. Radar is picking up forty aircraft carrying twenty Virgos mobile dolls each. Island sonar is picking up Cancer and Pieces mobile dolls underwater, about one hundred thirty six of each. Romafeller reinforcements are two hours behind the main force carrying double the number of Virgos mobile dolls."

Commander Kaiou snarled curse words in Spanish over the COM and thought for two minutes about what to do now that she learned about the reinforcements. She came on the COM again after snarling another round of curse words in Spanish.

"Okay I want the Taurus Squad from Section Nine to launch from the _Blue Typhoon_ and engage the reinforcements," ordered Commander Kaiou. "If the reinforcements come under attack the main force will have to pull some its main troops to come and put down the attackers."

The Commander opened a line to Lt. Commander Sakurano and said, "Have the island fortifications let the main force pass without any contest." Lt. Commander Sakurano froze in place and protested the change in plans. The commander then explained her change in tactics.

"If you strike early when the main force is passing through, the reinforcements will easily finish you off when the main force weakens the defenses and heads for New Port City. By allowing the main force to pass through unopposed, Duke Durmel will think it's going to be an easy battle."

"I get it, if the reinforcements get weakened or destroyed and then the main force will have to rely on what it's got or retreat," finished Otoha.

"That's correct Otoha," replied Neyla. "Have Shadow and the others wait until the reinforcements have halfway passed through the fortifications."

"Yokai," acknowledged Otoha.

The commander then put me in charge of seizing the first of the three targets while the bulk of the Gekko Fleet remained in New Port City. Amuro Ray, Lieutenant Emma Sheen and Fa were stationed at the mountain border with Lieutenant Commander Karen Sonomiya and the force that was preparing to slow down the mobile dolls. Trieze Kushrinada and his soldiers were stationed along a one hundred fifty mile stretch of land thirty to fifty miles from the mountain border of the Sanc Kingdom and were asked to quickly create a string of fortified posts at certain areas of strategic importance along the way with the goal of wearing down the mobile dolls. Once the first line had been penetrated they would then fall back to their next of defense and etcetera. The Trieze Faction would only be permitted to enter the Sanc Kingdom once the fortifications had been breached by the mobile dolls.

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou (MISSION CLOCK +0:57:13)

Romafeller base "Alpha," en route to Target Delta

The attack was swift and the base fell like dominos in a snap. Romafeller didn't seem to invest in man power for this base because we were able use our overwhelming force to take it and the base staff put up weak resistance as the Hunters and Elites moved in to clean out the base. That's right, I said Hunters and Elites… you thought it was only going to be mobile suit pilots only? No one mentioned that seven black ops units and civilian engineers were in on the battle plan because I never told the others that. As we moved to the next base, we encountered better resistance to target Delta but it was a little less unified and lacked the necessary strength to beat us back. Sango, Kohaku and I led the charge to the next base and right now we've just got a visual of target Delta.

Ensign Sarah (MISSION CLOCK +5:09:51)

Island Fort #5, 150 miles south southwest of New Port City

As predicted by Neyla, the Romafeller Foundation sent a massive force to completely wipe out the Sanc Kingdom. The main force had passed us and the reinforcements were following right behind the main force just two hours like Tails said on his report of the enemy force. The reinforcements were half way through our fortifications when Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano clicked her COM and signaled to begin the attack. Natonku and I burst out of the water and opened fire on a mobile doll carrier. The whole area around a hundred mile radius flashed with tints of red, yellow and orange as the battle to weaken or wipe out the reinforcements commenced. The _Blue Typhoon_ launched the Taurus squad while firing its laser cannons at the mobile dolls that deployed out of their carriers. Two fighters also launched from the _Blue Typhoon_ to assist the Taurus Squad in attacking the reinforcements. The Romafeller reinforcements didn't expect an attack on them. Within three hours, the reinforcements began withdrawing and we began a push to wipe them out completely. An hour later the reinforcements were destroyed and Otoha radioed Neyla that the reinforcements had been wiped out and we wanted to join the battle in New Port City.

"Permission denied," answered Neyla.

"But Neyla…" I protested.

"We need you guys regroup on any island forts that have sustained little or less than serve damage," said Neyla in a firm tone, "and wait for the Romafeller main force to retreat in your direction."

"And if they don't retreat?" I challenged Neyla.

"Then Elise and Eika-san will call you guys in for pincer attack to finish them off or relieve the defenders," answered Neyla.

I huffed in frustration, but I had to listen to her. Orders were orders and I wasn't going to question them; besides, her plans were always brilliant and they worked. Otoha began calling the island forts to begin reorganization of our defenses. Of the twenty island forts established as a first line of defense, three were destroyed and seven were badly damaged beyond repair. Forty-six soldiers lost their lives while we attacked the reinforcements as they were heading to New Port City and retreating. Romafeller lost three hundred nineteen brave soldiers in the ambush. Neyla then came on the COM and reported, "All targeted Romafeller bases have been captured and we are moving towards the Sanc Kingdom and assist the mountain border defense."

Several winks from acknowledgement lights came from the commanders.

Lt. Commander Karen Sonomiya (MISSION CLOCK +8:41:19)

Sanc Kingdom mountain border

I was relieved when Neyla said she and the other A.E.U.G. and Karba forces were coming to help us out. After we divided up the forces I was left with a pretty weak force; but we were able to establish a system of fortifications and we dug a network of caves that hid land based Mega Particle Cannons that we could fire at the mobile dolls with. The mobile doll carriers and mobile dolls themselves were grinded to a standstill and had to fight through the defensive fortifications of the Trieze Faction. Trieze himself fought in an antique Leo mobile suit called Tallgesse II. His unit was looking to redeem themselves in battle after losing some critical battles and being chased around the world by Duke Durmel's mobile dolls. Thirty minutes was all it took to break through a fortified position; but every time when the mobile dolls moved to the position previously occupied, it would be destroyed with charges that were dug the night before. It looked like they were practicing scorched-earth policy to keep the mobile dolls from taking the positions and using them. Each time a position was lost to the mobile dolls, the Trieze Faction would fight fiercer and grind them down again and longer than at the last position. The Trieze Faction was getting closer and closer to the border; Captain Henkensen and the _Radish_ were getting visuals of the Trieze Faction falling back at least every forty-five to eighty minutes. Neyla said in order to use the land based Mega Particle Cannons we would have to wait until mobile dolls were at least thirty minutes away from the border. Trieze and his men eventually made it to the mountain border and skipped defending the last string of defenses when he learned we had Mega Particle Cannons hidden in the mountains. The _Radish_ updated me that the mobile dolls were forty minutes away and if we were going to use the cannons, we had to charge them up right then and there while the mobile dolls were approaching. I gave the order to charge up the Mega Particle Cannons and set defenses around the mouth of the caves while they were charging. The mobile dolls advanced faster than expected; but the cannon was already charged up and ready to fire.

"Mobile dolls are ten minutes away from border," reported Captain Henkensen. "If you're going to fire the Mega Particle Cannons, fire them now while the mobile dolls advancing."

I gave the order to the mobile suit pilots guarding the entrances of the caves to pull away and fire the cannons. Multiple shots exited the caves and raced to their intended targets striking them with ease. When the smoke cleared about sixty-nine point eight percent of the mobile dolls were wiped out while more were on the way. The limited number of mobile dolls gave us a little breathing room and time to integrate forces from the Trieze Faction into our defenses. When the dolls entered the country, we began our counterattack to destroy the mobile dolls or force or them to retreat. Colonel Trieze commented that the mobile dolls weren't going to retreat unless their controllers ordered them to. It was really okay as long as there weren't any people piloting those Virgos mobile suits; I really don't want to have to kill people; life is too precious to me.

Lt. Commander Eika Ichijo (MISSION CLOCK +7:07:09)

New Port City

As Neyla predicted, the main force came to New Port City to destroy it. We weren't going to let Romafeller destroy the country while we were defending it. Tails' report was accurate when we got visual of the incoming invasion force and it was massive.

"Commence attack of the carriers," barked Elise. "We need to cut down the number of mobile dolls we'll have to face on the ground."

"Launch Cancer and Pieces suits from the underwater docks," I ordered Control and Command. "If Tails is right, we'll have to face an underwater attack and we'll need to defend our onshore positions."

"Roger that Lt. Commander," acknowledged C&C.

Mobile suits were already firing at the carriers as they were getting ready to drop their payload of mobile dolls. Mobile dolls were firing at us as they landed in the water and they deployed their shields to block our mobile suits' beam rifles. Had Romafeller done their homework correctly, they would've seen the upgrades we gave the Imperial Guard. We gave them Adamant Shredders to punch through any shield as well as rockets and surface-to-air missiles. We fought back hard thanks to the Maguna Corp when they launched their ambush attack on the mobile dolls. Milliardo came on time just as our defenses were about to collapse and cave in. He came piloting Kamille's Zeta Gundam along with three other Gundams.

"The God of Death is back and it's time carry out his wrath!" exclaimed the pilot of the Gundam carry a scythe.

"Hi everybody, we're here!" exclaimed Purru. "Sorry for the wait."

"We're just glad we got extra help," commented Noien.

"I appreciate your efforts to defend my home kingdom," Milliardo said to Noien.

I ignored the reunion between Milliardo and Noien and ordered, "All units in New Port City, keep up the counterattack until all mobile dolls are wiped out! No cowering in fear!"

"Who said we're going to cower in fear Lt. Commander Ichijo?" challenged one of the mobile suit pilots. "All right boys, we're going to send these mobile dolls to hell even we go down with them!"

I looked over to Elise and she was frustrated by the mobile dolls; as was Tsunakashi, the wolf spirit in her body. I could sense that they were going to do the same thing Neyla did during the battle against the Metrex, unleash Tsunakashi's true form, her Burst Mode. They gathered all the power they had and concentrated it into the device Elise had her hand when she appeared out of Kikikashi.

"Charge, spirit DNA, BURST MODE!!" shouted Elise as she ran her hand over the energy they mustered together.

Elise disappeared back into Kikikashi and the armor began glowing bright colors like an aurora as day turned into night instantly. After a split second, Tsunakashi appeared out of the bright aurora. The armor around her face, most of her legs and arms were gone. Tsunakashi's face was a bright blue with navy blue stripes like that of a tiger, she had a slim figure and her lance continuously glowed different colors. Most of us were amazed at Tsunakashi in her true form as we watched her use her powers to defeat the mobile dolls. She moved to the sea and aided the costal defenses by creating a large massive wall of ice in the ocean and sent frozen brightly colored wolves at the mobile dolls striking them with fierce swiftness. Then what was left of main force were about to drop their mobile dolls when Tsunakashi aimed her lance up into the sky and sent ice energy up in the sky.

"Frozen Lobo Meteor Strike!" shouted Tsunakashi as frozen wolves rained down on the carriers and completely destroyed them all.

The battle to defend New Port City was over; all that was left to do was to go help Karen-chan at the mountain border. Tsunakashi led the charge with the survivors of the siege towards the mountain border.

I cleared my throat and said on the COM to the island defenders, "The main Romafeller force has been destroyed at New Port City; all units are to move quickly to the mountain border and help with repealing the other mobile doll force."

"Yokai!" acknowledged Otoha.

Lt. Commander Otoha Sakurano (MISSION CLOCK +15:38:26)

Sanc Kingdom Mountain Border

All of us boarded the _Blue Typhoon_ and the _Aldumha_ headed to the mountain border to finish off the mobile doll invasion force. Even though the main force had been destroyed, we still had the force Karen-chan had been holding back while we took care of the capital and island defenses. Karen-chan was getting very tired from holding back the mobile dolls and she needed relief right away. We actually outran the force from the capital because Karen-chan's need was great and I wanted us to get there quick as possible. Karen-chan was flooded with relief that we made it to help her and the force under her command. We quickly launched as soon as we arrived on the scene. Noien contacted Princess Relena about their move to relieve Karen-chan.

"Miss Relena we're moving to the mountain border to assist the border defense," said Noien.

"All right," acknowledged Relena. "Make sure that you and the other Gundam pilots return so we can discuss how we're going to react to this attack."

"Roger that," replied Noein.

It took only an hour and a half to destroy the remaining mobile dolls and we returned to New Port City to discuss our next course of action.


	12. Chapter 12

Mission 498: Sub Mission 3: Battle Against Romafeller and Into the Bloody Valentine War

Roux Louka

"After successfully defending New Port City, Neyla decided to fight back and attack Romafeller from the bases we had in Italy, the Middle East and China. This was part of the plan Neyla had. Princess Relena would address the Earthsphere about the attack on her kingdom. Neyla instructed her not to try and get people of any nation or colony on her side; that it would only give Romafeller a reason to attack any other nation that hadn't joined Romafeller. For a military commander, she sure knows politics and how to use it carefully. The Black Reapers found out that a new faction had surfaced in space, a faction known as White Fang. We were going to fight the new faction until we were sent to another time and encountered another war, known as the Bloody Valentine War. I barely remember that we met four young mobile suit pilots and then heard about Coordinators and Naturals. I was surprised that no one had heard about Newtypes or even Cyber-Newtypes for that matter."

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

"What's your next move now that the Romafeller Foundation will possibly launch another on the Sanc Kingdom?" asked Relena Peacecraft as we all sat around Relena's office.

"We're going to launch a counterattack on several key areas here on Earth," answered Neyla as she looked at a map projection on the wall.

"I don't need to…" Relena started to say before Neyla cut her off.

"I know Your Highness," replied Neyla. "I wasn't going to launch any attacks from the Sanc Kingdom. Any attacks staged from here will severely damage the Peacecraft family's reputation as champions of total pacifism.

"The counterattacks will be launched from the Middle East, the bases we captured from Romafeller and if Wu Fei wants to… possibly China."

This caught the pilot of Gundam 05's attention and he asked, "Why China?"

Neyla cleared her throat and answered him, "Black Reaper intelligence points to several Romafeller bases in China near Beijing, Shanghai, Guilin, Guangzhou, Hong Kong and Urumqi."

"I see," replied Wu Fei. "You want me to take them out and begin an offensive in Southeast Asia."

"Uh… you're half right," said Neyla. "I need you to link up with Quarte and the Maguna Corps before you head into Southeast Asia.

"You'll have back up from Karba forces under Amuro Ray and Lieutenant Emma Sheen's command."

"You're sending a woman to back me up?" challenged Wu Fei.

I was really offended by Wu Fei's comment; I was going to tell him that I'm just as good a Gundam pilot as he was but Neyla stopped me before I could counter back.

"Right now we're not going to fight with each other," Neyla said as she stood between me and Wu Fei. She then turned back to the other Gundam pilots and continued the briefing.

"Milliardo will lead the attack on the Romafeller Foundation's main headquarters from the bases in Italy, while… I'm going to put Fa in charge of attacking a supply base, three defensive positions and two airfields in France."

"M-Me, lead an attack?!" Fa asked in shock.

"Yeah that's right," answered Neyla. "You'll do fine Fa; I'll have Loren and Roberto back you up."

"A-Alright I-I'll do it," Fa replied shaking a bit. "I won't let you down, Neyla."

Neyla turned her attention back to the other Gundam pilots and continued, "Before Milliardo strikes the Romafeller Foundation headquarters, I'll have a STARS team extracting most of the members who have shaky positions on Romafeller's bid to create a one world nation."

"What about those who back Duke Durmel?" asked Noien.

"The Black-ops teams under Zuka Zammee and SPARTAN-104 Fred will move and secure the compound," answered Neyla. "Hopefully with little or no casualties to the aristocrats."

"I take it you don't care about the guards," assumed Kamille.

Neyla shook her head and finished the briefing.

Elepo Purru MISSION CLOCK (+ 7:01:59)

Captured Romafeller base "Delta"

Milliardo and I waited patiently for Neyla to give us the green light to attack; but we had to wait while other offensives were commencing as we speak. Neyla received a report from Fa that her mission was halfway complete and she was moving towards the second airfield needed to be captured from Romafeller.

"Hey Milliardo, do you think we'll be able to defeat the Romafeller foundation with the current strength we have?" I asked Milliardo a bit worried.

"We've been through a lot worse battles before Elepo," Milliardo answered to me. "Besides, Neyla thinks we can get Relena as the head chairman of the Romafeller Foundation if we shake up the aristocrats a bit. By attacking and capturing the Foundation, Neyla figures we can end the battle with Romafeller and make them accept the other nations that refuse to join Romafeller."

Then we heard three clicks on the COM and we began our push towards the Romafeller Foundation; we made sure to bypass major population centers as instructed by Neyla and only attack strategic bases where necessary. We made significant progress with the _Aldumha_ as our mobile base of operations. Milliardo proudly piloted the Epyon Gundam again during the operation and from then on.

Ensign Fa Yuy MISSION CLOCK (+ 10:48:17)

In Battle with Romafeller Supply Base "Charlie"

The attack was going smoothly for us as we began attacking Romafeller's bases. All of the bases that we engaged fell within two hours before the Shadow Marines came in and cleaned out the bases of their staff; but this one is a lot more difficult now that mobile dolls are being used to defend this base. But thanks to the ZERO System, my reflexes were sharper than ever and I could take out mobile dolls like they were any other mobile suit pilots. This was the last base we had to capture before Romafeller sent more reinforcements and drove us back. I then received an encrypted message from Colonel Ruri about a force incoming from Paris.

"We need to press the attack and make it our final strike," I said to the other Mobile suit pilots.

I received winks from acknowledgement lights from the other Mobile suit pilots and they pressed the attack on the supply base "Charlie." By the time we cleared out the mobile suits from the supply base, I sent Colonel Ruri a message that we needed air support to deal with the incoming threat coming from Paris. Within two hours, five fighter squadrons flew overhead to counter Romafeller's reaction force that was twenty miles northwest from us. Once the reaction force was dealt with, the fighter squadrons landed at the bases we successfully captured from Romafeller.

S.T.A.R.S Squad Leader, Carlos Olivera (CODE RED MISSION CLOCK -3:19:43)

Romafeller Headquarters, Near Vienna, Austria

From all accounts things were going smoothly for us here at the Romafeller Headquarters. Most of the aristocrats were evacuated to safety, while those loyal to Duke Durmel were confined to a separate area and as for the guards… well most of them tried to fight back but were overpowered by Zuka Zamamee and some of the Elite commandos from the 587th Black Stealth Force under the command of Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb. Nicolai and Jill led separate squads and were with different units engaging Romafeller in battle; Nicolai was with Ensign Yuy and Jill was with Wu Fei and the offensive in Asia.

With most of the aristocrats either evacuated or confined, we signaled Milliardo and the force with him to move in and take over. But Duke Durmel managed to escape from Romafeller Foundation into space. I notified Neyla but she said not worry about it; she figured that he would die in outer space.

Within three hours the guards at Romafeller were defeated and surrendered to us. Then Milliardo finally entered grounds with Elepo Purru in their Gundams. Milliardo was pleased to see that Romafeller wasn't completely destroyed and the aristocrats were unharmed by the raid. But while Duke Durmel was still alive, he still had control of the Romafeller Foundation's mobile doll force and presented a problem for us. Trieze returned to the Romafeller Foundation but only for a few hours and returned to his men.

Three days later

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

En route to Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

The Gekko Fleet, her A.E.U.G. allies and temporary help were in route to L3X81999 because we had received a report about a new faction surfacing in the L3 sector from Black Reaper Intelligence. Just yesterday, we had heard that Duke Durmel was killed by a ship known as the Libra. We were going in to engage and neutralize the threat before anymore damage was caused to the fragile state of affairs. I had been rather restless after returning to Neptune and having to thwart an attempt to overthrow my mother by a traitorous Psychic general. (sigh) Bastard! But now that the battle is over for now, we had returned and focused on taking out the faction. By the time we got to the L5 Sector, we noticed there were colonies that looked like hourglasses. I was very confused and I had to scout out a nearby colony that didn't look like an hourglass. Roux felt I shouldn't go alone without backup and volunteered to accompany me to the colony. I knew Roux was right… that and she wanted to hangout with me more since I've been busy helping out the Soul Reapers battle Isin and the Arrancar. I had been training the Soul Reapers who came along with me to become a squad of mobile suit pilots and their getting really good at it. … Back to the…

Roux Louka

I'll take over for Neyla; she's been pretty stressed since we had to storm into the palace in Atlantica two days ago. Neyla and I went into the colony hoping to get information on what was going on here. I went ahead into the colony and Neyla left in the Zeta Mk II while I got some information. It turned out the colony was owned by a nation called the Orb Union and the colony was known as Heliopolis. The colony had factories owned by a company called Morgenroete. I made my report to Neyla in the Zeta Mk II and continued to explore the colony. In the course of time, I met a girl named Cagalli Athha and learned a bit more about the colony and what was going on here at the colony. I asked her if she had seen any mobile dolls at colony L3X81999. She was confused about what I asked her; she had never even heard of mobile dolls nor Colony L3X81999. Cagalli told me that PLANTS were in the L5 sector and something about Coordinators. I was confused about what she meant by PLANTS and Coordinators; I bluntly told Cagalli that I was a Newtype. For a few minutes each both of us had to explain what each other meant by PLANTS, Coordinators or Newtypes. We walked along to Morgenroete and waited for a professor to show up.

Lieutenant Emma Sheen

Deployed near Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

Loran, Puru Two and I waited for Zeta Mk II to appear from the colony; in the mean time I kept an eye for a possible attack of mobile dolls and even tried to search for L3X81999 with radar. Loran and Puru Two quietly napped in their cockpits; we had been waiting for five hours. It usually doesn't take that long for Commander Kaiou to gather information. I began to worry when neither Roux nor the Commander had radioed in to give us a progress report; so I tried to use the COM to contact the Zeta Mk II but met with static from the radio frequencies being jammed. I clicked my COM to Loran and Puru Two to wake them up on our private COM line. They both woke up and I remarked to them, "Neither the Commander nor Roux have reported in at the Colony. I think we should go in there and see if they're okay."

Puru Two yawned and replied, "I'm sure Roux and Neyla went shopping together at some gigantic mall. You know Neyla likes to do shopping here and there at times."

"Yes, but the Commander always checks in before going on a recreation break or pleasure," I countered back.

Loran sighed as he heard Puru Two and me arguing about the Commander and just said, "Lets just get close to the colony and see if we can contact Neyla."

I liked the idea; but as we were about to take off, several mobile suits passed us without noticing us and headed into the colony.

"We've got to stop those guys from fighting in the colony," Loran said urgently. "People will die if a battle starts in that colony."

Puru Two was a little upset with Loran and snarled in response, "So let's stop talking about it and go already!" Puru Two charged towards the colony as we followed behind her trying to keep up her.

Puru Two

Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

Engaged in Battle with unknown enemy

I felt a little bad about snapping at Loran but actions speak louder than words and I couldn't just sit there while Neyla was getting attacked without protection. Don't get me wrong about Roux, she'd gladly give her life to keep Neyla safe and Neyla is the only person she trusts completely; but I wouldn't consider Roux by herself a bodyguard for Neyla. My mind had to be in the battle with unknown mobile suits or dolls… whatever they were; and I really couldn't worry about Neyla either. The mobile suits looked like old Zeon ZAKU mobile suits except they were made for space combat and built well. Neyla always commented that she thought ZAKUs were old Zeon trash. But my Qubeley was more than a match against those Zeon wannabes, except for one mobile suit that looked like a Gundam. So I engaged it in battle using the funnels hoping it would quickly be destroyed but I underestimated it when it charged at me without a scratch. It charged at me with sharp claws poised to ensnare me. I deployed my funnels and fired at it in a vain attempt to get to back off. The bastard was good and I tried everything to shake it off until Loran attacked the Gundam and got it away from me.

"Stop this fighting now," Loran pleaded with the pilot of the Gundam. "Must people die while we're fighting?"

"We don't have time for your anti-war ideals, Loran," I said as he pushed me away from the enemy Gundam.

"Our priority is to find Neyla and Roux," interjected Loran. "We can't go and fight whomever while they could be under attack."

I huffed in frustration as I turned my Qubeley and followed Loran and Lieutenant Emma.

Loran Cehack

Orb Union Colony, Heliopolis

Puru Two was reluctant to break off her battle with the enemy doll and follow us to help find the Commander. Emma managed to find Roux with some civilians and a handful of military personnel on a ship we'd never seen. I was glad to see Roux was safe but I was worried about Neyla and the fact she was piloting the Zeta Doll Mk II. I'm sorry I mean Zeta Gundam Mk II; I usually get the name wrong because I think of mobile suits as dolls. The three of us landed on the unusual ship with permission from the commanding officer and we offered our assistance to her. She gladly accepted our help but before we could get inside the ship, a squad of Zeon dolls attacked the ship and we had to take point and defend the ship while it escaped from Heliopolis. Unfortunately, we were outnumbered and it seemed that we were going to die until Neyla arrived in the Zeta Mk II and helped us out in driving away the enemy dolls and escape the colony. The pilot of the top secret G-Weapon also joined in the battle and helped in the escape, even though he was forced to fight a friend of his. I thought it was sad and I felt sorry for him; but the pilot, Kira Yamato, had other friends he wanted to protect. After all the Gundams were retrieved, along with a lifeboat full of refugees, the Arch Angel headed for a place called Artemis.

Captain Bright Noa

(Code RED MISSION CLOCK -71:53:19)

Three hundred klicks from the Debris Belt

We had received word that an unidentified battleship carrying six unidentified mobile suits had docked at a station and had escaped an attack from a single mobile suit with stealth capabilities and headed towards an unknown position and we were following the lead and eventually met a ship from an organization called ZAFT. The captain was startled at the presence of the Gekko Fleet. I had to assure them that we were not going to attack them. I asked them where we could find the ship that left the station and they did suggest to try and head for the Moon. I thanked the captain and began to head for the Moon.

"Be careful of the Debris Belt," the ZAFT captain cautioned us, "it's a floating graveyard and a navigation hazard."

We headed on our way as Torres began to calculate the quickest way to reach the Moon. Unfortunately, the quickest way was through the Debris Belt and I remembered the ZAFT captain's warning about the Debris Belt being a navigation hazard. Despite the risk, I decided it was quicker and we could always blast our way through it. The small fleet reorganized into a tighter formation and all of us went to Level Two Battle Stations with the ARGAMA taking the lead spot since it was my idea to go through the Debris Belt. Talho protested my decision but Commander Kaiou would back me up since she told us if we have ideas that could lead us into danger that we were to take the lead spot. At first it sounded like she wanted us to adopt the Elites' sense of honor when it comes to battle; but everyone got used to it. As the fleet got a visual of the Debris Belt, I could see why the captain said it was a navigation hazard. It seemed that a colony was destroyed and became part of the floating graveyard with many ships and old Zeon Mobile Suits. Just looking at the Zeon mobile suits was enough to give me nostalgia thinking about the One Year War fighting those Zeon bastards.

"Captain, I'm picking up multiple contacts on radar," reported Torres as he sorted through what was debris and wasn't. "I'm picking up a battleship, an unidentified mobile suit and several… pods if you'll call them that."

"Deploy a few Gundams for surveillance," I ordered everyone on the bridge. "All hands, Level One Battle Stations!"

Kamille, Juddau and Milliardo deployed immediately and headed into the Debris Belt.

Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou

On board the Arch Angel

"Lieutenant, I've got five battleships and three unidentified mobile suits approaching the Debris Belt," Ensign Julius Chavez reported to Lieutenant Ramius.

The lieutenant was startled to hear the report and raised the Ship to Level One Battle Stations even though most of the staff and a few civilian volunteers were out doing scavenging… I'm sorry I meant salvaging mission for provisions and water. I was on the bridge when the report came in; I was really surprised that the entire Gekko Fleet came into the Debris Belt, let alone deploy three mobile suits in the area. Lieutenant Ramius asked for visual of the incoming ships and mobile suits; I was curious to see what kind of dumbass flies through an area that's hazardous to ships and mobile suits. When the visual came up I was surprised to see ARGAMA in the lead with the Zeta, ZZ and Epyon Gundams out in front.

"It's okay Lieutenant, they're allies," I assured Lieutenant Ramius. "That is the Gekko Fleet and the three mobile suits are Gundams."

"Are sure Commander?" asked Lieutenant Ramius still looking at the visual.

"I'm positive," I answered. "The lead ship is the ARGAMA, being followed by the Tiger Roger, my command ship, the Super Izimo, Gekkostate and the Radish. The three Gundams are the Zeta Gundam, ZZ Gundam and the Dragonslayer, Epyon."

The lieutenant turned to me in confusion and then decided to contact the ARGAMA.

"This is the Earth Forces ship, the Arch Angel, I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius," called Lieutenant Ramius on the COM. "Who am I speaking with on the ARGAMA?"

"This is Captain Bright Noa, captain of the ARGAMA," replied Captain Noa. "We're looking for Strike Force Commander Neyla Kaiou, do you where we can… is the Commander on board your ship?"

Lieutenant Ramius smiled and answered, "Yes she is and she's been a big help to us especially against ZAFT."

"You're fighting ZAFT?" asked Captain Noa confused.

After meeting with Captain Noa and rescuing Lacus Clyne from the Debris Belt, the Gekko Fleet joined the Arch Angel and took up positions around it. Even though the Gekko Fleet was with the Arch Angel, ZafT didn't let up its attack on the Arch Angel and the four Gundams that pursued us didn't break off or let up once. To counter Commander La Cruise, I unleashed Captain Hitsugaia and the Soul Reaper Mobile Suit Force except for Captains Kouchki and Zuroki; I was only going to deploy them if Captain Hitsugaia and the others were on the verge of defeat. They fought just like I hoped they would fight and only unleashed their Bonkai when needed. ZAFT sure got a wake up call when they saw the Bonkai level of the Soul Reaper squad. I gave an evil smirk of approval at the results and made sure to record the results for the scientists back at Atlantica; they needed to know so they could make the necessary adjustments for Project Adamant ZERO

Two days later

Unknown position in ZAFT-held territory

Once we linked up with the Eighth Fleet of the Earth Forces, the Soul Reapers returned to Karakura Town to continue fighting against Isin and the Arrancar, but I chose to stay and fight with the Arch Angel. We landed somewhere in Libya and began engaging ZAFT forces right away. Kira at first tried to fight against the ZAFT Bakus with little success until Cagalli met up with us again. Roux was surprised to see Cagalli again after Heliopolis. Cagalli was happy to see Roux had escaped Heliopolis too and wanted to meet me after Roux told her stories about me.

Five days later

Kamille Badin

Morgenroete Underground factory, Onogoro Island, Orb Union

En route to Earth Alliance Headquarters, Josh-A, Alaska

We were thankful that Cagalli was able to get us into the Orb Union because her father was the Head of State in the Orb Union and we were able to get repairs done for the Arch Angel. There were a couple of conditions for us in order to get what the Arch Angel needed; first Morgenroete needed the combat data and Kira to develop an OS for Naturals to use with their mobile suits that were rolling off the assembly line. Second, Morgenroete wanted to exam Gundams of the AEUG including the prototype mobile suits that the Soul Reapers piloted for all of their combat data; they wanted to examine Sokatashi, Neyla's Gundam and the Gundams that we Newtypes piloted also for the combat data and the OS that the Coordinators developed for us. Neyla wanted us to cooperate with Morgenroete in any way possible. She mentioned something about her sensing Chief Representative Athha's intention to use the data to protect his people. So Kira worked with Erica Simmons and the Morgenroete staff to develop the operating system for Naturals to use in the Astrays that were rolling off the assembly line. Cagalli mentioned to us that Orb was a neutral nation and the mobile suits were going to be used to defend and enforce Orb's neutrality. Neyla knew it wasn't going to be easy because she began to have doubts about the AEUG's alliance with the Earth Forces Federation. She's always uneasy when she makes alliances with factions that are shady. She was uneasy when the Gekko Fleet made their alliance with the AEUG as well saying there might be a few shady characters looming around. Anyway, work progressed smoothly for developing the OS and the tests were progressing faster than thought. The AEUG got seventy five Astrays and redeveloped the prototype mobile suits for the Soul Reaper Mobile Suit Squad. Erica told us have the Soul Reapers come to Orb and receive their new Gundams here at Morgenroete.

The next day we left Orb after all the repairs were completed and headed to Josh-A Base. But the La Cruise team was waiting for us and we had to once again fight our way past them. We were successful, but the Strike was destroyed by the crippled Aegus as it self-destructed and we lost Tahl, Mirialla's boyfriend as well. Even though we suffered those loses, the La Cruise team lost both the Aegus as I said and the Blitz as well or so they thought.

Char Azneable

Departing Earth Forces Headquarters, Josh-A, Alaska

Evacuation in Progress

Code RED Mission Clock (-37:19)

This battle was complete disaster from the beginning when Commander Kaiou and Commander La Flaga warned us that the top brass of the Earth Forces planned on sacrificing all the defenders at Josh-A just so they could wipe out eighty percent of ZAFT's fighting strength all for "the preservation of a blue and pure world." The Commander opened a channel and pleaded with both Federation and ZAFT forces to cease fighting and recommence rescue operations while the Black Reapers kept the brass from detonating the Cyclops system under the base. The ZAFT pilots at first were hesitant because they didn't want to rescue Naturals and they didn't know what the people of Earth would think when they saw ZAFT soldiers rescuing their enemies from the grip of Death. The Commander told them that some of the Naturals wouldn't see Coordinators as monsters and might even think better of them. To the Naturals, she said the same thing about them, that some Coordinators would think better of Naturals. We quickly moved inside the Main Gate of the headquarters and began broadcasting that the base was going to self-destruct and that they needed to escape from the ten kilometer radius of the base. The pilot of the Dual Gundam was also hesitant about saving the lives of Naturals but helped anyway; because he didn't want to seen as a monster who only cared about his own kind. The operation was progressing smoothly until the commander suggested to the ZAFT pilots that they should send their empty mobile suits into the base and make it seem that they were still pressing their attack on the base. Cortana began programming the ZAFT mobile suits and they charged into the base.

By the time they were inside main gate, Cyclops had detonated and destroyed the base, mobile suits, equipment and the empty town within the projected ten kilometer radius. I was near the pilot of the Dual as I watched a little girl give him a flower.

"Thank you mister for saving our lives," said the little girl as she handed him the small paper flower she had made. The pilot named Yszak turned to the girl with a stern face that drained as he looked at the little girl and the flower she held up to him. His stern face turned into a small smile as he accepted the small gift and thanked her. The girl smiled and bowed before running off to find her family. Commander Kaiou impressed me once again and confirmed her ability to unite foes and in order to save lives, and demonstrate her authority and cunning. Once the destruction happened and the civilians were safe, all forces began withdrawing their forces from Josh-A; we returned to Orb and the ZAFT forces went back their bases after everyone was where they needed to be and they escorted us to Orb territorial waters. During the rescue operation, young Kira returned with a new Gundam Called the Strike Freedom, but Kira just called it the Freedom. After the operation, he rejoined the Arch Angel in their return flight to Orb. Cagalli is sure to be surprised and probably call him an idiot.

Kira Yamato

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

This is the first time I've been asked to record a record so here I go. Once we had returned to Orb repairs began on the Arch Angel and we were allowed to rest while the repairs commenced. Commander Kaiou returned to Karakura Town to bring the Soul Reaper Mobile Suit Squad after temporarily joining forces with ZAFT to destroy the Mass Driver at Panama. Her approach was to target only the Mass Driver and capture some of the Earth Forces new mobile suits stationed at Panama while leaving much of Panama's base intact. She did that because her Intelligence unit hacked into the plans of the Earth Forces. They were planning on attacking Orb anyway for their Mass Driver and Morgenroete. The intelligence proved true when Chief Representative Athha received an ultimatum from the Alliance that he had to resign and demobilize Orb's military. All of us on the Arch Angel knew that Representative Athha wasn't going to give into the Alliance's demands and instead prepare to defend the nation. The government gave orders for its civilian population to evacuate the cities and areas near military installations. Then Neyla made an appeal to the citizens of Orb to join in the fight to help Representative Athha defend the principles in which the nation stood for; she appealed to Naturals and Coordinators alike saying that Naturals and Coordinators fighting together would show the Federation and the PLANTS that Naturals and Coordinators **could** live, work and fight together as one. This approach appealed to some of Orb's citizens, especially the Coordinators living in Orb because some of them signed up right away to fight in the Mobile Suit Corps. Just because Coordinators signed up didn't mean that Naturals didn't sign up either. I think about twenty thousand Naturals and Coordinators total enlisted and went through a crash course in mobile suit combat from pilots of the AEUG. They had to be trained quickly because the Earth Forces were not going to wait while we trained the recruits. Within three days, most of the recruits were trained except for a thousand recruits; most of them were Naturals but that didn't stop them from continuing the training. Also the Soul Reaper Mobile Suit Squad… I mean Force, returned to Orb in time before the Earth Forces opened fire on the coast. The reason the Earth Forces took longer was because of a hurricane that took its sweet time across the Pacific Ocean and acted as a shield for us and made the trip for them dangerous for ships, planes and mobile suits. Neyla believed that some deity named Akitsuka formed that hurricane that shielded Orb for three days giving us ample time to receive new recruits and train them quickly. Captain Hitsugaia and the other Soul Reapers were blown away by the Gundams built for them. Ichigo dropped his jaw when he saw Zhangetsu and the sword it had behind him. Mrs. Simmons explained that she used combat data the Commander provided her from the raid into the Soul Society and from the fight in space. The other Soul Reapers were startled that the Commander gave Mrs. Simmons data from the raid on their Soul Society home. Combat data obtained on Rukia Kouchki was obtained when another crisis evolved and couldn't be revealed to anyone else. Neyla returned with survivors from Eurasia, the Equatorial Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia. Some Earth Forces soldiers decided to desert their military and join the AEUG along with their mobile suits. The pilot of the Dual joined the Argama at first on a temporary assignment as a favor for helping them to at least destroy the Mass Driver in Panama. I guess Chairman Zala didn't want to owe any favors to the AEUG.

Cagalli Athha

Onogoro Island, Orb Union

MISSION CLOCK (+1:46:29)

Exactly at 0900 hours the Earth Forces began their attack like clockwork. They opened up with a missile barrage on our fleet. They must've not done their homework because the Orb military is famous for their pinpoint accuracy when repealing mobile suits and missiles. The Arch Angel left the Morgenroete dock and headed out to help our fleet. Missiles streaked past our fleet and headed for Onogoro Island and other military installations on different islands. Our forces kept repulsing the missile attacks even though some of them broke through and caused a lot of damage to our military facilities. While the missile attacks were underway, The Earth Forces began to deploy their mobile suits on to the battlefield. I gave the order to have the Eighth Armored battalion head them off while Kira launched from the Arch Angel as well as Commander La Flaga in the Strike. The pilot of the Dual decided to join forces. As all of them launched I began to think about Neyla's speech the night the Arch Angel came into Orb; it was rather moving. Coupled with the images she showed from the battle at Alaska it was enough for me to think of Coordinators less as monsters and more like civilized people who still emotions and heart to save lives; I hoped that at least some of the people of Earth and within the Earth Forces thought the same thing. But Neyla asked the world and the PLANTS something that really got me thinking; she had mentioned that the Blue Cosmos keep trying to stress the need to eradicate Coordinators for "the peace and the preservation of a blue and pure world." What made me think was when she asked, "What exactly does a blue and pure world look like? Will all conflicts end if we have a blue and pure world? Will there be peace for everyone?" I'm sure that everyone on Earth and in the PLANTS began wonder the same thing and began to question the Earth Forces motives. To tell you the truth, I began to question wither or not the Earth Forces should've attacked us, but I had to remain focused on the battle. Things started to get ugly when the Earth Forces deployed their new mobile armors into battle. I think they were called the Calamity, Raider and the Forbidden. Neyla commented over the COM that the mobile armors were badass powerhouse mobile suits and I secretly agreed with Neyla but they were still enemies of Orb. They apparently didn't attack Morgenroete nor did they head to Kaguya and attack our Mass Driver. Neyla then realized that Morgenroete and the Mass Driver were the targets to capture like Father said when he got our "final warning" to either join the Alliance or be destroyed.

MISSION CLOCK (+ 4:51:19)

The enemy is really pressing their attack on us and we're fighting back hard as we can. The Buster, Blitz and Dual have joined the battle on our side. We're still holding out hoping the AEUG will get here fast as they can because I don't know how long we can hold them off, especially since they are using the those stupid mobile armors. Our forces are fighting fiercely but those three are too powerful and I fear that we might get destroyed.

"Colonel, sir!" cried one of the radar operators. "We've got five unidentified aircraft approaching Onogoro Island."

"Are they with the Earth Forces?" asked Kisaka.

"They don't match any known ship of the…" the radar operator paused as he saw several codes flash across the screen.

"I'm getting identification codes… hold on. They're the Argama, Tiger Roger, Super Izimo, Gekkostate and the Radish."

Captain Holland Novak

Arriving at Onogoro Island from the Southeast

MISSION CLOCK (+4:55:27)

We entered the battle just in time right as the Orb defenses were about collapse. All of us began to deploy our mobile suits when we noticed a red mobile suit entering the battle and helping out the Freedom. At first some of us thought that the red mobile suit was with the Earth Forces; but we saw that it was supporting the Freedom. When all of our mobile suits were deployed, the Orb forces began to have renewed strength, fought back fiercer and began pushing the mobile suits that hadn't turned on their comrades. During the battle while Neyla was waiting and holding out until we had arrived, she had appealed to the mobile suit pilots of the Earth Forces and about a third of them turned on the Alliance. Even though they turned on the Alliance and became fresh reinforcements from the traitorous Strike Daggers, it didn't improve the situation. Only when we arrived did things turn around; to tell you the truth I thought Neyla told the Orb defenders and the traitors to save their strength and wait until we had arrived. They were engaging in guerrilla tactics until the AEUG reinforcements arrived. Only when all the mobile suits had arrived did Orb unleash its fury on the Alliance which most likely startled the commanders of the Earth Forces and Director Azreial of Blue Cosmos. Then a break came when the three mobile armors that were in battle with the Freedom and the red mobile suit began fighting each other and retreated to their carrier. When this happened, the other Strike Daggers retreated as well. Once they had retreated the defenders were able stop and rest a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

Mission 498: Sub Mission 4: The Coalition of Freedom and Justice Rises From the Ashes of Orb

Loran Cehack

"The destruction of Kaguya left a bad taste in our mouths as we watched it self-destruct along with Morgenroete. Miss Cagali took it hard, screaming for her father but it was a vain attempt as her father stayed behind along with other government officials who gave their lives to ensure the future of Orb's survival to us and to those who believed in Orb. His last words were the basis of that gave birth to our alliance of Naturals, Coordinators and Newtypes, the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. All of us decided to fight on and ensure the future for the younger generations to come."

Cagali Athha

On board the Kusinagi, en route to the L4 Mendel Research Colony

I was devastated by the sacrifice my father made for Orb and us so we could escape. I knew that those damn Earth Alliance scumbags were going to force Orb's citizens into service for Earth Alliance's military; I wish we could've stayed behind and at lest held out until the bitter end but the war would never stop if we just fought to the death. Neyla sent a secret message to the surviving government officials to secretly encourage the citizens of Orb to resist the Earth Alliance if they were forced into service. [Sigh] Once we were in space the Kusinagi began its assembly process to its true form. Three Gundams each lead a small group of Orb and Earth Alliance mobile suits to provide a perimeter. It was rather ironic that Naturals were suddenly being commanded by three Coordinators, the three ZAFT pilots who tried to destroy the AEUG from within and failed. I was also surprised that Neyla let them go without a fight. If it was me, I would've destroyed them, but it never happened to me… thank God. Neyla told me that they helped build replacements of their Gundams for Orb to use in its defense; apparently that was the agreement that the original pilots gave to Neyla. When she delivered the replacement prototype Gundams to Morgenroete, Father was grateful to Neyla for her efforts and that was how the AEUG got their supply of M1 Astray mobile suits from Morgenroete. Neyla left the group temporarily to conduct operations against the Earth Alliance along with ZAFT. We were a bit uneasy about it but Neyla assured us that she would return trying to buy time for us so we could get the rest of pilots could be trained and we could prepare for our next move. She also told us that Lacus Clyne and her father were considered traitors and we were to expect the possibility of receiving them as refugees now that Patrick Zala had begun to begin his reign of terror. But she had an assignment for Athrun to return to the PLANTS and see if his father would agree to temporarily shelter us and allow us to train our force until she returned while she and Commander Rau La Creuset engaged the Earth Forces in guerrilla tactics and disable any possible Mass Drivers that were up and running except at Gibraltar and Carpentaria.

Athrun Zala

ZAFT Headquarters building, Aprilius 7

I was really nervous about how my father would react when he saw that I wore the uniform of the Coalition of Freedom and Justice, but he was more concerned about the Justice and Freedom's location rather than my new uniform. I tried to get him answer my question about his intentions about this war as I thought back to Neyla's speech about this war was meaningless because it was more a war of racial ideals instead of political and materialistic goals; but he didn't answer my question and when I told him about the Coalition of Freedom and Justice he figured out that the Justice and Freedom were with us. He furiously asked why the Coalition had them and I responded that the Coalition had a better use for them than ZAFT. He finally answered my question saying that the war was a war of extermination and every Natural had to be wiped out.

"Alaska, Panama, all you ever think about is meeting power with even more power, is that what you really want?" I challenged my father.

"Where did you those ideas?" demanded Father. "It's that girl; did Lacus Clyne fill your head with lies too?"

Father's question infuriated me; I wasn't going to let Lord Uzumi Nara Athha be insulted. His words were food for thought and should always be considered before going into any conflict.

"You're calling Lord Uzumi Nara Athha a liar?!" I furiously countered back as Father's eyes widened when I mentioned Lord Uzumi.

He backed off and calmed down as he sat in his chair gathering his thoughts and rubbed his temples. He sighed and then asked me, "So tell me about the Coalition of Freedom and Justice, are they like the scrappy resistance groups on Earth?"

"No Father, we are a collection Coordinators, Naturals and Newtypes who want to end the war and end this mindless fighting," I answered Father.

Father raised an eyebrow and looked at me puzzled as he asked, "What do you 'we are?'"

"Yszak, Dereka, Nicol and I joined the Coalition during the Earth Alliance's invasion of Orb," I answered Father.

He was surprised to hear that Dereka and Nicol were alive let alone that we were willing to join an alliance with Naturals and Newtypes… well the Newtypes were a group of people Father wanted to pursue an alliance with but the Naturals were a different story. He had heard about how the Archangel defected from the Earth Alliance and was thinking about extending an invitation to accept them into the ranks of ZAFT now that they weren't with the Earth Alliance and they had already become a stench in the Earth Alliance's nostrils. I guess Father wanted to stick it to the Naturals by having other Naturals fight against them. It had been that way for thousands of years before Coordinators and I think he misinterpreted Commander Kaiou's speech in Orb before the Earth Alliance attacked Orb. To tell you the truth I think the only Naturals he wanted to ally with were the AEUG and now the Naturals of the Archangel and Kusinagi of Orb and take advantage of their technology. He smiled and carefully asked me, "So does this Natural-lead Coalition have a plan to for now?"

"Right now they need to train some recruits that didn't complete training before the attack on Orb and had to be evacuated right away," I carefully answered. "They also plan to engage the Earth Forces in small scale raids on convoys to the lunar base in the Ptolemaist Crater and on Earth the Commander wants to link up with Commander La Creuset and harass them in small battles."

"Is there anything else they're planning to do?" asked Father.

I gulped and answered, "Commander Kaiou is planning to give the Atlantic Federation a scare by engaging in a scuffle about 10 kilometers from the capital of Washington."

Father's eyes widened when I said that Commander Kaiou was planning an attack on Washington; he even smiled at the thought of her attack even if she wasn't going to capture or destroy it. He seemed to think that the Naturals needed to get a wake up call that ZAFT was still a force to be reckoned with and that they weren't going to die without a fight.

"Um, Father the Coalition is asking for sanctuary here in the PLANTS and assistance in training the pilots and a staging point for our operations against the Earth Alliance," I said remembering my assignment for the Commander.

Father looked at me with a cautious eye and asked, "Why, they don't have a base of their own? Why should we shelter some Naturals even though they're allying with our fellow Coordinators?"

"Commander Kaiou is asking this of you," I answered. "I'm just passing the request on to you since she stayed behind with one of her ships to link up with Commander La Creuset at Carpentaria."

Father sighed and said, "I want to meet the captain of the Archangel, the pilot of the Freedom and inspect your force before we render any assistance to your friends, is that understood?"

"Yes Father, I'll give them the message," I replied as saluted Father and turned to leave.

Father caught the sight of the insignia of the Coalition and asked, "Why does your insignia have the Earth Forces' Strike mobile suit and the Justice together?"

"It's a symbol showing unity between Naturals and Coordinators," I answered Father before I left.

After I was done with my assignment I caught up with some members of the Clyne Faction and we took ZAFT's new warship the Eternal and headed for the L4 Mendel Colony so I could relay the conditions to the leaders of the Coalition.

Captain Murrue Ramius

PLANTS Docking Station near Aprilius 7

I was nervous about Chairman Zala's terms but since we were harboring the Eternal, a stolen ZAFT ship so we weren't in a position to say no. It was either accept the terms or blasted by ZAFT. So we headed towards Yakin Do Wei as directed by Chairman Zala and went through the thorough inspection of our ships for tracking devices or programs to could lead the Earth Alliance to the PLANTS. Afterwards, myself, Kira Yamato, Commander La Flaga, Cagalli and Kisaka met with Chairman Zala as part of the agreement Athrun gave us. He welcomed us warmly and we sat down and met with each other as civilized people and talked about the current situation. It was looking grim for ZAFT as the Earth Alliance managed to recapture the Mass Driver at Victoria and Commander Kaiou and ZAFT Commander Rau La Creuset were making a joint attack to destroy the Mass Driver the same way they destroyed the Mass Driver in Panama with little or no fatalities. To some of us it seemed impossible but she was able to pull it off in Panama with no fatalities and garnered support from some of the mobile suit pilots who deserted the Alliance after learning the truth about what happened at JOSH-A. After hearing from a report that three of the Alliance's mobile armors turned on the Alliance and attacked the Mass Driver at Victoria we knew right away that Neyla had snatched away the more potent weapons from the Alliance and got them to join our cause. We really felt blessed by Neyla's presence and ability to unite foes and turn them into allies working for a common cause. We presented our case to Chairman Zala about why he and the PLANTS should allow us remain sheltered under the protection of ZAFT until we could get our force trained and a base established. We assured the Chairman that we had no intention of attacking the PLANTS or threaten the people; we simply wanted to end the conflict between Earth and the PLANTS. Chairman Zala and the PLANT Supreme Council deliberated on what to do about us. Miss Ilene Kinaver took our side and fought to ensure that we had a place to stay and have access to training and assistance in our efforts. After three hours of deliberation I was summoned into the chamber and Chairman Zala informed me that ZAFT would allow us to remain at the PLANTS to train, rest and use a staging point to launch our raids against the Alliance. As long as we held our end of the deal, the Chairman would leave us alone while we carried out our business. He also stated that we would be allowed go to the PLANTS, but under supervision and we wouldn't be allowed on ZAFT bases except for maintenance of our mobile suits or meetings with the ZAFT commanders to go over our raids and what effect they might have to aid in ending the war. Neyla told us to be on our guard as she thought that Chairman Zala and Rau La Creuset would try to take advantage of the Coalition's growing power and try to use us for their purposes.

Three weeks later

Docking station near Aprilius 7

Neyla definitely made the news by her unexpected attack on Washington, the capital of the Atlantic Federation. The puzzling thing she did was warn the civilians outside of Washington and gave them ample time to evacuate the area before opening fire on the defenses of Washington. No I shouldn't be saying that; when we saw the news and hear testimony the people would tell the reporters that the ZAFT and Coalition mobile suits would wait until they were out of harm's way and even assisted in helping them to safety. The witnesses were confused by Neyla's tactics and approach to helping the people instead of just shooting and fighting while people ran in horror for their lives. But despite being confused, the witnesses were all grateful that the ZAFT and Coalition soldiers didn't open fire while they evacuated. The only causalities were twenty Strike Daggers that had their heads shot off during the small raid. Neyla managed to rejoin us here at Aprilius 7 after two days of Cole Protocol procedures ensuring that the Earth Alliance couldn't follow them. It didn't make sense but Neyla had to follow those procedures to protect the people of the PLANTS. For the remainder of our time at the PLANTS we continued training with the ZAFT pilots and carried out our raids on the Earth Alliance and we found out that they regained their abilities to use nuclear weapons. This infuriated Chairman Zala, but since we were steadily choking off their stock of nuclear weapons he kept a cool head as long as those missiles didn't hit anywhere ZAFT had presence, even on Earth. Black Reaper intelligence got word that the Ocean Kingdom of Neptune and the other planetary kingdoms had already assembled a coalition of their own and were already making strikes on Earth Alliance held areas that once belonged to Queen Serena and the Moon Kingdom. The Negotiator led the coalition force and everyone knew that when the Negotiator leads a military force against you, you might as well run in terror for your life because she is absolutely ruthless in a fight and can even lead a small force and turn defeat into victory. We breathed a sigh of relief when we heard the Negotiator entered the fight because they were aiming for the same objectives as we were. Neyla knew that there was more to her mother's plan then just helping us eliminate the Earth Alliance's stock of nuclear weapons; it seemed to Neyla that the Negotiator was going to recapture the Earth Alliance held bases and restore control to the Moon Kingdom. I sighed and then headed to the bridge to handle my shift of night watch.

Commander Mu La Flaga

Mobile Suit bay, on board the Archangel

Aprilius 7 Docking Station

Commander Kaiou seemed to think there was more to Chairman Zala allowing us into the PLANTS than just us training our mobile suit pilot recruits and she was right. As soon as she returned to the Archangel, she formed an elite taskforce of Gundam pilots to handle sensitive missions critical to Commander Kaiou's intelligence gathering, ensuring we weren't being used for some sinister purpose by Chairman Zala. I signed up for this taskforce along with Yszak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Kira Yamato and Roux Louka. A few other Gundam pilots signed up too and carried out recon several areas in and outside the PLANT colonies. One such mission was an investigation of the L4 Mendel Colony because she heard Rau La Creuset mutter something about the Mendel Colony and it held the key to ending the war. Neyla assigned Dearka and Yszak to accompany me to the L4 Mendel Colony to try and find this key that would end the Bloody Valentine War. We made our way to the Mendel Colony and found it in partial ruin because of an incident at the labs. Dearka came across some old files pertaining to my father's research on something called the Destiny Plan. I didn't look at the file as I continued to scour the facility for anything pertaining to our objective. I really wasn't having much luck finding any useful information like Dearka and Yszak. Yszak found some files pertaining to a procedure enabling a baby to become a Coordinator with traits the parents wanted for their child. When Yszak reported this I got a sick feeling in my stomach and almost threw up; I couldn't stomach what my father did just for the name of science. 'Was he trying to play God?' I thought as I gathered my thoughts and headed towards the exit. Yszak and Dearka gathered enough info for the Ninja Commander; so we left the Mendel Colony and returned to the Archangel with what we presented to her. She was disappointed at first with what we brought her but then after analyzing the data she came to the conclusion that our time in the PLANTS was done and we'd have to go back to L4 and use the Mendel Colony as our base. Within eight hours our return, Commander Kaiou sent word to Chairman Zala that we were ready to leave the PLANTS and that we had located a base suitable for our needs. My stomach went sour as I waited for her to mention the Mendel Colony at L4 but she never did mention it to the Chairman. The Chairman had a fleet escort us to the border of Yakin Do Wei and then returned to the PLANTS.

Char Azenable

In battle with unidentified Earth Alliance ship

L4 Mendel Colony

Things looked grim for us within the first week of our arrival at the Mendel Colony. It was practically deserted or so we thought when we entered the colony. Commander Kaiou sent in a team she called S.T.A.R.S. and they scoured the research facility while she, Roux, Amuro, Kamille and Lieutenant Emma searched the colony itself. Within twenty-four hours of the inspection the S.T.A.R.S. found four little children in the laboratory while Commander Kaiou didn't find anyone else throughout the colony. Neyla made contact with the Junk Guild and they in turn contacted a humanitarian organization called Ray of Hope. They definitely were a ray of hope needed for those kids that were stranded on the colony; the humanitarian organization took the children and headed towards the PLANTS hoping that there would be families within the PLANTS who would take those children and care for them even if they were Naturals. We then got word that the Earth Alliance found our hideout and they were going to either capture us or the most likely solution for Blue Cosmos was to exterminate us because we fought against them at Orb. Commander Kaiou breathed a sigh of relief that the children were evacuated before Blue Cosmos came here. Nonetheless she had everyone scramble to defend our base from Blue Cosmos and she told us that we were not going to give it up without a fight and Blue Cosmos had no right to take it from us nor did they have the right to take our lives from us either. I suppose you're wondering why I keep calling the Earth Alliance, Blue Cosmos. It's mostly because that's whose running the Earth Alliance while ZAFT is controlled by a maniac bent on mass genocide on the Earth. Anyway we launched our mobile suits and Gundams to fight off the incoming force but not everybody went and fought Blue Cosmos, some had to guard our rear and watch for ZAFT mobile suits that might try to attack us. This came from Commander Kaiou who feared that Chairman Zala would go back on our agreement and attack us. Dearka had command of a squad of artillery and sniper mobile suits to guard our rear once we had confirmation that the Vesalius was approaching us along with another Nazca-class vessel supporting it. Commander La Flaga took up a position alongside the Buster, equipped with the Launcher Striker pack, aiming at the Vesalius claiming he could sense the presence of Rau La Creuset on the ship getting ready to launch. He specifically locked on to the launch bay of the Vesalius, keeping it from launching any mobile suits. The Vesalius kept its launch bay shut while it was targeted by the Strike and the other mobile suits. With help from the three young pilots that joined the Coalition when the AEUG and ZAFT destroyed the Mass Driver at the Victoria base in Africa, we were going to fight off Blue Cosmos and force them to withdraw. The Archangel and the Kusinagi were going to engage the enemy ship while the Eternal was making adjustments and the Eternal had a mobile suit team defending it while the adjustments were being made. Yszak Joule had command of this squad of M1Astrays and a few Strike Daggers and two AEUG Nemos. The boy wasn't pleased that he had to sit out the fight until the Eternal could fight, but he followed Neyla's instruction to the letter. The three young men who joined us, Shani Andras, Clotho Buer and Orga Sabnak took up positions around me anxiously waiting for some payback on Director Muruta Azrael for the abuse they suffered from. When the unknown battleship appeared most of us were shocked to see that it looked like the Archangel in every way. Before we began our attack the captain of the ship opened a COM line to the Archangel.

"This is Captain Natarile Badgeral of the Earth Forces ship Dominion," said the captain of the Blue Cosmos ship. "Archangel, do you copy?"

Captain Ramius replied, "It's been a while hasn't it Natarile?"

"It has been a while but I'm not here for pleasantries," said Captain Badgeral. "I'm here to destroy you but I'd like to offer you a chance to surrender and we can discuss it with proper authorities."

"Why?" snarled Commander Kaiou. "Why should we throw away the dream of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha and surrender to Blue Cosmos?"

"But Commander Kaiou, you won't be surrendering to Blue Cosmos," replied Captain Badgeral.

"Yeah, yeah we'd be surrendering to Blue Cosmos," shot back Commander Kaiou. "They're the real rulers of Earth. Not the presidents of the member states, but those murdering bastards from Blue Cosmos."

"B-But Commander," stammered Captain Badgeral. "Look, I don't want to attack fellow comrades."

"Then throw that son of a bitch sitting next to you, thinking he's king of world, out into the vacuum of space," said Commander Kaiou as she pointed at Director Azrael, sitting next to Captain Badgeral. "We will not surrender to Blue Cosmos and that's final!"

"But why?" asked Captain Badgeral pleading with Commander Kaiou. "What do you have to gain by fighting the Alliance?"

"Look around you Natarile," began Neyla. "We will fight you if you don't end this meaningless war. We are the Coalition of Freedom and Justice; we are a coalition of Coordinators, Naturals and Newtypes."

"But Commander Kaiou," pleaded Captain Badgeral.

"Like Commander Kaiou said," interjected Captain Ramius, "we are the Coalition of Freedom and Justice. Besides, this isn't just about Alaska; we have serious doubts about the Earth Forces in their entirety."

"Just forget them, woman Captain," inputted Director Azrael. "They don't deserve to live anyway, hell, they're not human anyway, they side with mankind's enemy so it makes them mankind's enemy as well."

"You make me sick to even be human, you bastard," Commander Kaiou snarled at Director Azrael. "I'll see you on the battlefield if you're not a coward to come out and face us like a man."

"We'll make an example of you before we make sure that those Coordinators are eradicated," Director Azrael said angrily.

"I I've heard enough," said Commander Kaiou as summoned her Tsukiyashi ability.

Captain Badgeral saw the eyes of Commander Kaiou and remembered them well; they were the eyes of a tiger who knew no fear and would keep her stance and fight. '_I don't want to fight her_,' thought Captain Badgeral. '_But maybe she has a point and maybe I should throw Director Azrael out into space_._ I just don't understand why she_'_s calling this war meaningless_.' Captain Badgeral sighed before quickly gathering her thoughts and began to issue orders after cutting the line between her and Archangel.

"Load Tubes 1 through 7 with Korinthos; load Tubes 8 through 12 with Sledgehammers, fire on my command," ordered Captain Badgeral.

Director Azrael turned and noticed Captain Badgeral had gone from pleading with us to being a professional soldier fighting battles on the frontlines. The Blue Cosmos' director smirked in approval; he knew the Earth Forces had chosen the right person for him to use as his puppet. Captain Badgeral took orders like she was supposed to and carried them out without nagging or complaining like some of the other officers he disposed of. Admiral Graham, was one example even though he didn't control him, he still had him dealt with. It seemed that Commander Kaiou's position on the old heroes being wiped out was a reality. Enough about the conversation and my thoughts; the Dominion launched three mobile suits identical to the Raider, Calamity and Forbidden that joined our side.

"What the… who's piloting our mobile suits?!" demanded Shani.

"Does it really matter?" responded Clotho. "You know what I see… targets!"

Orga and Shani smirked in approval of Clotho's last comment and raced off to engage their counterparts. I smirked as I admired their youthful approach to dealing with their enemies; just racing off and fighting till someone is a winner. But I had a task to deal with along with Elepo Puru and Puru Two to deal with any missiles aimed at our ships. The battle raged for about three hours until a life pod released by Commander La Creuset was retrieved by Blue Cosmos. The occupant of the life pod was a young woman by name of Flay Alistar and she was hoping to get rescued by the Archangel instead of the Dominion. [Sigh] That poor young lady must've been terrified at the battle. Once the enemy recovered the pod, they retreated with their prize.

Juddau Ashita

L5 Colony Region, ZAFT Boaz Defense Station

This war was escalating out of control to my tastes but I can't do anything about it so I just go along and fight when I'm told to. We had received word from Captain Badgeral that Blue Cosmos was going to employ a nuclear attack on the PLANTS and that she and her crew deserted Blue Cosmos en route to Boaz to help defend it. Captain Badgeral asked Neyla if she and her crew could join the Coalition of Freedom and Justice and Neyla accepted her and the crew of the Dominion in the Coalition. I was suspicious of Captain Badgeral but when Neyla said she couldn't sense Director Azrael my suspicions went away. Now we had move quickly to Boaz and warn the ZAFT defenders of incoming nuclear attack by Blue Cosmos. Neyla set up rendezvous coordinates to meet up with Dominion so all of us could make the trip and set up shop while we covered the defenders' retreat back to the PLANTS. At least that was Neyla's plan anyway, have ZAFT gather it's full strength to repulse the Earth Alliance and take out the Blue Cosmos' main leadership consisting of Muruta Azrael and Admiral Sutherland. Without those two the enemy would have no choice but to surrender and accept terms of a cease fire. Neyla then considered taking out Chairman Zala but put that thought to the side as long as he didn't use their secret weapon, a huge cannon called GENESIS. We got word that the Negotiator was getting ready to make an assault on the Ptolemaist Crater and retake it from Blue Cosmos. Neyla hoped that it would delay Blue Cosmos a little bit while we got word to the Boaz Defense Station and covered them while they went back to the PLANTS and gathered their full strength against Blue Cosmos. We rendezvoused with the Dominion at the border of the Boaz Defense Station and entered the area. ZAFT forces were startled by our presence and suddenly aimed their weapons at us.

"Are you here to start trouble?" demanded the commander of Boaz.

"No we're not here to start any fights," answered Neyla. "We're here to prevent a bloodbath that will lead to genocide."

The commander was confused by Neyla's answer as were some of us within the fleet.

"Any moment Blue Cosmos will arrive to engage Boaz and use nuclear weapons to destroy you," continued Neyla. "Please abandon Boaz and return to the PLANTS to gather your full strength.

"I repeat, any moment Blue Cosmos will arrive to engage Boaz and will use nuclear weapons to destroy you. Please, return to the PLANTS and gather your full strength for the incoming attack."

"But what about you guys?" asked a ZAFT pilot

"Please do not worry your self about us," answered Lacus Clyne. "We will cover you while you fall back to defend those who innocent."

"M-Miss Lacus?!" stammered the same pilot.

"Please I ask that you make your decision quickly because the Lunar Coalition's attack on the Ptolemaist Crater won't keep the Alliance pinned down forever," requested Captain Badgeral.

"Very well," said the commander, "all non-essential personnel are to return the PLANTS and raise the alarm. We're going to stay and hold off those damn Naturals coming at us."

"Are you sure about that?" Neyla asked the base commander.

"This is Boaz," the commander replied proudly, "no Natural has ever gotten past Boaz in battle and no Natural will ever get past us in battle either. We thank you for your assistance in defending our station but mostly the PLANTS."

A lot of the ZAFT pilots began to question the commander's authority when he allowed us to join them in defending Boaz from Blue Cosmos. They were suspicious that we might turn on them for to help Blue Cosmos so they could get to the PLANTS. Neyla told them all through the FLEETCOM that Blue Cosmos said in our encounter that we weren't human at all because we wanted to see Naturals and Coordinators live together in peace and for our actions against them in Orb. She also stated that Director Azrael said that we were mankind's enemy just as much as them. The pilots shook their doubts about us away and welcomed us as comrades in arms. Neyla began to take the initiative and gave orders to all pilots and ships and began to divide tasks among everyone; this was going to be one hell of a fight that Blue Cosmos would lose and pay for with their lives. Neyla spread out the ZAFT forces while we would be the bait and lure them into various traps set around and into the approach to Boaz. Neyla figured we could pull something like the defense of New Port City in the Sanc Kingdom against Romafeller. Once Neyla received winks from acknowledgement lights, Lacus requested that we launch all our mobile suits.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, lets do it!"

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching!"

"Mu La Flaga, taking off in Strike!"

"Yszak Joule, Dual, launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, Buster taking off!"

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz, taking off!"

"Herro Yuy, Wing ZERO, mission acknowledged."

"Duo Maxwell, Deathsycthe Heli, heading out!"

"Wu Fei, Altron, Atonku launching."

"Strike Rouge, lets go!"

"Kamille, Zeta, lets do it."

"Char Azenable, Sazabi launching!"

"Beecha, launching in the Hyaku Shiki."

"Elle Vianno, Gundam Mk II, launching!"

"Juddau Ashita, ZZ, moving out!"

"Lieutenant Emma, Gundam Mk II, heading out."

"Ensign Katz Kobayashi, G-Defenser launching!"

"Ensign Fa Yuiry, Methuss taking off!"

"Sarah Zabiarov, Tiger Rage taking off!"

"Roux Louka, Zeta Mk II launching!"

"Clotho Buer, Raider launching! Can't wait for some target practice."

"Shani Andras, Forbidden taking off!"

"Orga Sabnak, Calamity, here we go!"

Once all the Gundams and mobile suits launched we took our positions and waited for the mobile suits of Blue Cosmos to come begin their attack. After an hour of waiting Blue Cosmos finally showed up and began their assault on Boaz. They started with a standard infantry charge with their mobile suits which we were able to pick them off without killing them. Despite showing them mercy they still came with their attempt to kill every last Coordinator and traitors who opposed them. Neyla finally gave up trying to show mercy to those who wouldn't turn back. Roux said that she could feel that Neyla knew something was wrong.

"I kind of feel the same," added Roux, "like they're blinded by a poison that causes hatred. I-I can't really describe the feeling."

"Yes I too feel the same way," Lacus said calmly, "but we must never give up."

"I'm afraid that showing mercy to them will accomplish nothing if all try to show them mercy," said Neyla after sighing. "All units, fight to the way you see fit; I won't stop you if don't show mercy to the enemy."

Kira and Lacus were disappointed to hear Neyla say that but I guess since all Neyla has done is kill, that it would be extremely difficult to change her way. After Neyla said this, she charged into the incoming Blue Cosmos mobile suits and went on a killing rampage slashing and tearing off limbs of mobile suits only stopping when pilots begged and pleaded for her to spare their lives and show them mercy. At least she wasn't completely heartless which Lacus was grateful as she offered any of the pilots who survived to bring their mobile suits on board the Eternal and they would repaired under the condition that they fight to protect the balance of the world between Naturals and Coordinators. They accepted Lacus' conditions and kept their word by turning against Blue Cosmos and fighting fiercely to push back the enemy. The ZAFT soldiers were impressed how Naturals suddenly turned on each other; but they later came to find out that they were fighting for a cause that wasn't theirs in the first place. Things were going well until Blue Cosmos made an unexpected move by launching the Peacemaker Force and firing their nuclear missiles at us and Boaz. The Peacemaker Force fired their missiles at us without locking on to us, expecting us to get fried by the missiles. Neyla quickly began targeting the missiles and shooting out of the sky; she was followed by Wu Fei and Roux. They kept shooting the missiles until Kira and Athrun joined in and shot as many missiles as they could. Most of the ZAFT defenders stood there as mobile suits originally from the Earth Forces began to shoot the missiles as well; these guys were pilots from Orb who were forced into service against their will; they deserted and openly opposed Blue Cosmos by engaging them in various small battles. Once all of the nuclear missiles had been fired the Peacemaker Force retreated back to their carriers before they got shot down by the ZAFT Gins and other mobile suits. The commander of Boaz made a decision that was kind of unexpected; he gave the order have Boaz self-destruct while the ZAFT forces themselves fell back to the PLANTS and gathered their strength. Most of the defenders fell back except for about fifty-three ZAFT mobile suits who wanted to stay and protect Lacus. Once Boaz was completely empty, the commander told us to evacuate the area so not to get hit by debris. We thanked the commander and withdrew from Boaz with our new found supporters to a secluded area but in close enough proximity to the PLANTS.

Nicol Amalfi

L5 Colony Region, Yakin Du Wei

Engaged in battle with Blue Cosmos forces

This battle made me sick to my stomach; it started when the Earth Forces fired their nuclear missiles at Boaz and then Chairman Zala distorted the truth about how Boaz was destroyed saying the Naturals destroyed it. The message however came a little too late after Neyla delivered her speech with the actual footage of how ZAFT forces, along with help from Naturals who wanted to live alongside the PLANTS, fought a fierce battle and successfully repulsed a nuclear attack before Boaz self-destructed. Many people in the PLANTS had mixed feelings about what Neyla said to them, but Neyla said she knew that it would happen to us as we tried to appeal to the PLANTS and to the people of Earth as a group who seeks to end the war of meaningless ideas. Some in the PLANTS cheered as they saw the footage of ZAFT forces, alongside Naturals, fighting to defend Boaz; while some just glared at the footage and said that the Naturals were only fighting alongside ZAFT to save their skin from being killed. All ships of the Coalition made repairs quick and fast and headed towards the PLANTS as we knew Blue Cosmos would try again and use nuclear missiles wipe out the people of the PLANTS. Within forty minutes of our arrival to the PLANTS, Director Azrael ordered the launch of the Peacemaker Force along with any battleship still carrying nuclear missiles to smash our homes into dust. As soon as the order was sent out Earth Forces mobile armors carrying nuclear missiles launched quickly into an unorganized formation and fired their missiles without a confirmed weapons lock on the PLANTS. This was a barbaric tactic for the Naturals to use considering that they were desperate to win quickly. Neyla again took the initiative and began shooting down nuclear missiles. I broke off the mobile suit I was fighting and joined Neyla in shooting down the nukes. Yszak, Dearka and Commander La Flaga all joined in and shot as many missiles as they could. We began to think that our luck had run out when the Junk Guild came in and join operation to save the PLANTS with their mobile suits and battleships. Even though the Junk Guild arrived to help out, we still overwhelmed by the sheer number of nuclear missiles streaking towards the PLANTS and every other direction; I noticed that some of the missiles that got past us streaked past the PLANTS without causing any damage. Then suddenly something miraculous happened; the Lunar Coalition forces under the command of the Negotiator began targeting the nukes and shooting them down. Finally ZAFT mobile suits and battleships joined the heroic battle to stop the nuclear attack and drive off the Earth Forces without using GENESIS. Even though the Earth Forces, Blue Cosmos, ran out of nuclear missiles they still pressed their attack and wouldn't stop. Neyla decided to end the Earth Forces unnecessary loss of life and headed to the Washington to kill Murata Azrael. She said it would at least stop the Earth Forces from fighting anymore once she killed Azrael and Admiral Sutherland. Then all that we would have to do was take out GENESIS and the fighting would stop… at least that's what she hoped. Luckily for us we didn't have to attack GENESIS because the Royal Tsunami Defense Forces came in with their ships and blasted away GENESIS after it had fired at the Earth Forces lunar base; I guess the Negotiator wanted to at lest give Chairman Zala some courtesy provided that he gave her ample time to evacuate her forces in time before firing. The ships of the Royal Tsunami Defense Force fired what appeared to be lances of plasma at GENESIS causing it to melt and create a chain of explosions. Without GENESIS to fire any more we assumed that Chairman Zala would give up and end the hostilities; but Commander La Creuset was still alive and Commander La Flaga went after Commander La Creuset to kill him. I really didn't see why Commander La Creuset was a threat to ending the war, but Dearka told me about what they discovered in Mendel Laboratory about something called the Destiny Plan and how La Creuset said he was opening the final door. I didn't understand what Dearka said but whatever La Creuset was planning I was just as eager to stop it.

An hour past and Commander La Flaga had been defeated and was presumed missing. Captain Badgeral and Miss Allster also went missing after the Dominion was destroyed by Blue Cosmos. Neyla went on the Washington and killed Director Azrael and Admiral William Sutherland in a gruesome and bloody death. She ripped their throats out with her teeth in some sort of tiger rage. You could tell because her eyes were that of a tiger instead of human she somehow had fangs that were bloody. Many Blue Cosmos saw it as a barbaric act and targeted the Washington in hopes they could kill the leader of the Coalition before dealing with the Naturals who betrayed their kind and us space monsters. Neyla teleported out of the Washington before it got destroyed and got back her Gundam… I mean her partner Sokatashi. She has another partner, Shadow a mobile suit called a Shadow Fox, but it had to stay hidden from Blue Cosmos so she had it put away in a secret facility near Reverend Malchio's orphanage for his safety. Back to the fighting, Kira took over Commander La Flaga's fight and finished off Commander La Creuset by stabbing him, cockpit and all; but he took serious damage from the fight losing the head, left arm and right leg I believe. Commander La Creuset's mobile suit got swallowed up by the ensuing explosion after Athrun and Cagalli failed to stop Chairman Zala from activating the self-destruct sequence for Yakin Do Wei and what was left of GENESIS hoping that he could still exterminate the Naturals on Earth. But it proved useless once the Justice and Strike Rouge entered GENESIS sacrificed the Justice to detonate the core that had withstood the plasma bombardment. The Strike Rouge exited the core of GENESIS and it finally exploded. Once the fighting had stopped we regrouped and searched for Kira Yamato; but Cagalli and Athrun found him and the wrecked remains of the Freedom. The fighting stopped and talks began to end the war officially. Even though the war ended Neyla could only sense that Commander La Creuset wasn't dead, like he left some ghost behind and that she was going to hunt it down and deal with it quietly before it fanned the flames of another war again.

Loran Cehack

"The war for us ended successfully and we got ready to move out back to the L4 Mendel Colony where we established our base. We would use it until the next conflict arose from the ashes of this conflict. Neyla left the group to hunt down Rau La Creuset's ghost and destroy it. It would take her two years to return to the battlefield."


End file.
